Pokemon Zahara: Ash's future
by STORYmaker2
Summary: 2 years since Ash entered the elite 4, now he's at the top of his game. But in the pokemon world there's always another higher place to go. But now Ash's future comes to pass and his life will change towards it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Life now

It was late in the afternoon in the Indigo plateau and the sun was shining bright across the plateau.

The streets of the village were mostly empty with only a few people moving around.

Most of the people were inside the Indigo stadium watching a pokemon battle.

On the battlefield below, stood Pyramid King Brandon with his massive Regirock

Standing on the other side of the battlefield was a young man with relatively long raven black hair. He also had brown eyes and slightly tanned skin with a muscular physique.

He wore navy blue jeans with a pair of black bracers around his wrists and forearms with a small white spade on top of each.

He also wore a silver and black colored sort sleeved jacket and a blue undershirt.

He also wore a black hat with a blue center and a grey pokeball symbol in the center.

Sitting on his shoulder was a Pikachu, and standing in front of him , was a massive Charizard with large muscles all over his body and a massive flame on the end of his tail.

Sitting in a private box above the battlefield was a young woman with light and smooth skin with long honey blond hair that was mostly free except a tiny tail at the back end put in by a single band. She also wore a sleeveless black and red top that stopped an inch or two above her belly button.

She also wore a short red skirt that's top went high enough for a few inches of her stomach to be showing.

On the lower parts of her legs were black leggings with black shoes on.

Sitting beside her were a few others.

"Well folks the battle between Pyramid king Brandon and Ash Ketchum of the elite 4 is going well. They have both sent out their most powerful pokemon for this match folks. You'll certainly be getting your money's worth for this battle" The ref said.

"Regirock use Stone edge." Brandon said.

Regirock's face lit up as he raised his massive arms and unleashed a furry of razor sharp rocks at Charizard.

"Charizard use Air slash!" Ash shouted.

Charizard flew down spinning himself and slashed through any stones that would have hit him.

"Shoot him down, Zap cannon!" Brandon shouted.

Regirock raised his arms and sparked electricity between them.

He made another mechanical like sound as he unleashed a massive pulse of electricity.

"Dragon pulse." Ash said.

"Grauu!" Charizard roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed a pulse of violet dragon energy that tore through the zap cannon.

When the electricity faded, Regirock saw Charizard fly directly in front of him and then up.

"Grauu!" He roared as he blasted Regirock with Dragon pulse at extremely close range.

Regirock grunted as he was pushed back.

"Great job Charizard." Ash said as Charizard flew up higher.

"We won't let him escape. Regirock use Lock on."

Regirock's eyes locked onto Charizard as he flew up.

"No escape now. Hyper beam!" Brandon shouted.

Regirock formed a sphere of energy in front of his face before blasting a massive beam of orange energy right at Charizard.

The Hyper beam was guided right to Charizard from the lock on.

"Charizard blast burn!" Ash shouted.

Charizard turned towards the Hyperbeam as his tail flame exploded around him, covering himself in fire.

After doing so he opened his mouth as an explosive force formed there before he unleashed the blast burn into the Hyper beam.

When it made contact, the blast burn exploded and tore the Hyper beam apart as Charizard flew through the explosion aftermath.

When the fire and energy began to clear, Charizard flew out of the other side and crashed into Regirock with Air slash, pushing him back across the battlefield.

"Seismic toss!" Ash shouted.

Charizard wrapped his arms around Regirock and lifted him up into the air.

Once he was high enough, Charizard did 3 circles in the air before flying back towards the ground and hurled Regirock into the ground.

After hitting the ground, Regirock saw Charizard flying over him. He tried to get back up, but fell back onto the ground.

"Regirock is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Alright we beat him Charizard!" Ash shouted.

Back in the private box, Serena smiled as the crowd around the entire stadium lit up in applause.

"Geez two years in the elite 4 and he's already such a celebrity."

"At least he's still humble." Serena said.

"My boy has always been humble" Delia said.

"Ashamed dad couldn't be here." Red said.

"Well his new position as well as his student take up a lot of his time." Korrina said.

"We can still see him now that the match is over." Delia said.

Brandon sighed as he returned his Regirock.

He then approached Ash and his Charizard.

"You're every bit as good as Lucy described you as Ash. I can see how you got into the elite 4 at such a young age."

"Thanks Brandon. It wasn't easy."

Up in another private box Lance and Koga sat watching the match.

"He's doing well, very well." Koga said.

"He's everything Daniel promised and more. At 23 years old he's better than a 46 year old Frontier boss."

"Well Daniel was 16 when he was." Koga started.

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Just giving you a hard time Lance."

"In any case, he's been a good replacement for Agatha." Lance said as he stared at Ash.

"Well we should go and congratulate him." Koga said as he and Lance got up.

Back in the other box, Serena and the others were getting ready to leave.

"Well the match is over, we better get moving if we want to beat the crowd." Red said.

Serena got up but then nearly went to her knees as she bent over and held her stomach with a painful expression on her face.

"Woah Serena , are you ok?" Korrina said as she tried to help her up.

"Ohh, yeah. I've just got some bad stomach cramps I've had them all morning." Serena said.

"Are you sick?" Delia asked.

"No, I just had some bad organic eggs for breakfast at a dinner this morning."Serena

"How do you know they were bad?" Delia asked.

"Well after they were served to us I heard someone from he kitchen ask if it was the 10th already and then come over to a trash bin and throw out a box of organic eggs."

"Yeah that'll do it." Red said before they left.

Twenty minutes later Ash was inside a well furnished room with Koga and Lance. Also with them was President Goodshow.

"An excellent match today Ash my boy. We sold out." Goodshow said.

"We had a great time President Goodshow." Ash said.

"Well here's your cut." Goodshow said as he handed Ash a small bar of solid gold.

"Why do you insist on always being payed in gold, why not take a check like the rest of us?" Koga asked.

Ash put the gold in his bag.

"I have my reasons." Ash said.

"Well your contribution to the pokemon league has been outstanding since you joined the elite 4. I'm quite proud of you." Goodshow said.

"It's been a great honor being in the elite 4 these last 2 years. I always dreamed of making it here." Ash said as he looked around at the walls of the room. The walls were filled with photos of old elite 4 members as well as champions with their pokemon.

At the very end was Ash with the 6 pokemon he used to defeat Agatha 2 years prior.

"Now that you've got up, I'll be taking the next match." Koga said.

Each elite 4 member took turns when it came to professional matches. Ash thought the NPC had difficult challengers, now that he was in the elite 4, he faced trainers with skill levels he couldn't believe. Champions of smaller leagues, like the orange islands, frontier bosses, and sometimes elite 4 members from other regions. The best trainers in the world.

Ash loved being in the elite 4, especially knowing that his pokemon and his hard work had gotten them there.

"How is your wife Serena doing?" Koga asked.

"She's doing great." Ash said.

"Isn't she a performer?" Lance asked.

"She just performed at the Silph corporation's annual anniversary of their founding ball." Ash said.

"Right I think Will was there too." Koga said.

"He was, they got to trainers from the KPTL to have a battle. My old friend Gary was one of them." Ash said.

"So are you heading home now?" Goodshow asked.

"My dad lives nearby, I'm going to visit him first." Ash said.

"Well we'll contact you when you're needed next." Lance said.

Ash and Pikachu left the room and made their way out of the building.

When he got outside, he saw the others got out there waiting for them.

"There you are." Serena said.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to go if you are." Ash said.

"You're father's waiting. " Delia said.

The group walked across the Indigo plateau, trying not to attract too much attention.

"I saw the new copies of the Kanto press. It looked great." Serena said.

"Thank you Serena, I've put a lot of work into it since they put me in charge."

Two years prior, Delia decided to move back to Kanto to stay close to her sons and got her job jack at the Kanto press. A year later she was made the chief editor.

When they finally reached the hidden enclave they were let in by a guardian.

"Red, Korrina, welcome." He said as they walked in.

The group walked past a few guardians and guardian students.

Eventually they reached an open training area where they saw Felix and Lucario with a boy who looked about 8 years old and a Totodile beside him.

The boy was trying to use aura guardian combat techniques as best he could, as Felix blocked them all easily with his left hand and forearm.

"Good, good, keep up the intensity Tyler." Felix said.

At the same time the Totodile and Lucario were also sparring.

When Felix felt the others in the room he put his hand up, telling Tyler to stop.

Tyler was sweating profusely and tried to catch his breath.

Felix turned to the group.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Felix said.

Ash smiled and approached him.

"Well I had a match to win Mentor."

Ash said before he hugged him.

"Come on Ash, you don't need to call me that." Felix said.

A year after retiring from the elite 4, Agatha also retired from the position as mentor. She asked Felix to take her place, and he accepted. Much to Arthur's rejoice."

"It's good to see you both again. Now that you two are famous and I'm in charge here, we don't get to see you enough."

"That's what happens when we kids grow up." Red said.

" Did you win Ash?" Tyler asked.

"I did Tyler, how is your training going?" Ash asked.

"It's going great, I'm going to be the best fighter in the brotherhood some day!" Tyler said confidently.

"That is the right attitude" Red said.

"Alright well why don't you clean yourself up. We're done sparring for today."

"Aww." Tyler said.

"We've still got aura training too Tyler. It will involve concentrations and deep breaths, you don't want to smell your own sweat."

"Ok , come on Chomper, you stink too." Tyler said before his Totodile squirted him with water gun.

"Ok now you've done it!" Tyler said as he chased after him.

Felix watched Tyler as he ran off and sighed.

"He's so much like Kal, hell Shelly even use to do that to him after sparring lessons." Felix said.

Moments later Serena felt the pain in her stomach come back and held her arms over it as she bend over and gave a painful expression.

"Serena." Ash said as he tried to help her up.

"Is everything alright?" Felix asked.

"Those stupid eggs, I feel like i'm going to see them again." She said.

"If you're feeling sick, you could always see one of the healers here. They're better than any ordinary doctors." Felix said.

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt." Serena said as Felix turned to another guardian who was doing some training.

"Sebastian."

"Mentor." He said as he respectfully bow.

"Could you show my daughter in law to the healing chambers?"

"No problem Mentor." The guardian said as he walked over to them.

"Right this way." He said as he lead Serena out of the room.

"Let's head to my chambers." Felix said.

When they got there they all sat down at the table.

"Tyler looks like he's doing well." Ash said.

"He's doing even better than kal did at his training. I'm proud of him."

"Dad, I know this may not be the most comfortable question. But did you finally tell him about you and Kal, and well, Sier?" Red asked.

Felix took a deep breath.

"When he turned 8, I told him everything about Kal. Even how he became Sier. I ended it with how Kal ended."

"How did he take it?" Ash asked.

"About as well as you'd imagine. He wouldn't talk to me for 3 days, I think it was Chomper who finally got him to speak to me again."

"You had to tell him eventually." Delia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It didn't make it any easier. But he eventually got past it. Still , I had to have Paul train him for a while before he felt comfortable around me again. Paul still trains him from time to time when I get too busy with mentor work."

"Paul is one of the best in the brotherhood." Korrina said.

"He also likes watching out for Tyler too. Kal and Paul were close too before we thought Kal died. The three of us were like brothers. But I've been talking too much about myself. How about you, elite 4 member. How are things going with my top trainer son."

"Well things have been going well. The other elite 4 members and I have been getting along well enough. I've gotten to battle trainers better than any I ever faced before since I joined."

"That first trainer you battled was probably the best." Red said.

"I've faced some better ones since then." Ash said.

"What about Serena? I don't get to hear from her enough." Korrina said.

"Well things have been going well for her performing career, not just in Kanto but she's been asked to do shows back in Kalos, and has done 3 in Johto. Now that she has the title Kanto queen, she can get a gig just about anywhere, and she loves it."

"I'm glad to hear you two are doing so well." Delia said.

"What about you two? How is life as married guardians?" Ash asked.

"It's great." Korrina said as she wrapped her arms around Red's shoulders and rubbed her face against his.

"Well despite fact that we're married, we've still had plenty of time to run missions." Red said.

"I hope that will change soon." Korrina said in a somewhat stern tone. Ash, Red, and the others all sweat dropped.

Elsewhere in the healing area, Serena laid back on a cot as the guardian healer looked over her with a Audino beside him.

His eyes were glowing blue as well as his hand as he used his aura healing as well as his practical medical skills to look over Serena.

Audino also looked at Serena.

Serena noticed the healing room was a combination of a normal hospital like setting with a more ancient roman like healing center with hot springs, herbs areas, and other older things guardians tended to have. Most enclaves were like this, a mix of modern and ancient.

The guardian healer stopped as he moved his hand onto her stomach.

He then pulled away and looked at his Audino as she also stopped.

"Aud" The Audino said nodding.

"Alright Ms. Ketchum, I think Audino and I have figured out what's wrong with you."

"So is food poisoning? Stomach sickness? I told you about the bad eggs right?"

"Yes you did, but I'm afraid that's not what's causing your stomach pains. I" He said smiling.

"Then what is it, something worse?" She asked.

"My dear Serena, it's nothing bad. You have life growing inside you."

"What?!" Serena almost shouted.

"You are with child."

Serena almost felt surreal, she had a baby growing inside her. She thought this might happen some day, but so soon, she was only 23 years old.

Still she was overcome with a feeling of joy. She held her hands over her stomach as she smiled.

Growing inside her was the child of Ash and herself. In 9 months she would have her own baby, her and Ash would be a real family.

That's when it hit her.

"Ash. How is he going to take this?" She said nervously.

She knew they had talked about it , once back in the Indigo league. But that was 2 years ago and it hadn't really come up since then. How would he take it?

Back in Felix's room Ash and the others were still talking.

"And so we left him and his his men dangling over the police station from rope darts with a photo of their actions taped to the ringleader's shirt." Korrina said.

"I guess that'll teach him to illegally dump waste in the ponds to force the pokemon out so they could poach them." Ash said.

Moments later Serena walked in with a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"Serena, there you are. Did the healer find out what's wrong with you?" Delia asked.

"Uh yeah, It wasn't food poisoning after all." She said.

"Then what was it?" Ash asked.

She nervously sweat dropped.

"Well Ash, I was actually thinking we could head home. It's a long ride there and we don't want to get back too late." Serena said.

"It is getting pretty late in the day. Maybe we should start heading back. It was good seeing you guys again." Ash said.

"Let us know when you'll be back." Delia said.

"We will." Ash said.

As they left the enclave Pikachu also noticed the uneasiness in Serena's expression.

"Pika pika." He said.

They both climbed onto Charizard's back before Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's waist.

"Alright hang hon, we've got a long flight home." Ash said.

"Grauu!" Charizard roared before he kicked off the ground and soared away from the Indigo plateau.

It took them several hours, but they finally reached their destination. A jungle island surrounded by a large lagoon.

"We're home." Ash said as Charizard headed down for a secluded area near a beach where a house was located.

He landed on the sand and let his passengers off.

Ash and Serena walked towards the house with Charizard beside them.

"I'll put the stuff away, you can go check on the pokemon." Ash said.

"Sounds good." Serena said as Ash took her bag and walked into the house. Just before he reached it, Pikachu turned to him.

"Pika." He said.

"Alright , we'll see you later tonight." Ash said as Pikachu leapt down from his shoulder and ran towards the jungle.

Meanwhile Serena and Charizard walked behind the house.

Inside the house, Ash walked into their bedroom and placed their bags on the the bed before he walked over to the closet.

He opened a hidden compartment and revealed a chest below.

He reached down into the compartment and placed his hand on the chest's lock.

He then took a deep breath before his hand glowed blue and the lock was opened.

When it was opened it revealed dozens of gold, silver, and a few platinum bars. He placed his new one inside and then closed, locking it.

Outside behind the house, was an enclosure area similar to the one at Oak's lab. Ash and Serena had all their pokemon moved there after they moved to their old honeymoon spot.

Serena looked around at all their pokemon.

That is when Charizard saw Charla laying down near a small water hole.

He went over to her and growled, saying he was back.

Charla turned her head with a very happy expression on her face.

"Grauu." She growled back as she lifted up her wings which had been covering her arms.

Charizard looked down and saw a very small baby Charmander in her arms, their first born son.

"Char." The little Charmander said softly.

"Grauu." He growled smiling as he lowered his head in and began nuzzling his son at the same time Charla did.

Several months prior, Charla had laid her first Charmander egg, and a week ago he hatched. Seeing his son come out of the egg was the happiest day of Charizard's life, even happier than his and Ash's rematch with Red and his redemption.

Serena smiled as she watched baby Charmander laughing and squirming around as his parents licked him across his stomach.

She could feel the love between the three.

Watching them made look down at her own stomach and place her hands over it while sighing.

"I have to tell him tonight." She said.

"How are the pokemon doing?" She heard behind her.

Serena almost jumped as she turned around and saw Ash.

"Huh?!" She almost shouted.

"The pokemon? How are they doing?" Ash said sweat dropping.

"Oh uh fine." Serena said nervously sweat dropping.

"Are you alright Serena?"

"Me oh I'm fine. I was just lost watching Charla, Charizard and Charmander." Serena said.

Ash looked over at them as well.

"I don't think I've ever seen those two happier. I'm so glad they were able to have a child together and be a family." Ash said.

"Yeah." Serena said still with her hands over her stomach.

Elsewhere in the islands jungle, Pikachu made his way through the thick foliage until he found a water hole where a large pack of Pikachu were drinking from and resting.

"Pika." He said as he walked through them until he saw her. A female Pikachu with a flower behind her ear, drinking from the water.

"Pika!" He shouted.

Upon hearing him, the female Pikachu turned and saw him.

"Pika!" She shouted with excitement before running over to him.

"Chu!" She said as she nuzzled his face.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he rubbed his face back against hers, saying he was back and wouldn't be leaving again for a long time.

Back in the house, Ash and Serena were now in front of their phone as the screen lit up.

On the other side of the screen was none other than Lucy and Brock with a baby girl in his arms.

"Hey Brock, Lucy." Ash said.

"Ash, Serena good to see you both. Jasmine say hello to uncle Ash and aunt Serena." Brock said

The baby girl waved her hand.

"Aww Brock that so precious." Serena said.

Brock and Lucy had gotten married 3 months after Brock proposed and Lucy got pregnant just over a year ago.

Their baby had Brock's eyes and skin tone.

"How is Jasmine doing?" Ash asked.

"Well she's been making us make quite a few trips to the store for diapers, but other than that she's been a very good girl lately. She's even starting to crawl."

"We're really happy for you Brock." Serena said.

"We saw your match on TV today Ash. I'm impressed that you beat Brandon and his Regirock. Then again we shouldn't expect any less from that Charizard of yours." Lucy said.

"How about your life as a pokemon doctor Brock, how is that going?" Ash asked.

"Well I just started my residency, so it's going very well. I hope I can work my way to high medicine."

"You know I may have you to thank for some good news Ash." Lucy said.

"How?" Serena asked.

"Well after you beat him, Brandon called me today and decided he wanted to focus more on archeology rather than the battle frontier. He says he wants to groom me to replace him as the head of the battle frontier." Lucy said.

"Congratulations, you'd be perfect for the position." Ash said.

"I am a bit sad that my old mentor is stepping down. But it would be great to fill his shoes." Lucy said.

The 2 couples kept chatting for another 30 minutes before Ash and Serena started dinner after feeding all their pokemon.

Later that night after Pikachu returned from the jungle, Ash and Serena were in their bedroom.

"It's been a long day. Now we can finally get some rest." Ash said as he took off his shirt and pants.

Serena also took off her shirt and undid her skirt.

They climbed into their bed as Serena rested her head against Ash's chest.

"Just do it. Don't be afraid." Serena said to herself.

Ash noticed from his connection to Serena, that something was bothering her.

"Serena, something is bothering you. I can feel it. If something is wrong, you can always tell me." Ash said.

Serena took a deep breath.

"There is something that I've wanted to tell you all day. But it's pretty big, and I was just afraid how you'd take it." Serena said.

"Serena, whatever it is I can handle it. After everything we've been through how bad could it be?"

Serena's face turned red.

"Well it's just. When I went to see the healer, he found out I wasn't sick. But that I'm…Pregnant."

Ash almost felt his mind snap.

He gave a slightly terrified expression with a sweat drop.

"Pregnant, as in you have a baby inside you?" Ash said.

"Yes, I know this is big and we weren't expecting it. I'm just " Serena started before Ash put his hands on her shoulders.

"Serena, everything's alright. I'm sorry if I seemed a little freaked out. It was just a lot to take in at once."

"So you're not upset." Serena said.

"Far from it. I know this is a big change for us, but I want us to have this child and we're going to love it like no parents have ever loved a child." Ash said.

Serena felt her eyes grow wet as she grabbed Ash by the shoulders and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Ash, you don't know how happy I am to hear that. We're going to be a family together. Our own little baby. Half me , half you." Serena said still hugging him.

Ash held her in his arms for another few minutes before her expression changed and she gave him a more sly look.

"Now that we're both up to date, I say we celebrate properly." She said before forcing him under the covers. After some movements , her hand came out of the sheets with a pair of boxers in them before she dropped them onto the ground.

A minute later her own bra and panties came out of the side of the covers and landed beside the boxers. Under the sheets, Serena was over Ash with her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him. At the same time Ash put his hands on her rear end and pulled her closer.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _It's good to be back guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of the in between story. It will be about maybe 10 chapters long._

 _I do have exams coming up next week so I will have to spend more time studying , but will get some work done here when I can._

 _So yes Serena is pregnant, she will give birth in this story, just putting that out there._

 _Also I left a subtle hint regarding a certain unanswered question from book 2, if you didn't see it, read again more carefully._

 _I'm sure at this point you all have lots of questions, so send them to me PM ._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via pm)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Daily life

It was early in the morning in the Seafoam islands and the sun rise began to light up the island. Inside Ash and Serena's house the light began to shine through the window and light up the room.

As it did, Ash and Serena were slowly awakened.

Serena's head was still up against Ash's chest and her arms around him.

"Morning Serena." Ash said.

"Morning my love." Serena said before kissing him.

When she laid her head back onto her pillow, Ash moved his hand onto his stomach and rubbed it before lowing his head and kissed her there.

Serena laughed a little.

"Are you saying good morning to the baby too?"

"Maybe." Ash said. When he laid back down Serena rubbed her hands against her stomach.

"You know we should probably start thinking of names." Serena said.

"Alright why not. They'll be here before we know it."

"If she's a girl, I was thinking about naming her after my mother Grace."

"Not my mother?" Ash said.

"Well."

"I'm just kidding, if you really want to name her after your mother I'd love to have a little baby Grace." Ash said.

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders and kissed him again.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"Ok so if she's a girl we name her Grace. But what if he's a boy?" Ash said.

"Well I was thinking maybe Alex." She started.

"May I have any say?"

"Sorry, just got a little excited." Serena said sweat dropping.

"Do you want to name him Felix, or maybe Arthur?"

"I don't know. I mean we don't have to name him after my father or grandfather. I was actually thinking we name him after someone else." Ash said.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe naming him Vaeron." Ash said sweat dropping as Serena stared at him.

"You want to name him after your ancient ancestor?"

"Well, I had another name in mind too."

"What?"

"Satoshi."

Serena looked at him again.

"Well maybe we don't have to decide yet." Ash said.

He was about to get up when Serena wrapped her arms around him.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I was going to head to the guardian guild, see if they have any assignments that need to be done." Ash said.

"Stay a little longer, it's still early." Serena said.

"Alright." Ash said as he laid back down and Serena rested her head on his chest.

An hour later, Ash was up with Serena as they fed each of their pokemon.

After feeding his, Ash went back to his room and changed into his guardian hooded jacket before riding Aerodactyl towards the mountain with Pikachu.

Back at the house, Serena was still in the enclosure with their pokemon.

She watched as Charla and Charizard gave their son a bath in one of the water holes.

She watched as the baby Charmander protested bathing.

"Char!" He shouted as he tried to get out of the water.

"Grauu" Charla growled at her baby, irritated how much he was resisting.

Charizard held him down as Charla cleaned him.

Serena smiled before she walked over.

"Need any help?" Serena asked.

Charla sweat dropped.

She knelt down in front of the water hole and put her arms around Charmander's body, trying to clean him up.

"Easy Charmander." She said. When he was finally clean enough, Charizard let him out of the water before Charla let out a small amount of fire around him, drying Charmander off in moments.

"Char!" He shouted , happy the bath was over.

Charizard let him go as he ran off to play with the other pokemon.

"Hey Charla, any advice for a soon to be mother."

Charla growled.

"I should really do this with Ash, who can translate." Serena said.

Serena practiced martial arts like Korrina taught her, then did a swim with Vaporeon, Blastoise, and Feraligator in the ocean for some more exercise.

She swam parallel to the shore with Vaporeon, Blastoise, and Feraligator beside her

Every few minutes the 4 would swim underwater and saw some Shellder and Krabby on the ocean floor. They also saw some Seel, Magikarp, and even a few Gorebyss swimming around.

As she swam past them, the 3 Gorebyss turned to Serena and began swimming at her.

Soon the 3 were swimming around her as Vaporeon, Feraligator, Blastoise were about to do something when they felt no hostility from them.

Serena began treading water as the 3 Gorebyss began making buzzing sounds as they stared at her stomach.

Serena could feel vibrations coming from the 3 Gorebyss before one brought his head in licked her exposed stomach.

Another rubbed his head against it while the third swam under her and tried to lift her up.

Serena began to laugh as the 3 Gorebyss kept playing with her. She didn't know from sure, but she believed that the 3 Gorebyss some how new she was pregnant.

The 3 Gorebyss kept swimming with her and the others until she got out of the water. As she walked out she felt herself more fatigued than she normally was from her swims, most likely from her pregnancy.

When she went back into the house she saw her computer and realized she would have to inform places that wanted her to perform that she wouldn't be able to for a while. She was about to get on when she realized that the only people who knew were her, Ash, and that healer.

"I still have to tell everyone." She said in a tone of nervousness and excitement.

She got on the phone and put in her mom's number.

She took a deep breath before her mother appeared on the other side.

"Good morning Serena."

"Morning mom."

"How are you doing dear, married life treating you good?"

"Actually mom there's something pretty important I need to tell you." Serena said slightly nervous.

"Well your father should hear it too, he's here."

"What?!" Serena said sweat dropping. She was hoping she would have a little more time before she told her slightly over protective father. She was afraid he wouldn't take it well and march division down to the island after Ash.

Moments later Alex came up behind Grace.

"Serena, how my little girl down?"

Serena nervously sweat dropped.

"Well about that, you see Ash and I have been married for 2 years now and well. Certain things can come from that."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked.

Serena took a deep breath.

"Mom, dad. I'm pregnant."

Grace and Alex gave completely different reactions.

Grace gave a look of happiness and excitement while Alex gave one of terror.

"You're really pregnant! Oh Serena that's such good news!"

"How did this happen!" Alex screamed.

"Alex, she's married how do you think it happened?" Grace said.

Alex put his hands over his face and tried to take a deep breath.

"So does Ash know?" Grace asked.

"I told him first."

"Well that's good. Now that I know, I can run you through everything you need to know about being a mother."

That is when Alex noticed Ash wasn't there.

"Wait where is Ash!?"

"He's out doing guardian work."

"He didn't have the guts to face me with this news."

"Dad please try to calm down. This is a good thing, Ash is just as excited about the baby as I am. We're going to be parents."

Alex sighed again.

"Alright, it's just. You're still so young. I just have to get use to the idea."

"You know Alex if I remember right, I wasn't much older than Serena was when I got pregnant with her."

"That's different." Alex said.

"How?"

Alex sweat dropped.

"It just is."

"Well I still have to tell Ash's side of the family. But I'll wait until he get's back to do that." Serena said.

"Alright , now remember to take care of yourself. You've got someone else inside you." Grace said.

"I know mom." Serena said.

"You know Serena, your father may calm down about this if you consider naming your baby after him if he's a boy. What do you say Alex." Grace said.

"Sorry mom, Ash agreed that if she's a girl we'll name her after you. But we still have to decide on a name if he's a boy."

"Really! My grandchild might be named after me! Oh I love you Serena!" Grace said.

Elsewhere in the old castle on top of the mountain, Aerodactyl landed in front of the main entrance where Ash placed his hand and used aura to communicate with it.

Moments later the main door opened as a guardian with a Tyanitar stood on the other side.

"Welcome brother." He said as Ash and his pokemon walked in.

As they walked through the enclave Ash made his way to the vault room where he saw an older guardian with a Alakazam sitting beside him. They sat in front of a large wooden desk with several log books and laptops with information on them.

Behind them was a large vault.

"Good morning Guardian Ketchum. Here to make another deposit?" The guardian asked as he wrote in one book then typed something down on one of the computers.

Ash took 3 gold bars, a silver and a platinum bar from his bag and placed them on the table in front of the guardian and his Alakazam.

"Well, well. Even more, I must say you've acquired far more gold and precious metal than any other guardian here. The elite 4 must pay well."

"It does." Ash said.

The guardian and his Alakazam got up as they walked over to the vault and placed their hands on it as they used their aura to unlock the massive door.

When they did, Alakazam used his physic powers to open the massive door, revealing a colossal vault filled with gold, some silver, and other precious metal. Coins, bars, and other forms of them.

The aura guardians had never adopted paper money, knowing it could become nearly worthless at times. They knew precious metals would always be valuable , and that their value would only rise in time. All guardians were compensated for assignments in gold, silver, or platinum depending on the level of risk or time needed.

Guardians would also use vaults as sort of banks. When individual guardians put their gold in, the brotherhood would use that money to fund ventures that eventually brought even more money back to the aura guardians and earned interest for the guardians that deposited the money.

The guardians had done this method for thousands of years and always provided them with more than enough funds to run the brotherhoods, which were not cheap to run. The guardian took Ash's gold and went over to his section of the vault and put it in.

He then wrote down Ash's information.

"Thank you very much, your contribution is greatly appreciated and as always you can expect more money back."

Ash respectfully bowed to the guardian as he bowed back.

Ash and his pokemon made his way through the castle and past several other guardians with their pokemon.

Eventually he walked into a large room filled with bulletin boards as well as terminals.

In the center of the room was another older guardian sitting down with his eyes glowing blue as he felt the aura around the entire island.

After a few moments he turned to another guardian who nodded and entered something into a computer as well as wrote something down and put it on one of the boards.

The guardian in the center was a master who's job was to focus on the aura of the entire area of the island. He then discovered disturbances. Pokemon wounded, in trouble, humans in trouble, humans trying to disrupt the ecosystem.

He then sent this news to another guardian who put the assignment up for guardians to complete.

Ash looked around at the terminals and boards until he found one. Apparently a woman hiking through the jungle dropped a case of anti depressants she had. A Rhyperior found them and ate them and was reacting badly with them and was going berserk on the other pokemon nearby.

The Rhyperior was suppose to be very powerful and the assignment said to use caution when trying to stop him.

"How about this one guys?" Ash asked.

"Aroo."

"Pika." His pokemon said nodding.

A few minutes later Ash was parkouring across the jungle trees with Pikachu on his shoulder and Aerodactyl flying over him.

As he got farther into the jungle he felt something below him.

Aerodactly flew through the trees as Ash performed a leap of faith onto his back.

When Aerodactyl landed, he let Ash off.

Ash and his pokemon looked around for any sighs of a disturbance.

That was when Pikachu saw a hurt Bulbasaur on the ground.

Pikachu ran over with Ash beside him and Aerodactyl behind him.

"Saur." The Bulbasaur moaned in pain.

"Pika , Pikachu." Pikachu said, telling Bulbasaur they were there to help.

Ash knelt down and took a deep breath as he tried to use his aura to heal him.

The Bulbar started to feel his pain lessen and some feeling return to his side.

"Saur." He said.

"Bulbasaur, how did you get hurt?"

"Saur, Bulbsaur."

Pikachu listened closely to the Bulbasaur.

"Pika, Pikachu." He said to Ash, telling him that Bulbasaur claimed he was attacked by a mad Rhyperior.

"Where is he?" Ash asked.

"Saur, Bulba."

"Pika."

Apparently , he went towards the river after attacking him.

"Well now we know where he is." Ash said.

When the Bulbasaur was healed enough, he let him walk away.

Pikachu climbed back on Ash's shoulder before Ash scaled a tree and used his aura vision to help guide the way. As he parkoured across the trees, Aerodactyl flew from overhead.

Finally whey they got close to the river, Ash saw a few pokemon with distressed aura and one with aura that seemed like he was going mad.

Ash and his pokemon also heard crashing sounds along with cries of terror.

"I think we found him." Ash said as they rushed down to an open area beside the river and saw several wild pokemon being attacked by a massive Rhyperior.

"Growww!" Rhyperior roared as he rushed at the wounded pokemon with Bulldoze.

"Aerodactyl get those Pokemon! Pikachu Iron tail on his feet!" Ash shouted.

Aerodactyl flew down incredibly fast and caught the 3 wounded pokemon in his wings , carrying them safely out of harms way.

At the same time, Pikachu sprinted forward with his tail turned metal and crashed it into Rhyperior's legs. This caused the massive rock rhino to trip and crash into the ground before tumbling into the river.

Ash and Pikachu gave grim looks, they didn't want to hurt the Rhyperior, just stop him.

Moments later the Rhyperior burst out of the water with an enraged expression on his face.

"Groow!" He roared.

Ash and his pokemon noticed his pupils were far larger than they should have been. Likely an effect of the anti depressants.

He turned his attention from Pikachu to Ash.

"Groww!" He roared as he charged at Ash with Bulldoze.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in fear.

Just before Rhyperior could reach him, Ash acrobatically leapt out of the way, landing beside Rhyperior.

The mad Rhyperior made a sharp 180 and tried to smash his horn into Ash.

As he lowered his head, Ash leapt up and onto his head before running across his back and doing a front flip as he leapt off the back.

Rhyperior tried one more time to hit Ash with take down, only to have Ash slide under him between his legs and do another flip to get up behind him.

Seeing Ash do all his acrobatic movements to avoid him made him even angrier.

"Pikachu Iron tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu sprinted forward across the battlefield like lighting with his tail turned to metal.

Rhyperior saw this and turned to face Pikachu. Hurling his arms forward to try and smash him.

Pikachu, however, leapt up and off each of Rhyperior's fists.

"Pika chu!" He shouted as he crashed his tail into Rhyperior's face.

"Groww!" Rhyperior shouted before he fell over and landed on his back with swirly eyes.

"Whew." Ash said as he and Pikachu walked over to Rhyperior on the ground.

Ash reached into his bag and took out a Persim berry and then cut it into small pieces with his hidden blade. After doing so, he poured the cut up pieces into the Rhyperior's mouth to help cure him of confusion.

When the Persim berry took effect, the Rhyperior's eyes returned to normal.

He then waved his hand over Rhyperior's face with his hand glowing blue.

A few moments later, Rhyperior slowly got up and began breathing deeply.

He looked over at Ash and the pokemon he had hurt.

"Groww." He groaned in shame before he walked off.

"We did it." Ash said.

Aerodactly let the wounded pokemon out of his wings. Ash walked over and used his aura to heal them enough where they could walk off safety.

"Looks like we're done here. Let's head back." Ash said.

It took Ash about 30 minutes before he and his pokemon got back to the castle.

Once there they went back to the assignment room and waited in line to get to the front

Once there they saw a female guardian at the table.

"Your assignment?" She asked.

Ash handed the assignment notice to her.

"Ah yes the Rhyperior, master Dulin felt his rampage end. Well done." The guardian said as she reached down and came up with a 100 oz bar of silver.

"Here you are." She said.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"No thank you for your work guardian." She said before Ash and his pokemon left the room, then the castle.

Back in the house, Serena was still on the phone with Lucy.

"And that's everything you can expect in the first 4 months." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy, it's nice to have a friend who's already a mother." Serena said.

"Anything you need Serena."

Moments later the door opened as Ash walked in.

"Serena, I'm back." Ash said.

"Ash, great timing. I'm still on with Lucy." Serena said.

"Really." Ash said as he walked over to the phone and saw Lucy.

"Hey Ash, congratulations." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy. Does Brock know too?"

"Not yet, he's still at the pokemon hospital. I can't wait to tell him." Lucy said.

Moments later they heard crying from the other side of the phone.

"Well I guess Jasmine's up. I better go take care of her."

"Goodbye." Serena said.

"Bye." Lucy said before the image vanished.

"So how did the assignment go?" Serena asked.

"It went well, we stopped a crazed Rhyperior. We also got some more silver." Ash said.

Serena smiled.

"Ash, I told my parents about me being pregnant. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, if I was there your dad might have tried to strangle me through the phone." Ash said.

"I haven't told your family yet though. I wanted you to be here for that."

"Thank you. Want to do it now?"

"Yes." Serena said as she dialed in Felix's number.

A few moments later the screen lit up showing Felix on the other side.

"Serena, Ash. I wasn't expecting a call from you two. Is everything alright?" Felix asked.

"Yes, well. Uh." Ash said nervously.

"What's going on?" Felix asked.

"Felix, we have some news and we'd like everyone to hear it together." Serena said.

"Alright I'll get the gang." Felix said. A few minutes later, Delia, Red, and Korrina were with Felix behind the phone.

"Ash, Serena. There's something important you need to tell us." Delia said.

"Yes, we just found out some big news. Very exciting, and big." Ash said.

"Well what is it? Stop dragging it on." Korrina said.

"I'm pregnant." Serena said.

"What?" Felix said.

"You're pregnant!" Delia shouted out in excitement.

"Wow, congratulations Ash." Red said.

Korrina's face turned red as she gave a frustrated look.

"By Reduka first Lucy, now you too." She said before she grabbed Red by the collar of his guardian jacket and pulled him closer.

Red gave a freaked out look.

"We have work to do." She said before she dragged him out of the room.

All 5, including Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Well, anyway. Congratulations you two. I can't believe we're finally going to be grandparents." Delia said.

"So that's why you weren't feeling well." Felix said.

"If you two need help with anything. We're here for you." Delia said.

"Thanks mom, dad." Ash said.

"Ohh, I just can't wait to see that little baby." Delia said.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Felix asked.

"A few." Serena said.

"Well what about Satoshi if he's a boy." Felix said as Delia and Serena looked at him.

"What, it sounds like a good name."

Elsewhere outside, baby Charmander was playing with 2 Poochyena puppies and a Furfrou puppy, the offspring of Ash's Mightyena and Serena's Furfrou. They were also playing with a Fennekin pup, the child of Delphox and Zoroark. The Fennekin pup looked just like a normal Fennekin, except her fur was light grey rather than yellow.

They were playing hide and go seek, as Pikachu , Charizard, Charla, and the other parents watched.

"Grauu." Charla growled as she smiled, watching her son find one of the Poochyena pups and chase her around trying to catch her.

Charizard looked over at Pikachu and lowered his head over to him.

"Grauu." He growled, asking Pikachu about him and the wild Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu said saying it was going well, that they were officially mates, but she still wanted to stay in the jungle.

"Grauu." Charizard growled as he motioned his head at his son.

"Pika." Pikachu said shaking his head.

"Grauu?" Charizard growled, asking when it might happen.

"Pika." Pikachu said saying he didn't know when.

"Yena." Mightyena growled saying there would be enough babies around there already with Ash and Serena's child on the way.

Pikachu and Charizard sweat dropped.

As baby Charmander continued to chase after one of the Poochyena pups, the Furfrou pup accidentally ran out and slammed right into Charmander, before they both fell onto their backs and started crying.

"Grauu!" Charla growled as Mightyena also looked over. They both rushed over and picked up their babies, trying to comfort them.

Later that night, Serena was fast asleep while Ash was still outside with Lucario doing some sparring.

After catching , Lucario's palm again , he held him in place for a moment before letting him go.

The two were very tired now and breathing deeply.

"Alright I think that's enough for tonight." Ash said.

"Group." Lucario said nodding.

Lucario walked over to the area where he slept, as Ash looked up at the stars .

He had a lot on his mind about Serena and the baby. He was excited about it, but he was still nervous about becoming a father.

Moments later Charizard came up behind him.

"Grauu." He growled asking if he was concerned about the baby.

"You read my mind." Ash said.

"Grau." Charizard growled.

"I know I've raised plenty of pokemon, but this is different. A human baby, from scratch." Ash said as he held his temples.

"Grauu." Charizard growled saying not to worry, that being a father comes naturally. That before Charmander was born that he was worried to. He also reminded Ash about how he told him he would be there for him.

"Grauu." Charizard growled saying they would all be there for them.

Ash smiled.

"Thanks Charizard." Ash said before he walked back towards the house.

Charizard walked over to his area where he laid down and cuddled up beside Charla and their son.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Some of you have been concerned with my update times. Let me just explain the process it takes to make a chapter, first I have to conceive a plot for the chapter, then my beta reader and I must agree on the idea._

 _Then when I'm done studying for class/exam and doing ROTC work, I type it up which works well when I work on a chapter I find more interesting._

 _Then I must send my first draft to my beta reader, then he must find the time to read it and explain any problems with it._

 _After which sometimes we disagree on things._

 _Once we finally agree and I find the time, I make the changes we agree on and I finally publish it_

 _I'm only saying this because I've gotten complaints about update times._

 _On another note, I will say that once Exams are over I will have more time on my hand, since ROTC will be on break too._

 _Also some of you are wondering what Zahara is, I have explained it before but I will explain again._

 _Zahara is a region I came up with that is based on Africa, it will be visited later in this story._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask._


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3: Progression

It was early in the morning in the seafoam islands, and Ash was asleep with Pikachu above his head on the pillow.

Sleeping beside them was Serena who had a very sick look on her face, despite being asleep.

She began to thrash slightly before her eyes shot open.

"Oh no." She said as she gagged and quickly got out of bed.

She rushed over to the bathroom and aimed her face over the toilet before vomiting inside.

This woke Ash and Pikachu who turned to the bathroom.

"I guess her morning sickness is back." Ash said as he and Pikachu sweat dropped.

Several minutes later when the vomiting stopped, Serena came out in her bra and panties with a very tired-sick expression on her face.

She had just entered her third trimester of pregnancy and she was facing every negative effect of pregnancy, and her stomach had swollen up with their child inside.

"I think our baby hates me." Serena said as she got back in the bed.

"All pregnant women go through this Serena." Ash said.

"Why can't this baby just come out now." Serena said holding her stomach.

Ash could tell how uncomfortable Serena was not only by looking at her, but by his aura connection to her.

"Well when you're feeling up to it, I'll make you some breakfast. What would you like?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'd like some bananas with strawberry jelly on them." Serena said.

"Pika?" Pikachu said as he and Ash sweat dropped. Serena's cravings had only gotten stranger as her pregnancy progressed.

"Alright. No problem." Ash said.

Ash got up with Pikachu and spent a few hours doing some hard training with all his pokemon. He then fed them and all of the other pokemon first before going to the kitchen and getting out 2 bananas, peeling them, putting them on a plate, then spreading strawberry jelly on them.

Pikachu continued to stare at Ash as he did this.

"Pika." He said.

"You're one to talk Pikachu." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu's breakfast with ketchup spread over it.

"Pika." Pikachu said sounding a bit embarrassed.

As Pikachu ate Ash took his bacon and pancakes with Serena's breakfast.

Serena saw him come in.

"Ash you didn't have to bring it to me. I can." She started before Ash set a tray over her.

"I know how hard this pregnancy is on you Serena. In the spectrum of making us parents , you have the much harder part. The least I can do it try to make it easier to you." He said.

Serena smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she began eating the bananas.

Ash started eating as well.

"So how long until your next match?" Serena asked.

"Well, since I beat Drake last week I was told by Lance it was his turn. So I have a while before my next match. I was actually planning on doing some more guardian work today, but I think I'll stay here and take care of you." Ash said.

"No, I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless. You've taken great care of my Ash, but I don't want you to stop your life work. I'll be fine, besides Lucy and Brock are coming over today. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's no problem." Ash said.

Serena took Ash's hands.

"Ash you serve the greater good doing your work. I'll be fine." Serena said.

After finishing breakfast, Ash went outside with his pokemon.

"Alright Blastoise, you've got guardian duty today." Ash said.

"Blast!" Blastoise shouted in excitement.

Ash put Blastoise in his Pokeball as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

He made his way to the castle and to the assignment room.

As he looked over the list of assignments and saw one at platinum level. Platinum levels were among the most difficult and dangerous. Usually recommended for masters old, if not it was suggested that guardians work in groups.

As Ash looked closer at the assignment, he saw that his old friends Isabel of Infestation and Christian the Cleaver were at work.

Since the end of team rocket, the officers had been rallying any remaining grunts to do work for them. Things team rocket would have done at full strength. Pokemon poaching and selling on the black market and things of that sort. Only now they didn't have an entire organization to work with.

The officers were still dangerous, which is why they were put at a higher risk level.

"Got your eye on that assignment." Ash heard behind him.

He turned to see what looked like a 16 and 17 year old guardians standing there.

One of the guardians was a young man with slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, long brown hair that was tied over the back of his neck. He wore a light blue and yellow guardian jacket. Beside him was a young woman with lighter skin and long violet hair and more yellow eyes.

She wore a light green and yellow hooded guardian jacket.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Potter and this is my girlfriend Florinda. You're Ash Ketchum, son of the mentor and member of the elite 4."

"I am." Ash said.

"Well Potter has been a guardian for a year now and I just completed my training. We've been trying to become less green guardians and get more experience. We've wanted to go on some harder assignments, but since you took care of team rocket there haven't been many assignments like this before." Florinda said.

"We want to go on a run like this, but we could use someone with experience like yourself." Potter said.

It had been a while since Ash had worked with other guardians, it would be nice working them them again.

Even if they were young guardians, they would still have great skills. Ash had defeated Lysandre at age 15, and he had a tear of Reduka.

"Alright I'll accompany you." Ash said.

"Really, thank you." Florinda said.

Elsewhere back at the house, Serena was outside with the pokemon.

Many of Ash's pokemon were still very tired from their long training session earlier that day.

Despite this Lucario was still practicing his agility skills.

Serena, Charla, and Delphox watched as Charizard stood with his son.

Baby Charmander took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and raised his chest forward.

"Char!" He shouted as he tried to breath fire.

Instead, just a whiff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Grauu." Charizard growled, telling his son to try again.

Charmander took another deep breath.

"Char!" He shouted as a tiny spark of fire came out of his mouth and landed in front of him.

Charla sweat dropped as a few of the other infant pokemon watching , tried not to laugh.

One of the Poochyena pups, made no effort until his Mother growled at him.

Charmander gave a sad expression as he dropped his head and arms forward.

Charizard placed his right hand on his son's back as Charmander lifted his head back up.

"Grauu." Charizard growled as tried to give his son some words of confidence.

He then turned his head up into the air and increased the size of his tail flame.

"Grauu!" He roared , unleashing a massive jet of fire into the air the wormed up the entire enclosure.

Charmander was amazed by the display his father was showing before him.

His eyes lit up.

"Char."

Charizard lowered his head and smiled down at his son, who put on a more determined expression.

He aimed his head forward and concentrated hard.

"Char." he growled as his tail flame grow larger.

"Mander!" He roared as he unleashed a baseball sized burst of fire forward.

"Char!" Charmander shouted in excitement.

Charizard smiled and nodded his head.

Charla also smiled.

"Good job Charmander." Serena said.

"Phox." Delphox said saying better late than never.

Charla gave a rather devious grin at Delphox.

"Grauu." She said asking if her daughter had breathed fire yet.

Delphox growled as Charla growled back at her.

Despite all their time together, Delphox and Charla still had trouble getting alone.

"Easy you two. We don't need another fight like last time, you almost burned this place down." Serena said.

"Saur!" Venusaur shouted with an irritated expression.

Despite this , the two female fire starters kept growling at each other.

Seeing his mate and former mate at each other's throats like this, made Charizard sweat drop.

"Char?" Charmander said asking why his mother and Delphox were always fighting.

"Grauu." Charizard growled, saying he'd explain it , when he was older.

Pidgeot was flying above the house when he saw two familiar faces approaching the house from the front.

"Ott." He squawked before he flew down and landed beside Serena.

"Ott."

"Someone's here? Oh it must be Brock and Lucy." She said as she slowly got up. With her swollen stomach and aching feet, she had trouble getting up. But was helped up by Delphox and Charla.

She walked inside the house and opened the front door to see her friends standing there.

"Brock, Lucy. I'm so glad you made it."

"Serena, it's food to finally see you again." Lucy said as she came forward and hugged her.

"We don't get to see you guys often enough. Speaking of which where's Ash?" Brock asked.

"He's doing some guardian work right now."

"Well that is important." Lucy said.

"Where's Jasmine?" Serena asked.

"She's with my parents." Brock said.

"I must say Serena, you're glowing with your pregnancy." Lucy said before Serena lead them outside.

Elsewhere on the shores near a smaller island near the main seafoam islands, 2 large boats were anchored just off shore.

On the beach of the island a number of men and women wearing white shits and pants with red Rs on the center of their shirts. Beside them were several Nidoran and Zubat. The rocket grunts were loading cages with wild pokemon inside them, into some skiffs.

Also on the beach was a woman with green hair, and a yellow dress with black stripes on it.

Her skin was painted the same colors , and she had 2 Beedrill beside her.

"Move faster you lazy Slowpokes, we don't have all day." Isabel said as she and her Beedrill lifted up 3 cages together and loaded them onto one of the skiffs.

"Ma'am, this would be easier if we had more men." One of the grunts said.

"Well, you can thank Seir for our problems. Stop yapping or your cut of the profit will be deducted." Isabel said.

Once they loaded, all the pokemon they also got on the skiffs, but Isabell left first.

As the last one prepared to leave, the driver heard something. He turned around to see a Mega Heracross fly at them.

"Oh Shi" The driver started before he was hit by the side of the Mega Heracross and knocked into the water. Several of the other grunts were as well. The Mega Heracross slammed his horns into several of the rocket pokemon, immediately knocking them out as well as tearing several of the cages open, freeing the pokemon inside.

Moments later a Mega Scizor flew up from above them and snapped his claws around 2 more Zubat, knocking them out before slashing the remaining cages open.

As the grunts that were knocked into the water, got out and onto the beach. A pair of young aura guardians rushed out of the jungle and at the grunts.

"Stop them!" The grunt sergeant said as he drew a pistol and fired 4 shots at them.

The two guardians used aura to deflect the bullets before the female guardian unleashed an aura sphere that hurled the sergeant and 2 of the grunts back.

The female guardian drew her hidden blades as 3 of the grunts rushed forward with electric batons in hand.

The guardian slashed through 2 of the batons with her blades before acrobatically jump kicking the third grunt. As the other two came from behind, the female guardian quickly slammed her left elbow into one's face before quickly ducking under the third's strike and then leapt up , crashing her knee into his face.

At the same time the male guardian caught one of the grunt's arms and held him in an arm bar while also smashing his foot into another rocket grunt's face. As two more rushed at him he hurled the one he was holding into the ground and rammed one of the remaining grunts with his shoulders.

As the last came forward he slashed his baton in half with his hidden blades before crashing his palms into the man's temples.

The sergeant had now gotten back up and behind the male guardian with the pistol held to his head.

Just before he could fire, the male guardian quickly turned and sliced the barrel of the gun off with his hidden blades. The sergeant had a very freaked out expression on his face as the guardian smiled.

"Never bring a gun to a knife fight my friend."

He grabbed the Sergeant by the head and crashes his knee into his face, knocking him out.

"Let's go!" Potter shouted as he and Florinda rushed over and into the boat. Their pokemon quickly got in the boat with Florinda as Potter pushed the skiff out and into the water before jumping in.

Florinda started the engine and followed the 2 retreating skiffs.

Potter noticed there were two larger boats with one skiff heading to each.

"2 boats, which do we follow?" Potter asked.

"Follow the officer." Florinda said as she turned towards the boat Isabel was heading for.

"Ma'am, we're being followed." One of the grunts said.

Isabel turned and saw the 2 guardians on the skiff following her.

"Guardians." She said in an angry tone.

"Poison sting!" Isabel shouted.

Her 2 Beedrill aimed their pincers and unleashed a furry of stingers at the other skiff.

"Iron defense!" Florinda and Potter shouted as their mega pokemon flew forward and covered themselves in in metal before all of the stingers bounced off them harmlessly.

"Dam." Isabel said as she got on the radio.

"Driver raise the anchor and star the engine now!" She screamed before changing the frequency.

"Christian guardians are after us , get your boat out of here!" She shouted.

As her skiff reached the boat, Potter saw the anchor of Isabel's boat raise and the engines start. He also saw Isabel's skiff reach the boat, her grunts began to unload the poached pokemon.

"They're going to get away! Scizor use Metal claw on the engines!"

Mega Scizor's claws opened as he flew behind the boat.

Two rocket grunts in the back saw this.

"Poison sting!"

The two unleashed the attack before Mega Scizor flew forward and slashed through the incoming stringers before slashing the two Nidoran and hurling them back into a wall.

Mega Scizor then opened up his pincers and snatched the two grunts in his claws before hurled them off the boat and into the water.

He then heard the motor start and quickly flew down before snatching the motor in his claws and ripping it clean off.

As Isabel got on the boat with her grunts and all the poached pokemon she noticed the boat wasn't moving.

"What's going on driver, I told you to move the boat!" She shouted over the radio.

"Ma'am something wrong with the engine, I've lost all control." The driver said before he saw the engine crash into the controls in front of him, he then looked up and saw Mega Scizor flying over him with the engine on his claws.

He sweat dropped.

"Uh Ma'am I don't think this boat is going anyway." He said over the radio.

Moments later Isabel heard a scream as she saw the grunt driver fly from the helm into the water.

She looked up and saw Mega Scizor flying over them.

She scowled as she saw the 2 guardians approach her.

"Get them!" She shouted as she ran to the front of the boat with her Beedrill.

Rather than stopping, Florinda increased the speed of the skiff before Mega Scizor flew down and picked up Potter as Mega Heracross did the same with Florinda.

The Skiff crashed into he side of the boat , breaking several of the cages open.

A pair Mankey who were now freed and viscously attacked two rocket grunts and their Nidoran, hurling them into the water.

Florinda and Potter leapt onto the boat from their pokemon as 3 grunts ran at them from behind with electric batons in hand.

Potter quickly turned and unleashed a pulse of aura that hurled the 3 into the water.

"Find the officer, I'll free the pokemon. Scizor help her!". Potter shouted.

Florinda, Mega Heracross, and Scizor rushed towards the front of the boat.

As Potter used his hidden blades to break open each of the cage locks, he saw several of the pokemon give terrified expressions.

Potter turned to see a rocket wearing a black military like uniform with a sheathed Katana on his back.

He raised his finger at Potter as two grunts ran at him.

Potter stood up and acrobatically leapt up , crashing his foot into the first man's face, hurling him into the water.

As the second thrusted his baton forward, Potter sliced his baton in half before catching the man's arm and locking it in a bar before hurling him into the water.

The sentinel drew his sword and slowly stepped forward.

Potter lunged forward with his hidden blades, only to have the sentinel block them with his sword.

Potter tried to strike him repeatedly, only to have the sentinel block every strike.

Potter then moved back and ran across the wall before acrobatically landing behind the Sentinel.

Just as he turned to face him, Potter smashed his foot into the sentinel's calf, making him cringe before Potter stabbed his side with his left hidden blade.

The man grunted as he dropped his sword. Potter slammed his foot into his chest, hurling the sentinel into the water.

Elsewhere at the front of the boat, Mega Heracross smashed his horn into 3 Zubat hurling them into the water as Florinda held a rocket grunt in an arm bar before throwing her into another grunt. The two fell into the ocean as Florinda turned to see Isabel with two knives in her hand a pair of Mega Beedrill beside her.

"Guardians! You've caused me enough trouble!" She shouted as she and her Beedrill flew at Florinda.

Mega Scizor and Heracross flew forward and crashed into the Beedrill.

Florinda drew her hidden blades and caught Isabel's blades. Despite this the rocket officer pushed forward and drew one of her knives back and thrusted it at Florinda's neck.

Florinda narrowly blocked it as she held it back from her face.

She then noticed a liquid residue on the knives and realized it must have been poison.

"The best insects have poison." Isabel said as she kept her attack on as Florinda kept away the blades with her own hidden blades.

When she saw Mega Heracross and Scizor hurl the two Mega Beedrill into the deck of the boat.

Seeing this invigorated her, she lurched back before acrobatically moving to the side.

Isabel tried to jab Florinda only to have Florina move back and caught he in an arm bar before throwing her into the deck. As she slammed into the deck, she dropped her knives and rolled to the side. She scowled at Florinda before running over to the side of the boat with her Mega Beedrill and leapt onto one's back as they flew her away.

Potter walked over to the front of the boat.

"I free'd all the pokemon." He said.

"There's still another boat." Florinda said.

"There's still another guardian." Potter said as he saw the other boat try to drive away.

On the front of the other boat, 4 rocket grunts and their Nidoran stood.

Moments later one saw something in the water, he looked over the side to see a Mega Blastoise in the water with Ash on his back with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted as Blastoise's center cannon unleashed a massive jet of water that crashed into the 4 grunts and their pokemon, hurling them over the side of the boat.

Ash and Pikachu leapt onto the deck of the boat as 4 more grunts with Zubat tried to surround them.

When Ash landed he slammed his fist into the deck, unleashing a pulse of aura around him that hurled the 4 grunts over the side.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he zapped all 4 zubat and 2 Nidoran, knocking them all out.

The last 4 grunts rushed to the bow with electric batons raised.

Ash drew his hidden blades and easily cut down their batons before acrobatically smashed his foot into one's face hurling him over the edge.

He then snatched another's arm and held him in a bar before throwing him into the third grunt, throwing them over the side. Ash blocked the last grunt's punch with his fore arms before slamming his fist into his face, hurling him over the side.

Ash saw one more grunt shaking as Ash stared at him.

Before Ash could even move, the grunt simply dropped his baton and jumped into the water.

Moments later Ash heard 2 loud clangs as a pair of Mega Scizor stood on the deck of the boat around Christian the cleaver in full armor with two katanas in his hands.

"You, I'll cut you to pieces then feed your remains to my pokemon!"

"It's over Christian release those pokemon." Ash said drawing his hidden blades.

Christian sheathed one of the swords before taking one of his boomerangs.

"Very well." He said as he hurled the boomerang.

Ash readied himself but the Boomerang went no where near him.

He and Pikachu were confused until he saw the Boomerang cut apart the top of the wall near the side of the deck. The wall fell over as it knocked all of the pokemon cages over the side and into the water as they cried out in terror.

"No!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

Mega Blastoise quickly swam underwater after them.

The two Mega Scizor flew at Pikachu as Christian drew his other sword and charged at Ash.

The two clashed as they exchanged blows with their blades.

Ash used acrobatic movements to evade some of the attacks, and try to strike Christian. His armor made it difficult to get him completely off balance.

Ash ducked under one of his strikes and then jabbed his blade into the side of Christian's armor and cut a portion off.

Christian lunged forward before Ash Ash leapt back then up, crashing his knee into Christian's face. As he stumbled backwards, Ash grabbed his arm and despite his size, Ash hurled Christian across the deck.

Christian dropped his swords and saw Pikachu crash into both his Mega Scizor with Volt tackle, knocking them both out.

He looked over at Ash.

"Dam you to hell boy! One day , one day!" He shouted before he returned his Scizor and leapt onto he skiff before driving off.

Ash and Pikachu gave fearful looks as they watched the water.

Moments later he saw Mega Blastoise come back up with all the island pokemon on the back of his shell.

"Whew, great work Blastoise."

"Oise!"

Elsewhere back at the house, Serena was with Lucy and Brock as they watched the pokemon.

"So after you give birth you're going to have a lot of babies around here." Lucy said as she and Brock watched Serena with baby Fennekin in her arms.

"Fen." The baby Fennekin said as Serena petted her.

"Any advice for a first time mother." Serena asked.

"Serena, I don't think you have to worry. With your and Ash's personalities, as well as your experience raising pokemon. Being parents is going to come naturally to you." Brock said.

"Still, you guys are such good parents. I just don't want to make any mistakes." Serena said as she handed baby Fennekin to her father.

"Serena, there's no such thing as a perfect parent. Everyone makes mistakes, even we do." Brock said.

"Let's not forget the crib incident." Lucy said as she and Brock sweat dropped.

"Crib incident?" Serena asked.

"Well once Jasmine got diaper rash and we did the known method of having her sleep one night without a diaper or pajamas, let her skin air out. When we woke up the next morning and found her crib, it was filled." Lucy said.

Serena nearly gagged at the thought of that, while Zoroark, Delphox, and Charla tried not to laugh.

"It wasn't pretty." Lucy said.

"You're one to talk, you 'had' to get to the battle frontier leaving me and my pokemon to clean up Jasmine and the crib." Brock said.

"Regardless, making mistakes impart of life. We know you and Ash are going to be great parents. Not to mention you've got some other parents here who will be able to help you." Lucy said.

Serena looked over at her pokemon and smiled.

"We're all here to help each other. We're one big family." Serena said.

"I will tell you this though Serena. You think you know love now, but when you first see your child. Hold them in your arms. You will never love anyone like you'll love that child." Lucy said.

Serena smiled again.

"How long after the baby is born will it be until I return to normal physically?"

"I got better pretty soon, but then again since I'm a guardian we're pretty resilient. But then again so are you, you'll be able to perform again soon after he's born."

"You know with you performing and Ash in the elite 4 you must be making a lot of money. Explains how you got a house on Seafoam and this enclosure." Brock said.

"Ash makes over 100,000 dollars per match. Sometimes more when he faces another elite 4 member. At times he has up to 4 matches a month, other times just 1. He made over 3 million dollars last year just with the matches alone, he made more money working with the guardians. How much I make depends on the gig, since I became a Kanto queen a lot of places want people like me. The Silph co paid me 60,000 to perform for them. Last year I performed for the opening ceremony of the Mt. Silver Conference and got 120,000 dollars." Serena said.

"And I thought being a doctor paid well." Brock said.

"Money is no concern to us. Especially with Ash's fixation with precious metal. He get's all his money put into gold, silver, platinum" Serena said.

"Because it's smart. The guardians have been doing it for thousands of years." Lucy said.

"That is why we have a treasure chest hidden under our house." Brock said.

Later that day, Ash was with Potter and Florinda in the assignment room.

"You 3 did well, those pokemon owe your their lives and freedom. You should be proud of yourselves, it is ashamed the officers escaped but those grunts are stuck on that island now. We contacted the navy and they are on their way to pick them up." The guardian overseer said as she took out 3 small 100 oz Platinum bars and handed them to the 3.

"We completed a platinum level assignment. I can't believe it." Florinda said.

"We have you to thank for this. Thank you." Potter said.

"You both worked hard and helped a lot of pokemon."

"Pika chu."

Later that night, Ash returned to the house where he and Brock made dinner for the 4 of them.

After Brock and Lucy left, Ash helped Serena into their room and onto the bed.

"Oh , thank you Ash. My feet ache so much I think I'm going to need to learn to walk again by the time the baby is born." Serena said.

"Just rest up, the day is over." Ash said.

He took off his shirt and pants as Serena also got down to just her bra and panties.

She held her swollen stomach as Ash saw her uncomfortable expression.

"I know how uncomfortable you are Serena. Maybe I can help." Ash said as he started to rub her feet.

Serena's expression changed as she felt the aches in her feet lessen.

"Ohh, yes that's much better." She said.

Ash continued to do so for several minutes before he reached into his bag and took something out.

Serena opened her eyes and saw a white rose in front of her.

"A white rose?" She said.

"To remind you how pure you are even with the pregnancy." Ash said as Serena took the rose and gave a very touched look at Ash.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as she kissed him.

* * *

 _Alright another chapter done folks,_

 _baby will be coming soon so look forward to that._

 _Not to much more to say_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: New Life

It was 2:00 in the morning in the seafoam islands and the starts lit up the dark sky.

Below them, was Ash and Serena's house where their pokemon were fast asleep inside the enclosure.

Charla and Charizard were cuddled up against each other, with Charmander asleep in Charla's arms.

Elsewhere, Furfrou and Mightyena were laying around their 3 pups, who were fast asleep up against their parents' stomachs.

Lucario was in a meditative position, feeling the aura around him even as he slept.

That was when eyes eyes abruptly opened when he felt something. He turned to the house.

Inside the house, Ash and Serena were fast asleep with Pikachu above Ash's head.

That was when Serena was suddenly awakened by a sharp pain in her lower body.

She moaned in pain as she held her stomach.

"Huh"Ash said as he and Pikachu opened their eyes.

"Serena what's wrong?"

" It hurts, so much down there." She said.

"Pika?"

That is when Ash felt something else.

He raised the covers off Serena as they both saw a large wet spot in between her legs.

Both their eyes, and Pikachu's eyes widened.

"Well that explains the pain." Ash said as he and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Ahhh! Get me to a doctor! I don't care if he's your precious healers or not! Just get me to a doctor!" She shouted as she grabbed Ash by his shoulders and gave an incredible irritated/painful look.

"Right , let's go!".

Despite her addition weight, Ash lifted Serena up in his arms quickly and got out of the room with Pikachu leaping onto his shoulder.

He rushed outside to the enclosure to find several of the pokemon were already awake.

"Huh? Did the screams wake them up?"

"Grouu." Lucario said saying he felt a disturbance and woke the others.

"Does it really matter! Get me out of here!" Serena screamed in pain.

"Charla and Charizard can get us there the fastest." Ash said.

"Char?" Charmander asked.

Charla lowered her head in front of him.

"Grauu." She said saying he'd be fine with the other pokemon until they came back.

Ash helped Serena onto Charla's back before climbing onto Charizard's.

"We won't be back till morning guys, Lucario you're in charge." Ash said.

"Grouu." Lucario growled nodding.

The two Charizards kicked off the ground and quickly flew towards the castle on top of the island.

After landing, Ash got off Charizard and helped Serena off before carrying her over to the entrance.

He placed his glowing hand on the door as Serena tried to endure the pain.

"Hurry up!"

Moments later the door opened and a guardian stood on the other side.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"We need to get inside."

"It's 2:00, can't it wait till morning."

Serena's face turned red.

"A tiny person is trying to come out of me and you will never experience pain like this! So if you're not going to help us at least get out of our way!" Serena screamed as the guardian sweat dropped with a frightened expression.

" My wife is giving birth, we need the healer!" Ash shouted.

"Alright , alright I'll go wake her." He said.

Ash knew where the healing area was and immediately took Serena there.

Once they reached the healing area, Ash laid Serena down as Charizad and Charla came over her as well.

"Where the hell is the healer!" Serena screamed.

"It's going to be alright. The healer will get here soon and the baby will be born and" Ash started before Serena gave him an irritated expression.

"Stop talking!" She screamed.

At the same time she grabbed his hand and started squeezing it so hard that he felt like he was loosing circulation and blood flow to it.

"Alright, that's fine if it helps you." Ash said grunting and sweat dropping.

"It would really help if that healer would get down here!" Serena screamed.

Moments later another guardian came in with an Audino beside her.

"Alright I was told I have a baby to deliver." She said as she walked over.

"First things first." She said as she grabbed the top of Serena's shorts.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Well you want to deliver the baby and these will be in the way." The healer said as she took off Serena's shorts and panties.

Her Audino handed her a sterile blanket and the healer placed it over Serena's legs.

"Alright let's take a look down there." She said a she lifted up the blanket.

"H'm your about 3 centimeters dilated already. How long ago did the contractions start?"

"About 13 minutes." Ash said.

"This is good then. It means you won't have a prolonged labor."

"Thank Reduka." Ash said as Serena continued to cut off circulation to his hand.

"Can you do anything about the pain?" Serena asked with sweat and a very painful expression on her face.

"Don't worry we've delivered plenty of babies here, Audino use heal pulse." The healer said.

The Audino walked up beside Serena and closed her eyes before holding her arms over Serena.

"Aud" Audino said as she unleashed a pulse of healing energy.

The heal pulse lessened Serena's pain.

Despite this, she didn't let up on Ash's grip.

He almost wanted to ask Audino to heal him, but he knew it wouldn't turn out well.

Pikachu, Charizard, and Charla were a little uncomfortable.

Charla remembered laying Charmander's egg, which was very uncomfortable, but nothing like what Serena was going through.

As time went by, Audino kept Serena's pain at a reasonable level as she had more and more contractions.

Finally after a few hours passed and the healer looked under the blanket again.

"That's it, your 10 centimeters dialated, it won't be long now." She said.

"Finally, this will all be over soon." Serena said as sweat ran down her face.

"You see we'll be parents soon and."

"Ash, my love. I have appreciated everything you have done. But please just stop talking!" Serena shouted.

Pikachu, Charla, and Charizard all sweat dropped.

"Grauu." Charla said thanking Reduka that pokemon just laid eggs, and not this.

Charizard and Pikachu nodded.

"Alright I see the head, it looks like it's fully crowned. You're ok to start pushing." She said.

Serena cried out in pain as she began to push.

"That's it , you're doing great." Ash said as Serena cried out more.

"Yes, they're almost here. One more push."

"Ahh!" Serena cried out as she gave one more push.

That is when they heard crying.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"The baby is out." The healer said as she cut off the umbilical cord with her left hidden blade.

Ash slowly walked over as the healer wrapped the baby in a cloth.

"Here is your son." She said as she handed the baby to Serena.

he then walked over to Serena, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Serena, he's here." Ash said as she held the baby.

Serena's eyes teared up again as she held her son in her arms for the first time.

When he was held by Serena, the baby stopped crying, making more peaceful sounds.

Serena held her baby close to her face.

Serena had loved many in her life, she loved Ash, she loved her parents, her pokemon. But now, she never felt a stronger sense of love for anyone like she did not for her newborn son. She loved him more than anyone, or anything.

"I'm going to love you, now and forever." She said as tears continued to stream down her face.

Ash then took the baby in his arms and carefully held him.

The baby had more tanned skin like him and Ash could feel his own aura inside the baby.

"Pika." Pikachu said as he watched the baby in Ash's arms.

As the baby continued to cry, he slowly opened his eyes. The baby's eyes were light blue, just like Serena's.

Ash smiled as he stared into his son's eyes, before handing him back to Serena.

"I can get him registered a citizen of Kanto. Have you decided a name yet?"

"We haven't." Serena said.

"Well, maybe we've been too insistent on naming him from our families. Why not give him his own name. How about Jason?"

"Jason." Serena said as he looked down at her son.

"Yes, yes that's who he is. His name is Jason." Serena said.

"Alright Jason it is, what about a middle name?"

Before Ash could even start, Serena spoke.

"Altair, that should be his middle name." She said.

"Really, Serena you don't have to."

"I know, but that's what I want his middle name to be. So he knows what you know, that his ancestors are always part of him."

Ash smiled.

"Thank you."

"Altair, so you are the same Ketchum as the mentor. Jason, Altair, Ketchum. He'll be registered as a citizen by tomorrow."

"Thank you." Ash said.

Charla and Charizard lowered their heads in front of Jason's face.

Pikachu also leapt onto Serena's stomach and slowly stood over the baby.

Jason saw the 3 pokemon over him, smiling.

Rather than being scared, Jason seemed amazed by the 3 pokemon over him. The baby gave a smile and laughed a little.

Ash came over to them as Serena looked back up at him.

Ash moved his head in and kissed her.

"Oh Ash I'm sorry I've been at your throat this whole time. It just hurt so much, and this is so much so fast I." She said crying before Ash lowered his face to hers.

"It's alright, it's just the hormones."

"Are we really ready to be parents. It's so much, can we handle this?"

"Serena, we're going to be parents and everything is going to be alright. I promise" Ash said.

A week passed since Jason was born and the new family returned to their home.

It was early in the morning and Serena was swimming just off shore with the water pokemon. Although their daily lives had changed now that they had a son, they still enjoyed things they could do before.

Serena still found time for swims with her Vaporeon and practicing her performances. Ash also still had time to train with his pokemon and occasionally do a guardian assignment.

After 9 months of carrying a child insider her, it was nice to be able to the things she did before the pregnancy and get rid of all the baby weight.

They never had to hire a baby sitter with so many family members and 3 sets of parents already living with them.

All of their pokemon had fallen in love with baby Jason.

After getting out of the water she went inside to see Ash cradling Jason in his arms.

"Morning." Serena said.

" Morning, Jason mommy is back." Ash said.

Serena took Jason from Ash's arms and held him close.

"Hello my little love." Serena said as Jason seemed happy to see his mother.

"What time are your parents getting here?" Ash asked.

"They said their plane takes off at 10:00 and lands here at 2:00. Then your family get's here at 4:00."

"Alright that gives me time to do some training with my pokemon." Ash said.

"Try to shower before they get here though. The last time you trained with them you were so sweaty it looked like you climbed out of the ocean."

"You got pretty intense with your performance routine last night. I've never seen you sweat like that before." Ash said as Serena sweat dropped.

"Well my next performance is coming up next week and it's my first since Jason was born. I want to be ready. Besides I needed to get rid of the last of the baby weight." Serena said.

"You know I don't care about that right."

"I know." Serena said before she kissed him.

"But I do."

A few hours later, Serena was sitting in a chair in the living room with Jason in her arms. Her infant son was nursing off her breast as she stared down at him.

"You know, today you get to meet your grandparents. I can't wait for them to see you for the first time." Serena said.

"I love you so much." She said before she looked around to make sure Ash wasn't there.

"Je vous aime tellement mon précieux petit garçon." She said. Serena had always wanted her children with Ash to learn fluent Kalos, since they would be half Kalos and it would be there heritage. But secretly, when she was alone with him, she would speak more Kalos than Kanto.

She wanted his first words to be in Kalos.

"Rappelez-vous simplement d'avoir vos premiers mots soit comme cela, et par l'époque daddy découvre qu'il n'y a aucun choix." She said smiling before she saw Jason looked like he was struggling, before looking relieved.

Serena smelled something and sweat dropped.

"Well it looks like you need a change. Or should I say, Il semble que vous ayez besoin d'un changement."

Outside Ash was finishing up training with all his pokemon.

"Alright guys, that's good for today. Nice work all of you , I saw some serious improvement today."

Charmander was with his mother watching.

"Char." Charmander said in amazement.

He always loved watching his father train, to see what a Charizard could do. Charla also liked to watch, for other reasons though.

Ash wiped some sweat off his face.

"I better get into the shower before Serena's parents get here." Ash said before he walked inside.

Pikachu tried to catch his breath, as he looked around and saw Charizard, Mightyena, and Zoroark with their children. He also though of Ash and Serena with Jason. Everyone was having children, and he had a mate. He looked over at the jungle and sweat dropped.

At 2:15 there was a knock on the door. Serena opened it to see her parents standing there.

"There you are Serena." Grace said.

"Mom, dad." Serena said as she was hugged by them both.

"It's so great to see you both again." She said.

"We don't get to see you enough. Quelle est ma petite fille faire?"

"Elle se débrouille très bien." Serena said before her father kissed her cheek.

"Alright are we going to speak Kanto, Ou allons-nous parler Kalos? We should really decide." Grace said.

"We are in Kanto." Serena said.

"Plus that husband of yours probably never learned Kalos."

"Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous les deux faire." They heard Ash say from inside the house.

Serena lead them into the living room where they saw Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and Jason in his arms.

"Oh that's him!" Grace shouted as she rushed over and saw her grandson's face.

"Meet Jason." Ash said as Alex also came over and saw him.

"Look at him. He's so handsome, must take after his mother." Alex said.

"He has your eyes Serena."

"Those are your eyes too Grace." Alex said.

The 4 sat down as Grace and Alex took turns holding their grandson.

"So your first performance since Jason was born is next week. I wish we could stay for it." Alex said.

"Well that's why I think you should retire already General." Grace said.

"I'm a soldier dear, and some day I will be the commander of the entire Kalos army." Alex said.

"So Ash, how is life in the elite 4?" Grace asked.

"It's great. I get to battle the best trainers in the world and make plenty of money."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"I'm sure life will be a bit different now that you have Jason. Life always changes with children, but in a good way. You'll never be able to imagine how much more fulfilling you life is when you have a child. Watching them grow up." Alex said.

They continued to talk for another 2 hours before there was another knock on the door. Ash went to open it to see his parents as well as Red and Korrina.

"There you are." Ash said before his family hugged him.

"Now where is he?" Delia asked.

Ash lead them inside where they saw baby Jason in Serena's arms.

Delia covered her mouth in excitement as she and Felix came over.

"Delia, Felix, this is Jason, Altair, Ketchum." Serena said as Delia took him in her arms.

"Oh look at him, he looks just like Ash when he was a newborn. Except the eyes, those are clearly your's Serena."

After a minute she handed him off to Felix.

"Altair for a middle name. I love you both so much, just like I love this little guy." Felix said as he held his grandson.

Eventually he handed him off to Red and Korrina.

"Hey little guy, I'm your uncle. You're daddy's big brother." Red said.

"Reduka, I'm so jealous Serena. I want to be a mother already." Korrina said with a frustrated/envyous face.

Ash's family sat down too as Delia and Felix took turns holding Jason.

"So you've been parents for a week now. How are you taking it?" Delia asked.

"Dealing with all the diapers and never ending crying." Grace said.

"Well actually, Jason's not much of a crier." Ash said.

"What?" Alex said as he and Grace looked confused.

"Yeah, he almost never cries, and when he does he immediately stops whenever Ash or I hold him. It's nice." Serena said.

"Huh, you know when Ash and Red were infants the same thing happened. They almost never cried and when they did they stopped when I came." Delia said.

"That's no surprise. It's how guardian babies are." Felix said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You see even at infant age they can feel the aura around them. So when a guardian baby feels the aura of his parents he is instantly calmed because he knows they are his parents. It's also why they usually aren't scared of pokemon when they see them." Felix said.

"So Jason already knows how much we love him! That's awesome!" Serena said.

"Alright finally, I have to go to the bathroom." Korrina said as she got up and took a bag with her.

"She has to go to the bathroom?" Grace started.

"Don't ask." Red said.

"You know I think you two are going to be great parents but if you want any advice or help. We're here for you." Delia said.

"Thanks mom."

"Also visit us more often. I want to see Jason a lot." Delia said as she kissed Jason on the cheek.

"By the way how is Tyler doing these days?" Ash asked.

"He's doing well. Maybe he likes hand to hand combat a little too much, but Kal always loved that too. " Felix started.

"Yes! Reduka yes!" They heard Korrina scream from the bathroom.

She sprinted out of the bathroom with something in her hands before she nearly tackled Red to the ground, wrapping her arms around him and passionately kissing him.

"I'm finally pregnant!" She screamed as she showed 3 pregnancy tests in her hands that all had plus symbols on them.

"We're finally going to be parents!" Korrina shouted, hugging him with tears coming down here eyes.

The others sweat dropped, except Red.

"Sorry to steal your guy's thunder so abruptly. But Korrina, this is the greatest thing to happen to us." Red said.

"I'm so happy!".

Later that night, with their guests fast asleep in the 3 guest rooms. Ash and Serena were standing together over Jason's crib.

"Goodnight Jason, we love you." Ash said as Serena lowered him into the crib.

"Dormez bien mon ange." Serena whispered into his ears.

They looked down at their sleeping son.

"He's so adorable when he sleeps." Serena said as she rested her head against Ash's shoulders.

"He is, he's our baby." Ash said.

"Our life will never be the same as it was before. But I'm glad it won't." Serena said as she lowered her head in and kissed Jason's cheek.

"I almost don't want him to grow up. Let him be our baby forever. Still I want to hear his first words and see him become a man."

"Yeah his first words. Je me demande s'ils vont être en Kalos?" Ash said grinning at Serena who sweat dropped with an embarrassed expression and closed eyes.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So there you have it folks, Jason, Altair Ketchum. Ash and Serena's 'first' child._

 _He'll only be a baby for this story, but now you've at least met the main character of the next story._

 _My exams end tomorrow, and on Thursday I see The Force Awakens._

 _I have been a bit irritated that pokemon XY and Z has been pretty dry on amourshipping aside from one or two moments. Hopefully this week's will have more._

 _Also Korrina is now pregnant with Red's children, I had to folks considering how much she wants to have kids._

 _So with that said, she may or may not give birth in this story. Likely not._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: The Zahara cup

It was evening in Celedon city and Ash was sitting inside a large ball room with Jason in his arms, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Charizard with Charmander beside him. He sat at an empty table except for himself and his pokemon.

All around him were a series of well dressed people with their pokemon. Government officials, military officers, enlisted members, and ordinary people there, just to enjoy the show.

In the middle of the room was a large stage. Standing on the stage was none other than Serena wearing a black jacket with red cufflinks and are bow over the stomach areas. She wore a longer red skirt with lines across it and white diamonds at the ends. She also wore black leggings with diamond wholes at the top, with a foot gap between the top of the leggings and the bottom of the skirt.

Standing beside her was Charla, on her other side Delphox, and behind her Nidoqueen.

Surge came onto stage wearing his army officer service dress uniform with a single star on his shoulder ranks.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am brigadier general Surge of the Kanto army, today we celebrate Alexander Wallace and the blue army's victory over the Red army and the establishment of the Kanto republic. When freedom triumphed over tyranny. Many brave young men and pokemon perished so everyone in Kanto could be free. Now today we celebrate their proud sacrifice." Surge said as the room filled with applause.

"Now presenting our entertainment for tonight. The lovely Kalos performer and Kanto queen, Serena Ketchum!" Surge said as he stepped off the stage.

The lights in the room dimmed as 4 spotlights shined on Serena and her pokemon.

Ash smiled as she moved Jason into a position where he could see Serena.

"Mommy is going to perform Jason." Ash said as Jason watched his mother.

Nidoqueen came forward and lifted Serena up with her arms as Delphox and Charla both moved back and unleashed a fire spin combo around the two without hitting them.

Despite their dislike for teach other, Charla and Delphox could always put aside their differences for a performance.

Nidoqueen lifted Serena up and onto her back before she unleashed Earth power that tore through the fire in a manner that made a beautiful display. At the same time Serena danced elegantly on top of Nidoqueen despite Nidoqueen using Earth power every few moments when the fire spins resumed around her.

After another minute of this, Nidoqueen lowered her head as Serena stepped off.

She continued dancing as she took Delphox's hands as the two danced together.

When they did, Charla unleashed more fore around Delphox and Serena, this time Delphox used her physic powers to keep the fire just away from them. At the same time Nidoqueen unleashed poison sting into the fire, making it change color. Now it appeared that Serena and Delphox were dancing while on colorful fire without being burned.

After another minute of this, Delphox used psychic to lift Serena up into the air before she was picked up in Charla's arms. Charla began to elegantly move through the air, breathing fire around her, but using her wings to keep them away from Serena.

Serena kept her arms out as she flew with Charla.

Charmander watched his mother closely, as Charizard did the same.

After doing another few maneuvers in the air, Charla flew to the ground and let go as Serena did a front flip before landing in between Delphox and Nidoqueen.

As Serena came up, she and all 3 of her pokemon danced in synch while using their moves in elegant manners around Serena in an epic finish.

The crowd began a massive applause, as Serena and her pokemon bowed.

Ash saw Jason smile and try to reach his arms out at Serena.

"Grauu."

"Char." Charizard and Charmander growled , cheering for Charla.

Serena and her pokemon walked over to the table with Ash.

"You were awesome out there Serena."

"Thanks, it took me a long time to get that one in perfect synch." Serena said as Ash handed their 2 month old son over to Serena.

"Hello my little angle, did you enjoy mommy's performance?" She asked Jason kept smiling at his mother.

When Serena sat down with Jason in her arms, Charla also lifted up Charmander in her arms.

Moments later Surge came back up on stage.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed that amazing performance, I certainly did. Now we have another guest of honor, pokemon world champion Daniel Rian!" Surge said as Daniel came onto stage in his old Kanto Air Force officer uniform.

This caught Ash's attention as he quickly turned back to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. It's a pleasure to be here with all of you to celebrate out great nation's freedom from a corrupt government that only sought to benefit themselves. I came here not just as the world champion, but as a former captain of Kanto's Air Force. To raise a toast to every proud man and woman who has served Kanto." Daniel said as the room applauded and then raised their glasses.

"Now I am also here as world champion. I am here to make a special announcement. I am hosting a special tournament for the best trainers in the world. The Champion's league." Daniel said as Ash quickly put his glass down and listened closer.

"Each region's elite 4 and champion will act as the team for their region as they compete against the elite 4 and champions of the other regions. Each team will work to get their champion to the final round. The champion that wins will win for their entire region."

Also in the crowd was Will, who raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Which ever region wins will earn the title Champion region and is formally represented by me." Daniel said as the crowd began to applaud.

"This tournament will begin at the end of the month and will take place in Johann of the Zahara region. I will send out more information to each champion. I hope this tournament brings in plenty of spectators, and that the right region is named the Champion region." Daniel said as the crowd continued to applaud.

Ash and his pokemon turned to each other with confident/excited expressions on their faces.

Serena smiled as she turned to her infant son.

"Looks like we're going to Zahara." She said.

It was a week later and Ash was sitting on an airplane with Serena , Jason, and Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Looks like Jason doesn't mind plane travel. He's been asleep since we took off." Ash said.

"I've always wondered what Zahara was like. Especially when the Zahara civil war happened. I was only 10 at the time." Serena said.

The Zaharan civil war was a major conflict that took place over 13 years prior across the Zahara region. Before the civil war, the Zahara region was not a unified nation, but a collection of small states each independently governed, with only the Zahara aura guardians acting as a unified force in the region.

13 years ago, a Warlord named Garahd raised an army of rebels that began conquering each of the states. Garahd was a ruthless conqueror, who used terror, genocide and other horrible methods to conquer the region in his name.

Despite the aura guardians of Zahara trying to stop him, his army was too large and Garahd never stayed in one place too long. The people and pokemon of Zahara were slaughtered by Garahd's army.

But 12 years prior the Governments of Kanto and Kalos agreed that for humanitarian pokemontarian reasons, they needed to stop him. So a coalition of Kanto and Kalos Military forces joined up with a confederacy of Zaharan states that had formed under a man named Madela and began combating Garahd's army.

Eventually the Coalition defeated his army at the battle of Johann. It was also at this battle that Garahd was found mysteriously killed near the edge of the battlefield. No one ever knew how Garahd was killed, even the Zahara guardians were un aware.

"My dad use to tell me stories about that war. Back when he was just a captain in the coalition."

"I can't imagine how violent it must have been." Ash said.

"My dad said he never saw anything like it. The horrible things Garahd's army was was in Zahara."

"If I remember right, Alex earned a Cross for Military Valour during the war." Ash said.

"He did, after he lead his company behind a heavily fortified enemy position, completely outflanking them and destroying the position with minimal losses. It's also what got him recommended for a promotion to major. " Serena said.

"It must have been scary for you and your mother when he was in Zahara."

"It was, I remember one day a soldier arrived in service dress and we thought maybe he had been killed. It turns out he was just there to tell us about my dad's Medal. My mom almost slapped the soldier for scaring her and me like that."

"I guess I can never truly relate to them. Guardians are more warriors than soldiers."

"You're still a soldier to me. You fight for the innocent. Not to mention you've been in plenty of dangerous situations" Serena said.

Several hours later the Zahara region came into view.

"Looks!" Ash said as he and Pikachu stared out the window.

Below them they saw the Zaharan savannas.

The savannas were much like the safari zone , but much larger. They saw several pokemon below, Pyroars, Rhydon, Ryhorn, Growlithe, Arcanine, Tauros, Bouffalant, Pidgeot, Slaking, Dolphan, and more.

"It's beautiful." Serena said.

Every now and then they saw towns and settlements around the savannas, but they noticed many of them were not in the best state of repair.

"It looks like Zahara still hasn't full healed from the scars of war." Ash said.

Eventually they reached a large city. Unlike the other settlements they saw, this one was in a good state of repair, and even looked as good as Viridian city. However, unlike Viridian city, there seemed to be more trees, waterways, and grassy areas in the cities.

"Johann city." Ash said.

The plane landed at the airport and let its passengers off into the terminal.

Ash and Serena made their way to the baggage claim when they saw a well dressed man holding a sign that said "Ash Ketchum."

The man had dark skin , they noticed that most of the airport workers had dark sin.

"Mr. Ketchum of the Kanto elite 4. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Lethabo welcome to Zahara. I have been asked to take you to your lodgings for your stay here."

"Thank you." Ash said. They followed the driver outside to a car where he helped them load their bags into the car.

As Ash and Serena got in the car, Pikachu leapt down onto Ash's lap.

"It will take us about 30 minutes to reach the Irene Country Lodge. All of the elite 4 members will be staying there."

As they drove down the streets they saw that like the airport, post of the people in Zahara had dark skin.

"Johann city is beautiful." Serena said.

"You're lucky the Champion league is happening in the capital. It is one of the few cities that has fully recovered from the civil war. Chancellor Madela did much to help us recover in his his 8 years as chancellor, but we still have much work to do. The damage Garahd did to Zahara was, extensive."

"My father served in the Kalos portion of the coalition." Serena said.

"Then he's a hero my lady. I was 18 when the war started and served as a private."

"I'm sure the Champion's league must be helping the Zahara region in some ways." Ash said.

"It has certainly opened up more jobs here, and brought more money to the people. We have Daniel Rian to thank for that."

30 minutes later, they reached the outskirts of the city near a small lake with Zahara trees around them. Beside the lake was a very luxurious looking resort. It looked like the type of hotel that was more of a collection of fine condos than a multi story rooms.

"Here we are." The driver said.

They got out as Ash handed the driver a silver coin as a tip.

"Thank you." He said.

With Jason in Serena's arms the driver helped Ash bring the bags into the check in area.

Ash approached the counter where a woman was writing in a log book with a Minun beside her.

When she saw Ash, she recognized him.

"Ah Mr. Ketchum. Welcome to the Irene Country Lodge. Your room is already prepared." She said as she placed two keys on the counter as Ash took them.

Ash and Serena made their way to their room. The room was pretty large with light tan carpet, a large balcony, one bed, a few finely made wooden dressers and a television on top of a medium sized one. The bathroom had a nice Jacuzzi tub.

As Serena began to unpack the cloths as Ash set up Jason's portable crib they packed.

An hour later, Serena was nursing Jason while Ash went to get some ice.

He walked past the resorts work out room where he saw Bruno doing straight up push ups.

"Looks like Bruno's already here." Ash said as he reached the ice machine.

"So Ash, you made it." He heard in a thick Kalos accent. He turned to see none other than Laura Wald standing there.

"Laura." He said.

"Yes, I arrived this morning with Siebold. I never got to congratulate you on making it into the elite 4 of Kanto."

"Thank's Laura, but I never really got a chance to do congratulate you."

"Well I guess that makes us even."

"Still, I hope you know that Kalos isn't going to loose this Champions league." Laura said.

Ash and Pikachu smiled confidently.

"At the end of the league, Kanto is going to end up on top."

"That's where your both wrong." Another voice said.

They turned to see none other than Aaron of the Sinnoh elite 4 approaching with a Beautifly beside him.

"Aaron. You're here too." Ash said.

"You sound very confident for someone who was soundly defeated by me in our last match."

"My darings and I are ready for any of your pokemon. Even that nasty Charizard of yours Ketchum."

"Well good luck to you both. In Kanto we're always ready to battle." Ash said before he filled up the ice.

As he walked back towards his room, he heard someone else.

"So confident aren't you Kanto boy. Just like your Roman ancestors." He turned to see Shauntal of the Unova elite 4."

"Shauntal, it's been a while hasn't it." Ash said.

"Since you humiliated Grimsley 2 years ago in Unova."

"It's not my fault that I beat him. Well I guess it's partly my fault." Ash said sweat dropping as Pikachu smiled.

"How that Pikachu of yours beat his Krookdile and Tyranitar is beyond me."

"We train harder than our opponents." Ash said.

"We'll see if that's enough to win Kanto the Zahara cup." Shauntal said before she walked off.

Later that night Ash ordered some food for him and Serena to have in their room. Jason was fast asleep in his crib as Ash and Serena knelt down over a low table they had set up and finished up their rice.

"So the other elite 4 members seem confident." Serena said.

"They do." Ash said.

"I don't think they're the only ones." Serena said with a sly smile as she looked at Ash.

"Nothing wrong with a little confidence Serena." Ash said.

"I never said it was."

Pikachu and the other pokemon they brought with them were all eating their dinner as well.

"So now that Jason's sound asleep, I was thinking maybe we could give each other massages after dinner." Serena said in a certain tone.

"I can't, I met got a message from Daniel via Aura, he wanted to see me later tonight."

"Shoot, when will you be back?"

"You never know with Daniel. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." Ash said.

After finishing dinner, Pikachu and Ash let the hotel and went back towards the city.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Serena was outside at the hotel's pool in the hot tub.

Jason was still asleep in the room with her pokemon watching him.

As much as she loved her family, it was nice to have a moment to herself, and the water jets felt good.

Her eyes were closed and she nearly dozed off before she heard a voice.

"I thought we might see you here."

She opened her eyes to see May and Brendan.

"May, Brendan. It's been a while." Serena said.

A year prior Brendan made it into the Hoenn elite 4, May and him met them again after Brendan had a match against Karen.

Serena noticed May's stomach was swollen up like her's was when she was pregnant.

A minute later they were all sitting together at a table.

"Ash went to see Daniel."

"Daniel himself?" Brendan said.

"Ash and Daniel are close friends at this point. I'm not too surprised." Serena said.

"I hear rumors that you and Ash have a baby." May said.

"We do, Jason he's 2 months old."

"Well if you couldn't tell, I'm about 6 months pregnant. Any advice for a first time mother." May said.

"A lot of it will come naturally to you. The actual birthing process is….Difficult, but once you see your baby for the first time, you'll never lover anything like you'll love them." Serena said.

"Ash has been doing well in the elite 4. Even in Hoenn Drake and Steven talk about him." Brendan said.

"Well congratulations for making it there yourself."

"It certainly wasn't easy. But I made it, and in a few months May and I will have a baby girl." Brendan said.

Later that night Ash was inside the interior of the main stadium where the league would take place.

He was lead into a large open room with windows overlooking the savanna outside the city.

Standing by the window was Daniel and his Charizard staring out at the savanna.

"Daniel you wanted to see us." Ash said.

He saw a rather uneasy look on Daniel's face as well as his aura. Pikachu noticed the same with his Charizard.

"Did you know Ash, that I fought in the Zahara civil war?"

"No." Ash said.

Daniel gave slight smile.

"I just out of the academy. A new gold bar second lieutenant Air Liaison officer who got thrusted into a civil war. But at the same time I was still an aura guardian."

"You couldn't have been the only one." Ash said.

Daniel looked back at the Savannah.

"My job as an Air Liaison officer was to be on the ground with infantry and coordinate air support for them. I was with a group of Kanto army rangers under then, Major Sugre. I ordered a lot of Air strikes, I even got into a few fire fights."

"You did?"

"Rangers lead the way, which usually means they see action before anyone else. Which also means if you are their Air Liaison officer, you'll be seeing action too."

"Having the best pokemon in the world and guardian training must have helped."

"Charizard and my other pokemon also saw plenty of action, I even earned an Air Force Cross when one of Surge's platoon Lieutenants was wounded by shrapnel and I took over for him in an engagement. But I also had another mission, Madela and the commander of the Kanto military forces, Lieutenant General Truman. Both were aura guardians, Madela was and still is the mentor of Zahara. The night before the battle of Johann, they gave me a very special task."

"Special task?" Ash asked. Daniel and his Charizard looked at each other again.

"I had to find and kill Garahd."

"What?!" Ash said as Pikachu also looked dumbfounded.

Daniel gave a somewhat guilty look.

"I said the same thing when they told me this. Shouldn't we try to capture him, bring him to justice. But Madela told me that a year before Kanto joined the war,Garahd had already been captured and sentenced to die by the guardians of Zahara and the people for his crimes against humanity and pokemon. But he escaped, and caused even more death. They knew Surge's battalion would be attacking a position close to where Garahd was believed to be hiding, so I was told to find Garahd and kill him."

Ash couldn't believe that guardians wanted him to kill Garahd.

"What about capturing him?"

"I asked them, I pleaded with them. But they said Garahd had escaped the guardians and justice more than once. That they couldn't risk his genocide continuing. I remember Madela's words."

Daniel began retelling the day to Ash.

(Begin flashback)

 _Over 10 years prior, he was in Zahara near Johann. He wore a black uniform with a tan CIRAS type tactical vest with a Kanto flag patch on his right shoulder, black balaclavas and tactical goggles attach to his helmet. On the collar of his uniform was a single gold bar._

 _In his arms an ACR assault rifle. He was surrounded by Kanto army rangers in ACU's with ranger tabs on their shoulders and tactical vests on._

 _With them were 3 Large Aggron's, An armored Venusaur and 2 Skarmory._

 _The Battalion was on the edge of a savanna near a large building._

 _At the front of the Battalion was then Major Surge with his Riachu unleashing a massive thunder attack on 3 of Garahds' slave Pyroars and several of Garahd's militia. The Militia wore makeshift black and green cameo and older styles of military uniforms._

 _They were armed with AK-47's and PKM's firing down at the rangers from he courtyard._

 _"Let's go! Rangers lead the way!" Surge shouted as he and his elite shock troopers gunned down several of the Garahd Militia in their defensive positions._

 _Daniel used his guardian skills to make many quick movements across the savanna and fired precise shots with his enhanced senses, killing 5 militia men._

 _At the same time his Mega Aggron charged forward, with bullet's bouncing off his metal body like pebbles as he used bulldoze to plow through several militiamen and slave pokemon before crashing into an old t-72 tank near the entrance, tearing through it like paper._

 _"Dam that's some Aggron you have Lieutenant Nair." One of the rangers said._

 _Daniel didn't respond._

 _"They're in disarray, charge!" Surge shouted as the battalion rushed forward as the two Skarmory began using Steel wing on the men below as well as Venusaur using Frenzy plant on the men and their pokemon as well._

 _When the rangers rushed up they shot down the remaining Militiamen and secured the courtyard._

 _"Sgt patch us in to General Truman, tell him we're at the building."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _Daniel and his Aggron looked out at the savanna and saw the massive battle going on between the coalition and the Garahd militia army. Thousands of soldiers and pokemon battling, A-10 warthogs racing over the battle, strafing Garahd's men._

 _"_ _Daniel, can you hear me_ _." Daniel heard via aura message._

 _"_ _I hear you master Truman_ _."_

 _"_ _I know you are close to him Daniel, you know your mission_ _."_

 _"_ _I know it master_ _"_

 _"_ _Daniel, listen to me_ _" Another voice said, he recognized it as Madela._

 _"I_ _t's a hard thing to ask you, a mission not to directly save someone or a pokemon, but to take a life. But it is necessary Daniel and you are the only one who can do it._ _"_

 _"_ _I'll get the job done_ _." Daniel said._

 _"Yes sir. Understood sir. Alright men, new orders, it appears Garahd isn't here, but his chief Lieutenants are inside. We go after them now." Surge said as he turned to Daniel._

 _"Lieutenant Nair, we won't need you for this. Stay here."_

 _"Yes sir." Daniel said._

 _He watched as the rangers began breaching the doors and moving into the building._

 _Daniel returned his Aggron before he used aura vision to see all of the auras inside the building. Many red for Garahd's militia, and blue for the rangers. He saw a yellow one in a higher place in the building._

 _"Garahd." He said before he dropped his rifle and began scaling the side of the building before reaching a walkway._

 _Walking further on the walkway were a group of men, one who was bald, dark skinned wearing a older general uniform with black shades on and a Machete sheathed in his back._

 _"We need to pull the army back now or it will be completely destroyed."He said before he noticed a Kanto Airmen on the platform taking out a pistol._

 _"Soldier! Kill him!" The general shouted as he ran across the walkway._

 _As the Militiamen raised their assault rifles, Daniel fired several precise shots that killed then entire squad._

 _He tried to hit the general, but he was too far and missed. The magazine clicked empty as Daniel tossed his gun aside and chased after him._

 _He got inside and saw the General surrounded by another squad of men with all their weapons' raised._

 _"I see a gold bar on your uniform lieutenant, what's a butter bar airmen doing here alone. Want the glory of ending this war, a medal of honor, and fame. I'm afraid you'll get none. Kill him!"_

 _The squad unleashed a hail of bullets only to have Daniel raise his hands and create a barrier of aura that deflected all the bullets._

 _When the magazines clicked empty the militiamen looked terrified, almost as much as the general._

 _"Warlord Garahd, in the of humanity and pokemon you are found guilty or war crimes and are sentenced to die." Daniel said as he let out his hidden blades._

 _"Aura guardian! Kill him!" Garahd shouted as he ran._

 _Daniel sprinted forward and used an aura sphere to disrupt the militia ranks._

 _He then leapt into the squad, easily cutting them down with his enhanced strength and agility to easily tear through them using his hidden blades._

 _When he was past the militiamen he sprinted across the room after Garahd . At the end of the hall he saw Garahd with on a helicopter platform and an older chopper sitting there._

 _"No you don't!" Daniel shouted as he hurled a pokeball forward and touched his mega evolution stone. Moments later his Mega Charizard X came out and roared as he tore through the doorway ._

 _Daniel leap onto his back as Charizard X flew after the helicopter and used Dragon claw to slash its tail off._

 _The chopper began hurling down towards the ground with Charizard X staying close behind._

 _Daniel saw Garahd stumping in the chopper and leapt off Charizard._

 _He flew landed in the chopper and then kicked Garahd out of it before he leapt out and was caught by Charizard._

 _When he was close enough to the ground to not be harmed, Daniel was released by Charizard X and held his right hidden blade out. When Daniel reached Garahd he slammed his hidden blade into the man's chest as they hit the ground._

 _Garahd, grunted with his shades now on the ground beside him._

 _He looked up at Daniel._

 _"I only wanted a unified Zahara, you may disagree with my methods, but I deserved more than this. You know it as well, I can see it in your eyes." He said as he saw the guild in Daniel's expression._

 _Daniel's expression changed._

 _"You're a monster, who committed genocide all for your own personal gain. This is justice, but if it's any consolation. Zahara will be unified, under Madela."_

 _"That foolish guardian idealist, yet he sent you to murder me. How interesting. You guardians think you have the right to push your will on the people. Men like me are here to remind you that you can't."_

 _"We're here to protect the world's inhabitants from men like you. But my judgement isn't for you to be afraid of, it is that of the creator." Daniel said before Garahd faded away._

 _Daniel slowly got up and looked at Charizard X over him._

 _The two embraced as Daniel tried to come to terms about what just happened._

 _Back in the present day , Ash and Pikachu watched as Daniel's guilty expression returned._

(end flashback)

"It still haunts me to this day, that assignment. It didn't feel right, and even to this day it doesn't. I always ask myself if it was necessary. But Garahd would have been executed by someone else if not me, but why did it have to be me. "

"Is this why you wanted to have the Champions league here?"

"It is. Over 10 years have passed, but Zahara is still recovering from the scars Garahd left. I'm told that the revenue from the Zahara cup will make more than every pokemon league in the world combined. I financed it myself and I'm using all the revenue to help Madela heal this region. I hope that it will finally allow me to be at peace with what I had to do here." Daniel said as he put his hand on the window.

"Daniel, you're not a monster."

"I took a life when I didn't have to. What does that make me."

Ash slowly walked up behind him.

"I did to." He said as Daniel turned to him.

"I was 15 years old and in Kalos, Serena was kidnapped by flare grunts. One was going to mutilate her and rape her. I stopped him and killed him. But I could have just knocked him out. I didn't need to kill him, but I did. For a long time I never even wanted to look at a hidden blade again, yet my father helped me realize something. I wasn't a monster, and neither are you."

Daniel smiled.

"Even to this day you still amaze me Ash. Who knows where you'll end up some day."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Well I hope you guys liked this chapter because it was great to write it._

 _I finally got to see star wars episode 7 on the 17th, it was awesome! It had some problems, some pretty big, but still Awesome!_

 _I would say all and all it is as good as episode 4_

 _I won't spoil anything though, but you should see it._

 _Back to the chapter, The Zahara league will begin in the next chapter so I look forward to writing it._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Round 1

It was now evening, and Ash was with his pokemon in the savanna near the Johann city.

They kept away from the wild pokemon not wanting to disturb them, however, after spending most of the day training there, many wild pokemon had watched them.

The savanna was very hot and even more humid. Ash was covered in sweat and his pokemon were completely exhausted as well.

"Great training today guys, I think we're going to do great tomorrow." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Grouu!"

"Grauu!"

"Yena!"

That was when Ash noticed the time and his eyes widened.

"Oh no! The opening ceremony, I completely forgot! We need to get back to the hotel!"

He returned all his pokemon except Pikachu and Charizard, who he climbed onto.

Despite his fatigue, Charizard kicked off and flew back towards the hotel.

At 8:00 at the main Stadium where the Zahara cup would be held. The sky was already filled with stars.

Serena sat with May, and Serina inside a private box near the top of the massive Stadium.

"Geez Battle city is even bigger than the Indigo Stadium." Serena said as she looked down. Battle city being the name of the stadium.

Over 200,000 people were inside the stadium, some with small pokemon beside them.

Ash and the rest of the Kanto elite 4 were changing into their attire for the ceremony.

As Ash changed , Pikachu noticed Will, Koga, and Lance staring at him.

"Pika." Pikachu said as Ash looked over at the others.

"Uh is everything alright?" Ash asked.

"No, you stink!" Will shouted.

"Seriously you have bo like a barracks of soldiers who haven't bathed in a week." Lance said.

Ash sweat dropped.

"Well I never got the chance to shower, I spend all day training with my pokemon."

"Well next time for our safety , shower before you come here." Koga said.

"Leave him alone, sometimes when I head to the canyons to train with my pokemon I go 2 weeks without bathing." Bruno said.

All of the others stared at him sweat dropping.

Back inside the stadium the lights dimmed as fireworks began to shoot over the stadium.

At first, Jason was scared of the loud explosion sounds, until he saw the colors and patters in the air. Some of them looked like pokemon. There was a Pikachu shaped one, a Litleo, and even a Wailord.

That was when dozens of Zaharans wearing ceremonial Zaharan attire from the first Zaharan civilization that the romans helped the barbaric Zaharans build.

They had many Pyroars, Donphan, and other Zaharan pokemon with them as they played ceremonial music, and ceremonial dances.

"Apparently the theme for the ceremony is celebrating the history of the first civilizations of each region." Serina said.

"Really." Serena said.

As the lights dimmed again on the field, one section of the east of the stadium was focused on. A platform rose up.

When the smoke cleared they saw none other than the Unova elite 4. The elite 4 wore buckskin, and feather filled attire with hatchets, bows, and knives.

The crowd began to applaud.

Moments later another section in the lower right section rose up , revealing the Sinnoh elite 4. The Sinnoh elite 4 wore thick robes with cloth over their mouths and heads, some having spears in their hands.

Another section in lower west portion with the Kalos elite 4, wearing chain mail armor, also maiden attire for the female members.

The north western portion rose up with the Hoenn elite 4 on it.

They wore bronze armor chest plates and held large bronze round shields as the female members wore toga like dresses.

"There's Brendan!" May said as they saw Brendan wearing a corinthian helmet, bronze chest plate, shield and holding a spear.

Finally near the center one final platform rose up.

Serena saw it was the Kanto elite 4 wearing ancient roman attire.

Will wore a roman tunic like a senator would. Bruno wore legionary armor with shields and short swords. Koga wore a samurai's armor representing the history of Jhoto, who the Indigo league also represented.

Lance wore centurion armor while Ash wore ancient aura guardian robes from Altair's age. Aura guardians were part of roman myth, when Lance asked someone to wear it Ash eagerly took the role.

Serena smiled upon seeing this.

Ash and Pikachu saw the massive crowd around them and tried to take it all in.

That is when the central platform in the very center rose up with former Chancellor Madela and Daniel Rian standing there.

Madela like the other Zaharans wore ceremonial attire while Daniel wore roman general's gold plated armor .

The crowd uproared as the two stepped forward.

"Good evening one and all. I would like the formally welcome each and every one of you to the Zahara cup. It has been over 10 years since the civil war that nearly destroyed Zahara ended, and while we remember those who perished, we celebrate the sacrifices they made. We also celebrate one unified nation. With the cup in Zahara, we will finally heal the last of the scars the war left." Madela said.

Daniel took the microphone.

"I'm glad everyone who is here could come. Everyone in Zahara appreciates your support in rebuilding this great nation. Starting tomorrow all of the best trainers in the world will battle each other to prove which region's league is the greatest!" Daniel shouted as the crowd uproared in applause again.

"Now the tournament will be point based. For each match, a win will get your team 3 points, a tie 1 point each, and a loss no points. After 4 rounds the teams with the most points will have their champions face each other. Each battle will be a tag battle , not only to prove how good each elite 4 member is, but how well they work together."

He then handed the microphone back to Madela.

"So rest up well competitors, tomorrow we begin the Zahara cup!"

Later that night, Jason was fast asleep in his crib as well as Pikachu on the bed.

Inside the bathroom, Ash and Serena were inside the tub together with Serena's arms around Ash's shoulders and his hands around her rear end.

The two were also Kalos style kissing before Serena pulled her head back.

"Your BO is finally gone. "

"Yeah, that's why Lance said I could keep the guardian robe." Ash said sweat dropping.

"The opening ceremony was amazing none the less. I can't wait to see you battle tomorrow. Who are you going up against?"

"I don't know yet, the randomizer will tell us just before the match."

"Who would you want to be paired up with?"

"It really doesn't matter too much maybe Koga or Bruno."

"Who are you using?"

"Pidgeot, Hawlucha, and Lucario."

"Do your best out there, and whoever you get paired with does do."

Serena gave Ash another kiss as the jets from the tub continued to hit their bodies.

"This is so relaxing, we should get one for the house."

"Well our anniversary is coming up. Should it be the surprise gift?" Ash said smiling.

Serena closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'll never see it coming." She said before pressing her lips against his again.

The following morning inside the stadium Ash and the other elite 4 members were in front of a screen with Daniel and Madela in front of it.

"Alright now the randomizer will select who faces who today" Daniel said as Madela turned it on.

"The first match of the day shall be" Madela started before 4 pictures appeared on the screen. One one side was Flint and Aaron from the Sinnoh elite 4. On the other side was Bruno and Ash.

"Alright we go first." Ash said.

"We must remain focused and determined. We face real trainers today" Bruno said.

"Finally a break from those amateur frontier brains and a chance to really show what we can do." Aaron said.

"Just remember that we're a team." Flint said.

Serena was a private box with Jason in her arms.

Ash and Bruno stood on one end of the battlefield while Flint and Aaron stood at the other.

"The battle between Kanto elite 4 members Ash Ketchum and Bruno Siba against Sinnoh elite 4 members Arron Ryou and Flint Oba is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed 3 pokemon each, as soon as both team members are out of pokemon the other teams win. Trainer's choose your pokemon." The ref said.

Ash and Bruno took out their first pokeballs as Aaron and Flint did the same.

"Don't forget Ash, we represent the entire Kanto region today." Bruno said.

"I know, we have to do our best." Ash said as he raised his first pokeball with Bruno.

"I choose you Pidgeot!" Ash shouted.

"Time to battle Hitmonlee! Bruno shouted as Ash's large Eagle pokemon flew out and over him as Bruno's fighting pokemon did a front flip before landing in front of his trainer in an aggressive stance.

"Prepare to be swarmed by my beauties. Go Beautifly!" Aaron shouted as his pokemon came out.

"Prepare to be burned, Go Flareon!" Flint said.

All 4 pokemon came out and faced the opposing team.

"Daddy is about to battle." Serena said as Jason laughed a little and held his arms out.

"Let is get to work. Hitmonlee use Jump Kick!" Bruno shouted.

Bruno's Hitmonlee leapt up with his foot held out aiming at Beautifly.

"Beautifly use Stun spore."

"Flareon use Fire Fang!" Aaron's Beautifly unleashed a thick cloud of spores as Flareon leapt up behind it with her fangs on fire.

"Pidgeot blow it back!" Pidgeot quickly flew forward with his wings spread out, once he was in front of Hitmonlee he hurled his wings forward, blowing the cloud back and into Flareon.

"Oh no!" Flint said as Aaron made just as frightened face.

The stun spore crashed into Flareon and paralyzed her.

Moments later Hitmonlee crashed his foot into Paralyzed Flareon and hurled her back towards Beautifly.

"Dodge it!" Aaron shouted, but was too late. Beautifly was so close to Flareon that she was hit by the back of her body as Hitmonlee hurled them forward with his foot.

"Aaron do something!" Flint shouted.

"I got this, Beautifly use gust!"

Beautifly unleashed gust forcing Hitmonlee off Flareon and back.

"Flareon use fire burst!"

Flareon opened her mouth and unleashed a blast of fire forward. The fire crashed into Hitmonlee and forced him back.

"Now use Fire fang!"

"Give him some help Beautifly." Beautifly blasted Flareon with some wind that hurled her forward at Hitmonlee.

"Air slash!"

"Ott!" Pidgeot shouted as he flew under than up, slashing across Flareon's face and body.

"Grab his talons and use Rolling kick!" Bruno shouted.

His Hitmonlee quickly grabbed Pidgeot's talons as the large bird helped propel him at Flareon with his body rolling.

"Electroweb catch him!"

Beautifly sparked his wings before unleashing a thick web of electricity at Hitmonlee.

The blast nearly hit Hitmonlee, but flew right over him as he crashed into Flareon with his foot and forced Flareon down to the ground. Unfortunately the web of electricity flew right into Pidgeot and entangled him as he felt the surges go through him while he fell to the ground.

"Beautifly Finish him with Air Cutter!" Aaron shouted as his Beautifly flew down after Hitmonlee.

That was when Pidgeot freed himself of the web and flew up, following Ash's instruction via aura message.

When Hitmonlee crashed Flareon into the ground with his foot, he was hit in the back by Air cutter and fell on top of now unconscious Flareon.

"Excellent work Beautifly."

"Aaron it's not over!" Flint shouted.

Aaron looked up just in time to see Pidgeot coming down with Sky attack.

"Oh! Electroweb!"

Beautifly looked terrified as he tried to unleash another electric web.

However, just before he could spark one up, he was hit by Sky attack and hurled into the ground unconscious along with the other 3 pokemon.

"Beautifly, Flareon, and Hitmonlee are all unable to battle." The ref said.

"Great work Pidgeot."

"Pika!"

"Impressive Ash, we have the lead." Bruno said as he returned Hitmonlee.

"Yes, daddy is winning." Serena said smiling.

"My Beautifly, my lovely Beautifly." Aaron said as he returned his pokemon.

Flint gave an irritated look at his partner as he returned his Flareon.

"Would you stop winning. We've got a match to win." Flint said as he , Aaron, and Bruno took out their next pokeballs.

"Go Houndoom!"

"Go Vesmiquen!"

"Go Steelix!"

The next 3 pokemon came out and stood before their trainers.

"Let's keep up the pressure, Pidgeot use Hurricane!"

Pidgeot flew forward and unleashed a very powerful typhoon of wind at his opponents.

Vesmiquen and Houndoom were sucked inside as the typhoon continued.

"Steelix use rock slide!"

The massive steel snake unleashed several massive boulders into the air and then through the Typhoon.

"Vesmiquen use Power gem."

The queen bee unleashed dozens of powerful gems that tore through the incoming rocks.

"Confuse Ray." Vesmiquen's eyes turned red as she hit Pidgeot with the ghost attack and confused him.

"Thunder fang!"

Houndoom burst out of the typhoon with electricity sparking through his teeth.

"Iron tail on that Houndoom!"

"Power gem."

Steelix tried to swat Houndoom away from his partner, but had his tail knocked back by power gem.

Houndoom pounced Pidgeot onto the ground while also clamping his fangs onto him.

When Houndoom raised his head, Pidgeot was unconscious.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle." The ref said,

"Well done Houndoom."

"Pidgeot return, you fought well." Ash said as he returned Pidgeot and took out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha front flipped and stood in front of Ash.

"Houndoom use Inferno on Steelix."

"Steelix use Rock slide." Steelix roared as he unleashed dozens of rocks around the battlefield like a labyrinth that broke up the fire and allowed Steelix to avoid damage.

"Get the high ground and use Inferno!"

Houndoom leapt up onto the highest rock and roared as he unleashed more fire.

"That Hawlucha has no ranged attacks get into the air and use Power Gem."

Vesmiquen flew over Houndoom and unleashed dozens of red powered up gems at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha and Steelix moved desperately through the labyrinth of rocks, using them as cover. Both narrowly avoiding the incoming attacks.

"Our pokemon both seem to have be having trouble with the pokemon attacking them." Bruno said.

"Best solution." Ash said as they turned to each other and smiled.

"Switch!"

"Hawlucha use Karate chop."

"Give him a boost."

Hawlucha leapt up onto Steelix's tail as he hurled him up and he crashed into Houndoom with his right wing hurling him off the rock.

Vesmiquen turned to face Hawlucha only to have Steelix's tail continue and crash into her back, hurling her across the battlefield.

"Pika!"

"Yes great!" Ash said as Bruno also nodded.

As Houndoom got up he saw Hawlucha snarling in front of him.

He tried to growl , but Hawlucha got into a fighting stance and Houndoom slowly backed up.

"Hawlucha use Karate chop."

"Power gem." As Hawlucha leapt forward , he didn't notice Vesmiqeen had landed close by.

She aimed her arms at Hawlucha and unleashed a dozen gems at him, the attack hit Hawlucha and knocked him back.

"Protect him!" Bruno shouted.

Steelix quickly slithered over and coiled his metal body around Hawlucha, protecting him from the rest of the attack.

"Rock slide!"

Steelix aimed his head at Vesmiquen and unleashed several large rocks at her.

"Vesmiquen flew up and away from the rocks, revealing Houndoom under her.

Houndoom leapt off each rock until he was over Steelix.

"Inferno!"

"Doom!" Houndoom roared as he unleashed a massive jet of fire onto Steelix.

Bruno grit his teeth, as he saw Steelix get burned.

"Hawlucha use High jump kick!"

Despite the pain, Steelix opened up his body and let Hawlucha out before he leapt off his body and crashed into Houndoom with his knee, continuing into a rock, smashing clean through it.

Before this happened Vesmiquen aimed her lower combs at Hawlucha, and took aim.

"Rock slide!"

Steelix unleashed several massive rocks forward that crashed into Vesmiquen , hurling her into the ground.

When Hawlucha got up, she saw Houndoom was unconscious as Steelix saw Vesmiquen was unconscious.

"Vesmiquen and Houndoom are unable to battle."

"Yes, we still have the lead." Bruno said.

"Great work Hawlucha."

"Now my beautiful Vesmiquen too. I won't allow this to continue." Aaron said.

"We need to continue Aaron. Go Infernape!" Flint said as he hurled his next pokeball forward.

The large fire ape came out and pounded his chest.

"Go Drapion!" Aaron said.

The large poison scorpion came out and held his claws up.

"Rock slide!"

"Iron tail!"

Hawlucha leapt onto Steelix's body as he used his metal head to knock away the incoming rocks before Infernape leapt off Drapion's back with his fists on fire.

"Fire Punch"

Infernape smashed his flaming fists into Steelix's face and hurling his head to the ground, Infernape landed behind Hawlucha as heturned to face him.

"Rock slide!"

Before Hawlucha could do anything he was pelted across the back with massive rocks and knocked out.

"Hawlucha and Steelix are both unable to battle." The ref said.

"Finally we have a chance." Flint said.

"So do we." Ash said as he and Bruno returned their pokemon.

Ash took out his third pokeball.

"I choose you Lucario!"

"Go Machamp!"

Machamp came out in front of Bruno flexing his 4 arms as Lucario came out in front of Ash in his fighting stance.

"Infernape use Flame wheel."

"Drapion use Earthquake."

When Infernape covered himself in fire and rolled forward, he was off the ground and unaffected by the earthquake.

"Machamp give Lucario a boost."

Lucario leapt up onto Machamp's 4 hands before he propelled him up as he did a front flip over Infernape.

Machamp then smashed his 4 arms into the ground and held the ground in place with his immense strength.

That was when Infernape crashed into Machamp and knocked him onto his back.

"Drapion use Dig." Drapion burrowed his way underground as Infernape got back up and raised his fists.

"Lucario feel the ground and aura." Ash said.

Lucario closed his eyes and felt the movements in the ground as well as Drapion's aura.

When he did, he crashed his foot into the ground with enough force to send a wave down at Drapion.

Just before Infernape could strike Machamp, Drapion came up in the wrong spot crashing in between Infernape and Machamp.

"Yahh!" Flint shouted as Infernape stumbled backwards with a freaked out expression.

"Aaron!" Flint shouted at his partner.

"It's not my fault!"

"Thank you Ash, Machamp use Cross Chop."

Machamp leapt forward and smashed a 4 of his arms across Drapion's body, hurling him across the battlefield.

At the same time Infernape turned and faced Lucario.

"Fire punch!".

Infernape sprinted forward with his fists on fire.

"Focus." Ash said as Lucario closed his eyes and began to channel his aura and focus.

Moments later Infernape reached Lucario and hurled his fists at him with great speed and agility.

Despite this, Lucario was faster and more agile. Dodging or blocking with his legs and forearms.

"Focus punch!" Ash shouted.

Lucario opened his eyes and crashed his now glowing fist. Infernape felt like a freight train had crashed into him as he was hurled back across the battlefield.

Ash and Bruno both nodded.

"Together." The said as Lucario and Machamp sprinted forward together. Drapion and Infernape landed beside before Machamp reached them.

"Submission!"

Machamp snatched the two up in his arms before hurling them up into the air before hurling Lucario up and over them.

"Grouu!" Lucario roared as he unleashed close combat on the two with a fury of strikes.

Infernape and Drapion crashed into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Infernape and Drapion are unable to battle, the winners are the Kanto elite 4." The ref said.

"Alright we did it!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!".

"Yes, you see Jason. Daddy won."

Bruno smiled and nodded.

"We work well together Ash."

"I guess we do."

Lucario and Machamp turned to each other and locked arms for a moment before nodding and turning back to their trainers.

"My beautiful pokemon, all beaten. Why?" Aaron said as he fell to his knees.

Flint face palmed.

"People from around the world are literally watching us. Get it together."

In a private box above the stadium the champions were watching the match.

Lance smiled at Cynthia.

"That's 3 points for Kanto and 0 for Sinnoh in this round."

Cynthia didn't show much emotion.

"This cup has just begun" She said.

"Well our teams tied together Steven so We get 1 point each." Diantha said.

That was when Daniel spoke up.

"With so many elite 4 members battling the only thing that could top it is the champions match. Plus a special surprise for the winner."

"Special surprise?" Lance asked.

Daniel smiled.

"You'll see."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah it was a bit short, but to the point_

 _Some of these chapters will show battles without Ash just to change things up a bit_

 _Some of you have been asking questions about the next major story, don't worry all will be revealed in time._

 _Not too much more to say really,_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 : Hoenn vs Unova

"Pikachu Thunder!" Ash shouted.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed massive bolt of electricity at the same time Will's Xatu's future sight came down on Drasona's Noivern as the Thunder crashed into Wikstrom's Scizor.

The two attack's caused an explosion, and when the smoke cleared the two pokemon were unconscious.

"Noivern and Scizor are unable to battle. The winners are Will and Ash of the Kanto elite 4."

"Alright we won!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Ahh! Outstanding!" Will shouted with his arms raised.

Wikstrom and Drasna returned their pokemon with disappointed expressions.

Pikachu sprinted forward and climbed back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Great job out there Pikachu." Ash said rubbing his partner's head.

"Top notch work from you and your pokemon Ash. We've got another 3 points for Kanto." Will said.

"If we keep this up we're going to win." Ash said.

Elsewhere, Brendan was inside the roster area as he and the others watched the screen to see who would be going next.

Madela turned the machine on as the screen showed Brendan with Drake facing against Shauntal and Marshall.

"H'mm it appears we're going next." Drake said.

Brendan gave a confident expression.

"We're ready."

"I certainly hope so." Drake said.

Elsewhere Ash and Pikachu were walking through the corridors of the stadium when he saw Serena waiting for him with Jason in her arms.

"Serena." He said before she gave him a short kiss.

"That was quite a match out there."

"Thanks. It certainly wasn't easy."

"May and I just found out that Brendan's match is about to start. Do you want to watch it with her?"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to see Brendan in a battle."

"Pika!"

Serena lead him to a private box, where pregnant May was sitting.

"Ash, Serena. You came." She said.

"Well we wouldn't miss it." Ash said as he and Serena sat down beside her.

Serena let Ash hold Jason in his arms as Pikachu lowered his face in front of his partner's son.

After the field was readied again, Brendan and Drake stood on one end of the battlefield while Shauntal and Marshal stood on the other.

"The battle between Unova elite 4 members Shauntal and Marshal against Hoenn elite 4 members Brendan and Drake is about to begin. Trainers choose your pokemon." The ref said.

Brendan took out his first pokeball with Drake.

"Go Aggron!" Brendan shouted as his massive metal Pokemon came out and roared.

"Altairia it's time to battle." Drake said as he let out his blue dragon bird.

"Let's get this fight started! Go Sawk!" Marshall hurled a pokeball forward and large blue fighting type came out.

"Go Cofagrigus." Shauntal said as the coffin pokemon came out.

"Cofagrigus use Ominous wind."

"Sawk get behind him." Sawk leapt behind Cofagrigus as the ghost's eyes glowed red and he unleashed a thick wind of ghost energy.

"Altaria use cotton guard."

"Aggron Iron defense."

Altaria flew down and covered Aggron in large cotton as she got behind him. Aggron raised his own defenses as the Ghostly wind hit him.

Even with his heightened defenses , he felt the sheer power behind the attack.

"Sawk use Brick break!"

Sawk leapt out from behind Cofagrigus and smashed through the cotton and into Aggron, making him stumble backwards.

"Altaria use Dragon pulse!" Drake shouted as Altaria flew up above Aggron before he could hit her.

"Shadow ball."

Cofagrigus aimed and unleashed a shadow ball that crashed into Altaria just as she was about to unleash Dragon pulse, and hurled her back behind Aggron.

"Hold on Aggron." Brendan said.

"Sawk keep up the pressure with Close combat!"

"Night shadow, back him up."

Cofagrigus came up behind Sawk as he prepared to unleash a fury of attacks.

"Iron tail!"

Before Sawk could come in, Aggron quickly smashed his tail across his exposed chest, hurling the fighting pokemon back into Cofagrigus. When his partner hit him, Cofagrigus was knocked off balance and forced back before he could launch Night shade.

"Dragon pulse."

Once again, Altaria flew up over Aggron , this time successfully unleashing a pulse of dragon energy that hit his opponents and hurled them back again.

As Sawk rolled across the ground until he leapt back up onto his feet. He got into an aggressive stance as Cofagrigus also rose up.

"Cofagrigus use Haze."

Cofagrigus opened his mouth and let out a thick icy mist that covered the field.

"Altaria get up higher." Drake said.

Altaria flew up higher as Aggron tried to see what was around him.

"Karate chop."

"Iron Defense!"

Aggron didn't know where Sawk was coming from, so Brendan simply had him prepare himself. Despite his tightened defenses, Aggron was hit by the Karate chop and groaned in pain from the effective attack.

"Again."

"Iron tail!"

Aggron swung his tail all around his body to try and keep Sawk away, but the fighting type slid across the ground under Aggron's tail and then got up, smashing his arm into Aggron again, knocking him back.

"Altaria get rid of that mist."

Altaria unleashed her wings , causing a gust of wind that blew the ice away.

"Arial ace."

Altaria quickly flew down and slashed Sawk, knocking him back.

"Follow up with Dragon pulse."

"Sawk Jump."

Sawk leapt up as Cofagrigus revealed himself behind Sawk.

"Shadow ball."

Cofagrigus unleashed another shadow ball that crashed into Altaria and hurled her back as Sawk landed back on the ground and prepared to strike.

"Heavy slam!" Brendan shouted.

"Grouuu!" Aggron roared as he charged forward like a freight train and crashed into Sawk as soon as he hit the ground.

Aggron continued charging and slammed into Cofagrigus as Altaria got back up.

"Sky Attack, finish them."

Altaria flew up and came down at Sawk and Cofagrigus.

"Karate chop."

Sawk smashed his arm into Aggron and hurled him onto the ground with swirly eyes.

Sawk and Cofagrigus stumbled as they tried to get onto their feet.

Cofagrigus saw Altaria flying down at them.

"Will-O-Wisp."

Cofagrigus opened his mouth and blasted Altaria with fire, burning her. Despite this, Altaria continued on and crashed into Cofagrigus and Sawk with Sky attack, plowing them into the ground with swirly eyes.

As Altaria flew back up the burning enveloped her and she fell back to the ground unconscious.

"All 4 pokemon are unable to battle." The ref said.

"Aggron return, rest up Aggron."

"Altaria return. You've broken away their first line."

Shauntal and Marshal also returned their pokemon.

"Still evened out Shauntal, we need to keep up the pressure." Marshal said before he thrusted his fist forward.

"All out attack!" Marshal shouted as he hurled a pokeball forward.

A large Conkeldurr came out and held his concrete pillars in his hands.

"The haunting will continue, Go Golurk," The massive ghost Golem came out and loomed over them.

Brendan and Drake took out their next pokeballs as well.

"Go Absol!"

"To the field Flygon."

"Sol!" Absol shouted as he came out and stood in front of Brendan.

Flygon flew over Drake and hissed.

"Golurk use Earthquake."

Golurk smashed his foot into the ground causing a quake.

"Flygon give Absol a lift."

Flygon flew down and allowed Absol to leap onto his back.

Flygon flew up and over the ground quake.

"Get him in close."

"Use Night slash."

"Hammer arm."

Conkeldurr revealed himself on Golurk's back, then leapt up off of his back before smashing one of his concrete pillars across Absol's face, hurling him off Flygon's face and onto the ground.

"Dynamic punch."

Golurk shot his arm up and crashed his fist into Flygon's face, hurling the small dragon backwards and behind Absol.

"Stay in synch. Don't let em through. Superpower."

"Give him a boost, then use Phantom force."

"Absol detect."

Absol used his senses to feel where thatch would come and leapt out of the way as Conkeldurr smashed the ground in front of him with his Concrete pillars, causing the ground to literally crack.

"Wake up slap!"

Conkeldurr furiously swung his pillars at Absol, as he dodged and evaded them.

Flygon quickly flew up into the air as the Shadow force came across the ground at him.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it Flygon!"

Flygon narrowly avoided each blast of ice as Golurk unleashed them from his hands.

" Swords dance and Detect."

"Arial Ace."

As Absol leapt up and away from the incoming attack as he glowed blue and sharply increased his attack power, Flygon flew in very low and under him, slashing across his face.

Conkeldurr flew backwards as Golurk blasted Flygon with Ice beam moments later.

"Flygon!"

Flygon crashed into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Flygon is unable to battle."

"Absol Night slash!"

Absol sprinted forward with his fin glowing.

"Golurk Earthquake!"

Just before the massive golem could crash his foot into the ground , Absol leapt up into the ground before slashing Golurk across the center of his body with the super effective enhanced attack.

Golurk groaned once before falling over with swirly eyes.

"Superpower!"

Brendan saw Conkeldurr get back up and leap over Absol with his concrete pillars raised.

"Night slash!"

The two pokemon both unleashed their attacks on each other simultaneously. After the attacks ended the two pokemon fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"All 4 pokemon are unable to battle. Again." The ref said sweat dropping.

"Still no advantage. We need to go all out!" Marshal said.

"It all comes down to this young man. The final battle, are you ready to go all out?"

"I'm always ready." Brendan said as they returned their pokemon.

After doing so they took out their next pokeballs while Shauntal and Marshall did the same.

Brendan held his next pokeball up against his face.

"It all comes down to you, Go Sceptile!" Brendan's starter pokemon did a front flip before coming out and landing in front of him.

"Bring power and destruction to these Unova trainers. Go Salamence!" Drake shouted.

The massive blue and red dragon came out roaring as he flew over Drake.

"Sceptile and Salamence, two big lizards. My next pokemon will frighten them into a retreat." Shauntal said as she threw her next pokemon forward.

A large Chandelure came and held her flames up.

"Final fight! Here we go!" Marshal shouted as he hurled one more pokeball forward and a large Machamp came out flexing.

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm!"

"Salamence use Dragon's breath around them."

Salamence flew around Chandelure and Machamp unleashing a thick haze of dragon energy.

In the opening, Sceptile leapt up and unleashed a hurricane of razor sharp leaves at the two pokemon trapped inside.

"Chandelure use flame burst."

Chandelure aimed her flames down and unleashed a burst of fire that burned through all the leaves and continued on towards Sceptile.

"Dodge it!"

Sceptile quickly leapt up and away from the fire.

"Stone edge!"

Machamp smashed all 4 of his arms into the ground and then unleashed dozens of sharp rocks right at Salamence.

"Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile leapt up and unleashed another storm of leaves that intercepted the incoming rocks.

"Dragon rush!"

Salamence flew down right at Machamp while glowing violet.

"Stone edge!"

Machamp hurled several more sharp rocks at Salamence only to have them get tore apart by Dragon Rush.

"Dodge it!"

"Machamp leapt up and over Salamence only to have Salamence move under him and crash into Chandelure, hurling her back.

"No you don't use Stone edge on his back!"

"Leaf Blade!"

As Machamp hurled dozens of small rocks at Salamence's back only to have Sceptile slice through them with his large blades.

"Dynamic Punch!"

Before Sceptile even stopped, Machamp unleashed a powerful punch with all 4 of his hands. Forcing Sceptile back.

"Shadow ball."

Chandelure formed a ball of ghost energy in each of her flames before unleashing them together as they soared through the Air and crashed into Salamence's stomach as he passed over her.

"Direct hit, Follow up with Smog."

Chandelure let out a thick cloud of smog around Salamence that slowly moved in on him.

"Keep that fire back, use Flamethrower!"

"Grauu!" Salamence roared as he unleashed fire around him and burned through the Poison gas.

"Shadow ball."

Before the poison was completely gone, another combo shadow ball flew forward and crashed into Salamence.

At the same time Machamp was unleashed Cross chop with all four of his arms.

"Leaf blade."

Sceptile used his own blades to keep Machamp's arms back, without actually striking his chest or body, just blocking his arms.

As Machamp and Sceptile continued to spar Chandelure turned to Sceptile's back.

"Flame burst."

Chandelure aimed her flames at Sceptile's back.

"Salamence use Dragon breath!"

Salamence quickly flew in and unleashed a thick breath of dragon energy into the fire, stopping it.

"Use your legs." Brendan said.

Sceptile leapt up and smashed two of the arms away before unleashing his leaf blades across Machamp's face.

"Slam!"

As Machamp reeled back Sceptile leapt up again and slammed his massive tail and then his foot into Machamp's face.

"Smog."

More poison gas surrounded Salamence, as he tried to look for an opening.

"Flamethrower with Dragon rush!"

Salamence burned through the incoming fire, then covered himself in dragon energy before tearing through the incoming shadow balls.

Salamence continued forward crashing into Chandelure and hurling her back into Machamp.

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Draco meteor!"

Sceptile glowed green as he smashed his foot into the ground and unleashed a furry of massive spiked roots out of the ground that ensnared Machamp.

At the same time, Salamence opened his mouth and unleashed a massive orange orb into the air that burst into dozens of smaller meteorites that all crashed into Chandelure.

When the smoke cleared, Machamp and Chandelure were both unconscious.

"Chandelure and Machamp are unable to battle. The winners are Brendan and Drake of the Hoenn elite 4."

"Alright we did it!" Brendan shouted.

"Well done Brendan. I see Steven wasn't mistaken adding you to the team."

Salamence landed on the ground beside Sceptile as the two gave proud expressions and nodded to each other.

Shauntal gave a very disappointed expression.

"We lost? The haunting failed?"

"Well when ya get knocked down you just get back up." Marshal said.

"Yes! He did it!" May shouted.

"Great job Brendan!" Serena shouted.

"Pika!".

"Brendan and his pokemon are looking well. They've only improved since we last battled." Ash said.

"You should hope you don't face him again." May said.

In another private box the champions were watching below.

"You and Lance with your young elite 4 members giving us all a run for our money." Alder said to Steven.

"Brendan earned his way in, but it certainly helped that he had Drake with him. He's the most senior man in my elite 4, and my number 2." Steven said.

"Well with this win, that puts Kanto in first, Kalos and Hoenn tied for second, Sinnoh in third , and Unova in 4th." Diantha said.

Alder glared at the others.

"We can still turn it around, and we will." Alder said.

Steven and Lance stood beside each other.

"What do you think this special surprise is?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but personally I hope it's another chance to face Daniel."

Steven smiled.

"You really need let that go Lance, he beat us all fair and square."

Lance shook his head.

"A boy of 16, it just doesn't seem right."

"He's so good, I think it would take all of us to beat him. Even then maybe not." Steven said.

"One of these days someone has to beat him." Lance said as he stared down at another private box, where the youngest of his elite 4 sat.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah this chapter was shorter, but there's not much more going on outside of the battles._

 _So not much more being said, but someone asked who the Kanto champion is, that would be Lance._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8: Kanto vs Kalos

It was early in the morning in the resort and Serena woke up to the sounds of some Pidgeotto outside.

She yawned as she stretched and slowly opened her eyes.

That was when she noticed Ash was gone.

"Doing some training already? What if he has a match today, his pokemon will be worn out. That's Ash for you." She said.

She got up and walked over to Jason's crib only to find it empty.

"Huh?" She said almost franticly before she saw a note inside.

"Serena, Jason is with me. I took him to the savanna with some of my pokemon. We'll be back before 10:30."

Serena sweat dropped before giving a breath of relief.

Elsewhere in the savanna, Charizard was slowly flying over the savanna with Ash on his back and Jason in his arms and Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash held Jason tight but allowed him to see the landscape and wild pokemon below.

"Alright Charizard take us down."

Charizard slowly touched down on the savanna next to Lucario, Tyrantrum, Talonflame, and Venusaur.

Ash carefully got down at he walked to the center of his pokemon with Daniel still in his arms.

Each off his pokemon came in front of him and took turns caressing Jason's head or giving him a lick.

Jason laughed a little as the tip of Tyrantrum's tongue slid across his stomach.

That was when Ash saw some Rhyhorn grazing in the corner.

Ash used his aura to attract one over to them.

The Rhyhorn slowly approached Ash and his pokemon, feeling Ash's aura the Rhyhorn felt more comfortable than he would normally around humans.

The Rhyhorn looked down at baby Jason who had an excited look on his face.

The Rhyhorn smiled before licking Jason across the face.

Ash wanted to expose Jason to pokemon at this age so he'd be more comfortable around them when he got older.

Ash hoped that his son, would love pokemon even more than he did some day.

A half our later he was back at the resort having breakfast with his pokemon and Serena.

"Did Jason have a good time with you?" Serena said as she nursed her baby.

"He loved seeing all those pokemon on the savanna. He saw Pyroars, Donphans, and a Rhyhorn. He even got licked by him."

Serena sweat dropped when she heard that.

"I just hope he doesn't get too comfortable around Rhyhorn. My mom might have some ideas for him."

After finishing breakfast Ash and Serena went back to their room and got on the phone.

"So how's Jason doing?" Red asked.

"He's doing great. Say hello to uncle Red." Serena said as she showed Jason to Red over the screen.

"Well it's great to see you guys. How's the tournament going?"

"It's awesome, Kanto is in the lead with Hoenn tied and Kalos close behind." Ash said.

"I can only imagine how exciting it is. I wish we could be there, but Korrina wants to get things ready here for the baby."

"How's she handling the pregnancy?" Ash asked.

Moments later Korrina came up behind Red with a slightly swollen stomach.

"Uhhh, Serena is it normal for pregnant women to have to go to the bathroom ever 5 minutes?" Korrina asked.

"Very." Serena said.

"Pregnancy is not quite as glorious as I thought it would be. But still, in just 7 months we're going to have our own baby!" Korrina said hugging Red.

"How's guardian work going now that Korrina's pregnant?" Ash asked.

"Well, I still have plenty of work to do. But I'm cutting back to help Korrina out more."

"Even for a guardian, pregnancy is not easy thing." Korrina said.

"I can understand that." Serena said holding Jason.

"Are you battling today?" Red asked.

"I don't know yet, we find out at 12:00" Ash said.

"Well good luck if you end up battling. Show them how good Kanto is." Red said.

Later that day Ash was with the other elite 4 members as the screen showed the matches for the day. Representing the Kanto region was Bruno and Will against Laura and Siebold.

"Looks like I'm sitting this one out." Ash said as he and Pikachu turned to Bruno and Will.

"Good luck guys." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash, we'll do out best." Will said.

"But it won't be enough." Laura said as she and Siebold walked past them.

"Don't think we'll go down so easily." Will said.

"Victory belongs to Kalos." Siebold said.

It was late in the afternoon inside Battle city and Ash was sitting in a private box with Serena, Brendan, May, and Jason who was in Serena's arms.

Ash was not in a match that day and was merely watching his team members in their match.

Will and Bruno stood on one end of the battlefield while Laura and Siebold stood on the other.

"The battle between Kanto elite 4 members Bruno Siba and Will Itsuki against Kalos elite 4 members Laura Wald and Siebold Zumi is about to begin. Trainers choose your pokemon."

Will and Bruno took out their first pokeballs as Laura and Siebold did the same.

"Time to take the field Hydreigon!" Laura shouted as the 3 headed dragon came out and hissed at Feralitatr.

"Go Starmie." Siebold said as the violet starfish came out.

Bruno took out his first pokeball and hurled it forward as a large Hitmonchan came out.

Will also hurled his first pokeball forward as Xatu came out.

"Let's begin. Xatu use future sight."

"Starmie use confuse ray."

Starmie's center jewel quickly glowed red as a ray of confusion at Xatu.

"Hitmonchan protect Xatu."

Hitmonchan quickly got in front of Xatu before he was hit and confused.

"Hydreigon use Dragon pulse!"

The 3 headed dragon roared as his 3 heads unleashed 3 pulses of dragon energy at Hitmonchan.

"Xatu use Psychic."

Xatu raised his wings up as he lifted Hitmonchan out of the way with his Psychic powers.

" Starmie use swift on Xatu."

"Hitmonchan knock them away with dynamic punch!"

"Xatu give him a hand."

Xatu used Psychic to hold Hitmonchan in the right position as he furiously knocked away each spiked star that flew at Xatu.

"Dragon rush!" Laura shouted.

Hydreigon covered himself in dragon energy before soaring down at Hitmonchan.

"Lift him up."

Xatu lifted Hitmonchan out of the way, but couldn't move out of the way himself as Hydreigon crashed into him and carried him back.

"Psychic!"

Starmie's gem glowed as he unleashed a psychic wave that crashed into Hitmonchan, forcing him back.

As the two slowly got up Hydreigon flew back over Starmie.

"Let's finish this with another Dragon pulse."

"Starmie use Psychic." Just as Hydreigon flew over his partner, several portals opened up over him as 6 massive psychic beams flew down and crashed into Hydreigon.

"Yes! Future sight!" Will shouted.

"Huh I almost forgot about that." Serena said.

Hydreigon was hurled down and crashed on top of Stamie who had a very frightened expression before the 3 headed dragon crashed on top of him.

"Now we have a chance! Hitmonchan use Ice Punch!"

Hitmonchan sprinted over with ice over his right fist before he crashed it into Hydreigon's center face, hurling the dragon back.

"Foul play."

Xatu raised his wings before unleashing foul play on Starmie who struggled to get back up.

Hydreigon and Starmie were hurled back before landing with swirly eyes.

"Hydreigon and Starmie are unable to battle." The ref said.

"Yes." Bruno said.

"We've got it."

"Alright Kanto has the lead." Ash said.

"I wouldn't count Kalos out yet." Serena said.

"Hydreigon return. You battled well my darling. This battle is far from over." Laura said as she and Siebold returned their pokemon and brought out their next pokeballs.

"Time to battle, Darkrai!" Laura shouted as the large dark pokemon came out and opened his eyes as he stared right into his opponents' souls.

"Go Gyarados !" Siebold should as the large Sea Serpent came out and roared.

"That Darkrai is weak to fighting, use Close combat."

"Xatu Dazzling Gleam!"

"Hypnosis." Laura said as Darkrai's eyes glowed red and he hit both his opponents with Hypnosis.

They both dropped to the ground fast asleep as Darkrai loomed over them.

"Dream eater."

Darkrai's eyes turned violet as he filled his opponents' minds with terror and unholy horror like they had never imagined.

The two thrashed and cried out in fear before fainting.

"Xatu and Hitmonchan are unable to battle." The ref said.

Will and Bruno's mouths dropped.

"Never underestimate the power of fear." Laura said smiling.

"Huh I forgot how powerful her Darkrai is." Ash said.

Will and Bruno returned their pokemon before taking out their next pokeballs.

"Go Hitmonlee!"

"Slowbro take the field!"

Hitmonlee came out and did a front flip before standing in a fighting stance.

Slowbro came out with a very empty and confused expression.

"Hypnosis!"

"Yawn!" Will shouted.

Slowbro got in front of Hitmonlee as he let out a small pink cloud that floated around Darkrai as his eyes glowed red.

Slowbro fell asleep before the Yawn took its effect and put Darkrai to sleep.

"Gyarados use Thunder on Slowbro!"

"Hitmonlee use Rock tomb"

"Lee!" Hitmonlee unleashed several rocks in front of Slowbro that took the blow. Hitmonlee then leapt off each of the falling incoming rocks.

"Aqua tail!"

Before Hitmonlee could get completely over Gyarados, the large serpent smashed hit water covered tail into Hitmonlee, hurling him onto the ground.

"Excellent, now follow up with Hydro pump!"

"Hitmonlee dodge it."

Hitmonlee leapt up and then acrobatically jumped out of the way before the massive jet of water could hit him.

"Gyarados use Aqua tail!"

Before Hitmonlee could land, Gyarados crashed hit tail into him again, hurling him back.

"Now's our chance, use Thunder!"

Gyarados turned to Sleeping Slowbro and snarled as he unleashed a massive bolt of electricity that crashed into Slowbro and did immense damage.

Slowbro's eyes turned swirly as he fell unconscious.

"Slowbro is unable to battle."

"Yes." Siebold said.

"High jump kick!"

Gyarados turned just in time to see Hitmonlee's knee as he crashed into his face with a super effective attack.

The large sea serpent's head crashed into the ground with swirly eyes as well.

That was when Darkrai's eyes shot open.

"Psychic."

Before Hitmonlee could even hit the ground, he was caught with psychic energy and held in place before Darkrai floated over to him and stared him down before hurling him into the ground and knocking him out.

"Hitmonlee, Slowbro, and Gyarados are unable to battle." The ref said.

"Geez, that was all so fast." May said.

"Well done, we still have the lead." Siebold said as he returned Gyarados .

Will and Bruno returned their pokemon as they took out their last pokeballs.

"Go Machamp!"

"Go Gardevoir!"

Bruno's large Machamp came out and flexed as Will's Gardevoir came out and stood in front of him.

"Go Barbaracle!"

"Hypnosis."

"Safeguard."

Darkrai's eyes glowed red but Gardevoir surrounded them in orange rings that protected them from Hypnosis.

"Barbaracle use Cross chop!"

"Darkrai use Ominous wind."

Barbaracle raised his arms and sprinted at Machamp with a wind of Ghost energy in front of him.

"Machamp over him."

"Gardevoir teleport."

Gardevoir vanished as Machamp leapt up and over the ghost energy before using 2 of his arms to pull himself over Barbaracle ,before landing behind him.

"Dynamic Punch!"

Machamp slammed his other 2 fists into Barbaracle's back, hurling him across the battlefield.

"Hypnosis."

Having already used Safeguard , Machamp was taken by the Hypnosis and fell asleep.

"Now prepare to know fear." Laura said.

"Not yet. Use Moon blast."

Gardevoir reappeared behind Darkrai and blasted him with a white beam of super effective fairy energy.

Darkrai grunted as he tried to endure the attack.

"Shadow claw!"

With no warning Barbaracle came up behind Gardevoir and slashed her in the back with glowing violet claws.

Darkrai turn to face Gardevoir.

"Shadow ball!"

Darkrai formed a massive ball of ghost energy in front of him before unleashing it forward into Gardevoir knocking her out.

"Rolling Kick!"

Machamp had gotten up and leapt up from behind and smashed his foot into Darkrai's face, knocking him to the side as Barbaracle started to turn towards him.

"Dynamic punch!" Machamp kicked off Darkrai and smashed all 4 of his fists into Barbaracle , knocking him out.

"Close combat!"

Before Darkrai could fully recover, Machamp came back and smashed his fists into Darkrai in a relentless attack.

When it ended, Darkrai fell over with swirly eyes as Machamp stood over her.

"Darkrai, Gardevoir, and Barbaracle are unable to battle." The ref said.

"Geeze Bruno's Machamp is powerful." Brendan said.

"It's all up to you now." Will said.

"Bring us victory." Siebold said as he, Will, and Laura returned their pokemon.

"Last chance, victory!" Laura shouted as she hurled her final pokemon forward and a large Tyranitar came out.

"Grouu!" Tyranitar roared as he stared at Machamp who flexed again.

"Tyranitar use Earthquake!"

"Machamp hold the ground around you in place!"

Machamp smashed his 4 hands into the ground and kept it from moving.

"Dark pulse!"

Tyranitar snarled as he unleashed a pulse of dark energy around him that knocked Machamp onto his back.

"Stone edge!"

"Cross chop!" Tyranitar smashed his fist into the ground then came up with dozens of spiked rocks before hurling them at Machamp.

Machamp hurled his arms forward in an X that crushed any of the rocks that would have hit him.

"Sandstorm."

Tyranitar unleashed a thick sandstorm around Machamp that obscured his vision and buffed his skin.

"Bulldoze!"

Tyranitar came up from Machamp's side, hurling him onto his back.

"Crunch!"

Tyranitar's massive jaws came down at Machamp.

"Grab his mouth!"

Machamp quickly snatched Tyranitar's jaws with two of his arms and then Tyranitar's arms with his other two.

"Get up!" Machamp forced Tyranitar back before pulling his arms back.

"Close combat!"

"Ma Champ!" Machamp roared as he unleashed another furry of strikes that all crashed into Tryanitar's body dealing immense damage.

When Machamp stopped, Tyranitar fell backwards with swirly eyes.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. The winners are Bruno and Will of the Kanto elite 4."

"Alright we won!" Will shouted as Bruno smiled and nodded to Machamp.

"Well done Machamp." Bruno said as the crowd broke out in applause.

"Tyrantiar return, alright we did our best."

"It wasn't enough this time." Siebold said.

"Alright Kanto won." Ash said.

"Pika chu!"

"With Hoenn's win, that means we're still tied." Brendan said.

"Huh, I guess that just leaves one option." Serena said.

"One real battle." May said as Ash and Brendan turned to each other.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yeah another short chapter, but like I said last chapter not too much more is happening outside the battles._

 _The tournament is coming to a close soon, just a few more battles._

 _I am looking forward to book 3 though._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Kanto vs Hoenn

It was late in the evening at the resort and Ash was staring out at the savanna from the balcony with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash was trying to take in the aura from the area around him, but he could feel it still had the scars of war inside it from all the death and destruction. The guardians of Zahara must have worked tirelessly to help restore the aura even to the condition that it was in.

Moments later Serena came up behind him.

"I just put Jason down for a nap, are you coming inside?"

"Just taking in the aura."

"How is it?"

"It could be better, war leaves scars that is hard for aura to recover from."

"Well so much death and destruction can't be good for it. I can't imagine how bad it must have been here."

"Daniel can, he was in the fighting with your dad and Surge. Serena, he also told me something about what he did here."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Daniel said he was the one who killed Garahd."

"What? But I thought know one knew who killed him."

"Daniel said it was him. That the guardians told him to. Apparently it was still haunting him, the fact that he was sent on a murder quest."

"They wouldn't have send him if they didn't think it was right."

"I think his problem was more the idea of taking not out of self defense. Asking what gave him the right. It reminded me of that cave in Kalos. The flare grunt."

Serena's expression changed.

"I don't like thinking about that either. But moving past it is important. Were you able to help Daniel?"

"I think so. But it made me think too. People like Altair and Vaeron had to assassinate people, but they never seemed to doubt themselves. Things have changed, for the better. I just hope we never have to go back to those ways."

"Well we don't so, can we change the subject."

"Yeah." Ash said as he and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Do you think you'll be in tomorrow's match?"

"Probably, I've gone against every region except Hoenn. So they're bound to be next. Maybe I will end up facing Brendan after all."

"You beat him before."

"In a one on one. This will be 3 on 3, besides we've both gotten better since then." Ash said.

"Just do your best out there. That's all that matters."

Ash smiled.

"Thanks Serena. We should get some sleep, it is the last round tomorrow, the last chance to get points to Kanto." Ash said.

The next morning Ash was with the other elite 4 members inside the room with the screen.

"Let's see who will be going today." Madela said as he turned on the machine.

The first pictures to show up were Ash and Koga against Brendan and Glacia.

Ash and Brendan turned to each other.

"So it is happening. Good." Brendan said.

"I hope you're ready." Ash said.

"Pika!".

Serena was inside a private box with Jason in her arms. Beside her was May.

"So it finally came to this." Serena said.

"It won't turn out like last time."

"We'll see."

Ash and Koga stood on one end of the battlefield while Glacia and Brendan stood on the other.

"The battle between Kanto elite four members Ash Ketchum and Koga Kyo, against Hoenn elite 4 members Brendan Yuki and Glacia Prim is about to begin. Trainers choose your pokemon." The ref said.

Ash and Koga took out their first pokeballs as Glacia and Brendan took out theirs.

"I choose you Talonflame!"

"Go Ariados!" Ash's flaming bird pokemon came out and flew over him as the poison spider pokemon came out and in front of his trainer.

"This is it, go Swellow!" Brendan shouted as the blue and red bird came out and flew over him.

"Go Glalie!" The ice pokemon came out and floated in front of Glacia.

"Glalie use Blizzard."

"Swellow get under him and use Whirlwind."

Swellow quickly flew under his partner as Glalie unleashed a thick storm of ice and snow. At the same time Swellow unleashed a thick burst of wind that increased the effects of the blizzard.

"Talonflame use flame charge in front of Ariados."

Talonflame covered his body in fire before burning through the ice and snow in front of Ariados.

"String shot." Ariados unleashed a thick silk blast in front of Talonflame that lessened the effects of the whirlwind as the stray silk was burned away by the fire.

"Now Poison Jab!"

Ariados leapt up at Swellow to try and nap him with his pincers.

"Heatbutt."

Glalie quickly knocked Ariados back as Talonflame came up at him.

"Air slash."

"Swellow!" Swellow shouted as he slashed Talonflame's stomach and knocked him up.

"He got him." May said looking at Serena.

"Is he unconscious yet?"

"Sticky web!"

Ariados quickly blasted Swellow with a thick silk web that entangled Swellow, making him fall to the ground.

"Glalie use Icy wind."

"Glalie." Glalie unleashed a thick and close wind that forced Ariados and Talonflame back.

The ice hardened the silk on the web that encased Swellow, and allowed him to break free.

"Air slash!"

Swellow came from over Glalie and tried to slash Ariados.

"Steel wing!"

Ariados leapt up and back as Talonflame flew under him with his wings turned metal and smashed them across Swellow's face.

As Swellow was hurled back he was caught in Glalie's mouth and hurled back into the air before he caught himself with his wings.

"Ice beam!"

"Whirlwind!"

Swellow quickly unleashed a harsh wind that forced Talonflame into Ariados and held them on the ground as Glalie opened his mouth and blasted them both with a powerful blast of icy energy.

"Ariados use Sticky web."

After recovering from the blast, Ariados got up and unleashed a thick silky web at Glalie.

"Icy wind."

Glalie unleashed a windy blast of cold air that froze the web and knocked it to the ground before it shattered.

"Poison jab!"

"Whirlwind."

Ariados raised his pincers and leapt up, only to have Swellow quickly fly down and blast him back to the ground with wind.

"Psychic!".

Not a moment after he hit the ground, Ariados leapt back up with glowing red eyes.

Swellow was caught and hurled into the ground before Talonflame flew up above Ariados from behind.

"Fire blast!"

"Flame!" Talonflame shouted as he blasted a symbol shaped blast of fire that flew from his beak and across the battlefield before crashing into Glalie who had a terrified expression just before it hit him.

"Alright one hit KO!" Serena said sounding excited.

As Glalie fell down Swellow was able to get back up.

"Air slash!"

Swellow quickly flew up and slashed Ariados before he even saw him coming.

Swellow then turned to face Talonflame.

"Brave bird!" Ash and Brendan shouted.

The two birds glowed blue before flying at each other as fast as they could.

When they clashed Swellow fell backwards and landed on the ground with swirly eyes. As he did, Ariados slowly got back up and began breathing deeply with sweat coming down his face.

"All Swellow and Frosslass are unable to battle." The ref said.

"We have the edge." Koga said.

"Yes." Serena said quietly.

"Great work Talonflame."

"Swellow return, we'll get them."

Glacia also returned her own pokemon before she and Brendan took out their next pokeballs.

"Aggron time to charge !"

Aggron also roared as he came out in front of Brendan.

"Go Froslass!"

Glacia's pokemon came out and stood before her trainer.

"Here we go Froslass use Blizzard."

Froslass opened her mouth and raised her arms as she unleashed a massive storm of ice and snow into the air.

"Flame charge!"

"Get behind him" Talonflame covered himself in fire and flew through the ice with Ariados behind him.

"Rock slide!"

Just before they could reach their opponents, Aggron hurled several massive rocks on top of the two pokemon.

"Flame!" Talonflame cried as he and Ariados were trapped under the rocks and knocked unconscious.

"Talonflame and Ariados are unable to battle."

"Evened out again." Brendan said.

"Talonflame return. Rest up Talonflame." Ash said as Koga also returned Ariados.

"I choose you Tyrantrum!" Ash said as he hurled his next pokeball forward.

Tyrantrum came out and roared as he stood in front of Ash.

"Tyrantrum yes, I don't think Brendan will know what hit him." Serena said as May gave her a look.

"Go Muk!" Koga shouted as Muk came out in front of him.

"Froslass use confuse ray on that dinosaur."

"Muk get close and personal, then use poison gas."

Muk hurled himself right in front of Froslass and let out a thick cloud of gas that poisoned Fross lass as she hit him with confuse ray and confused him.

When Froslass moved back she felt the poison damage her.

"Aggron use Water Pulse."

Aggron opened his mouth and unleashed a large pulse of water at Tyrantrum.

"Dragon claw into Earthquake."

Tyrantrum slashed the water pulse with Dragon claw before he prepared to unleash Earthquake.

"Blizzard."

Froslass raised her arms and unleashed a powerful Blizzard that hit Tyrantrum's side, hurling him onto the ground.

"Grauuh!" Tyrantrum roared in pain from the super effective attack.

"Iron head!"

"Head smash!"

Tyrantrum tried to get up but was hit first and forced back, trying to stay on his feet.

As Froslass tried to take aim again, she felt the poison hurt her again.

Muk got up with his vision returned to normal.

"Muk use sludge wave."

Muk quickly formed a large wave of sludge and unleashed it into Froslass before she could take aim again.

Froslass slowly got up and tried to get the sludge off her when she saw Muk moving closer.

"Body slam!"

"Muk!" Muk shouted as he leapt up and over Frosslass.

"Psychic!"

Froslass's eyes glowed red as she caught him and then hurled him into the ground.

"Muk!" Koga shouted as Muk slammed into the ground with swirly eyes.

"Muk is unable to battle."

Froslass smiled before the poison took its toll on her again and made it hard just for her to stand up.

Meanwhile Tyrantrum and Aggron were both still struggling to overpower the other.

"Dragon claw!"

"Metal claw!"

The two large titans slashed at each other with their claws, however, Tyrantrum's were smaller and Aggron was able to knock them aside.

"Iron tail!"

"Gron!" Aggron shouted as he swiped his tail across the air and smashed it into Tyrantrum's face.

"Tyrantrum!"

Tyrantrum stumbled backwards as Aggron lowered his head.

"Iron head!"

"Head smash!"

"Grauuh!" Tyrantrum roared as he lowered his head just in time to smash into Aggron's head and get into another struggle as they tried to overpower each other.

Ash and Pikachu grit their teeth as Tyrantrum was slowly pushed back because Aggron had gotten more momentum.

"Muk return."

Koga took out his next pokeball.

"Go Crobat!"

"Bat!" Crobat screeched as he came out.

"Use Blizzard!"

Froslass tried to aim but the poison made her grow woozy and her vision fade.

"Air slash!"

Crobat flew down as fast as he could and slashed Froslass across the face.

Froslass fell onto her back with swirly eyes.

"Froslass is unable to battle."

"Hmp, no one does that to my Froslass." Glacia said as she returned her pokemon and took out her last pokeball.

"Go Walrien!"

"Rein!" Walrein shouted as landed in front of Glacia.

"Warren give Aggron a hand, use Aurora beam!".

"Crobat use Haze!" Crobat quickly flew in front of Walrein and let out a thick mist in front of Walrein.

The aurora beam flew just over Tyrantrum as he continued to struggle with Aggron.

"Aggron is too big for us to attack directly. If we want to help Tyrantrum we need to keep the pressure on Walrein." Koga said to Crobat.

"So that's how it's going to be. Very well, use Blizzard." Glacia said as Walrein opened his mouth and prepared to unleash Blizzard.

"Supersonic!"

"Bat!" Crobat screeched unleashing supersonic waves that confused Walrein.

"Get low!" Crobat quickly dropped to the ground as confused Walrein unleashed Blizzard into the air and away from any of his opponents.

"Now use Air slash!"

Crobat flew up from the ground and slashed Walrein across the face.

Meanwhile Tyrantrum and Aggron were still in a desperate struggle to overpower each other. Finally Tyrantrum gained some leverage and forced Aggron back a few feet.

"Iron tail!"

"Crunch!"

Aggron hurled his tail through the air at Tyrantrum's face only to have Tyrantrum snatch Aggron's tail in his mighty jaws.

Brendan and Aggron both nervously sweat dropped as Tyrantrum hurled Aggron's tail to the side and made the steel titan nearly crash into the ground, but just managed to keep himself on his feet.

Tyrantrum then rushed forward with Head smash, only to have Aggron lower his head just in time before Tyrantrum's head smashed into his and nearly knocked Aggron onto his back again. However, just like before , Aggron was able to stay on his feet.

Meanwhile Walrein recovered from his confusion and looked at Crobat.

"Walrein use Body slam!"

"Rein!" Walrien leapt up bringing all his weight in force.

"Dodge."

Crobat easily moved out of the way when Crobat and Koga realized he was facing Tyrantrum now.

"Use Aurora beam."

"Air slash!"

Crobat flew down and slashed Walrein across the neck, knocking the beam just behind Aggron.

Walrien gave Crobat an irritated look.

"Haze."

Crobat let out another thick mist in front front of Walrein.

"Cross poison."

"Blizzard."

Walrein unleashed a massive blizzard through the mist as Crobat flew through it.

Koga and Glacia both grit their teeth as they waited for the mist to clear.

Finally Crobat came out of the other side covered in ice and glowing violet wings.

"Bat!" Crobat shouted before he slashed Walrein across the face with cross poison.

Walrien was knocked onto his back with swirly eyes.

"Walrein!"

"Walrein is unable to battle!" The ref shouted.

"Well done Crobat." Koga said.

"Aggron use Rock slide!"

Tyrantrum lowered his head as Aggron hurled several rocks over him.

Crobat turned just in time to see the rocks as they crashed into him, plowing the violet bat into the ground.

"Crobat is also unable to battle."

"My last pokemon." Koga said sweat dropping.

"Mine too." Glacia said as the two returned their pokemon and turned to their partners.

"It's up to you now Brendan."

"Lead us to victory Ash."

"It's just Ash and Brendan now."

"Wasn't it always." May said.

"We've got this Tyrantrum!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

Tyrantrum and Aggron both growled as they kept trying to force each other back.

"Mud slap!"

Aggron used his feet to kick mud into Tyrantrum's face.

Tyrantrum snarled as the mud went into his eyes and he tried to get it out.

Aggron roared as he pushed Tyrantrum back with his horns and head.

"Hold your ground!" Ash shouted.

Tyrantrum managed to regain his footing and stop himself from being pushed back as Aggron kept pushing.

"Metal claw!"

"Crunch!"

As Aggron hurled his claws forward at Tyrantrum's face, the massive dinosaur opened his jaws and Aggron's hands in side.

"Graww!" Aggron roared in pain from the pressure of Tyrantrum's jaws.

Tyrantrum the pushed Aggron back and made him stumble.

"Now use Bulldoze!"

"Grauu!" Tyrantrum roared as he charged forward with seismic energy behind him and crashed into Aggron's chest before he could lowered his head again.

"Graww!" Aggron roared as he was hit by the super effective attack and forced back several yards before he was hurled onto his back.

"Aggron!" Brendan shouted.

Aggron tried to get up but fell back down with swirly eyes.

"Aggron is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Grauww!" Tyrantrum roared in victory as he stood over unconscious Aggron.

"Awesome you did it Aggron!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu!"

"Looks like rock beats steel." Serena said.

Brendan returned Aggron.

"You did your best Aggron. Ok my last pokemon, but he's the one to finish this battle. Go Sceptile!"

Sceptile came out of his pokeball and did 3 front flips before landing in front of of Brendan.

Ash gave a more serious expression, he knew just how powerful Sceptile was.

"We have to be careful Tyrantrum. Use ancient power!"

"Grauuw!" Tyrantrum roared as his eyes glowed violet and he unleashed several massive rocks at Sceptile.

"Dodge and use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile using his great agility leapt up and off each of the incoming rocks before kicking off one until he was over Tyrantrum before slicing across his face and body.

"Tyrantrum!"

The mighty dinosaur fell onto his side with swirly eyes.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Tyrantrum return, you did your best out there. This is it, the final fight. I choose you Tauros!" Ash shouted as Tauros came out of his pokemon and huffed as he stood in front of Ash.

"It comes down to this. We've got this Sceptile. Use Leaf storm!"

"Tile!" Sceptile shouted as he leapt up and unleashed a hurricane of leaves at Tauros."

"Tauros use Take down!"

"Moahh!" Tauros shouted as he charged forward through the incoming leaves.

Ash could feel the pain Tauros was enduring as he charged through the leaves. Despite this he pressed on and came out the other side before Sceptile could hit the ground.

"Moahh!" Tauros shouted as he leapt up and crashed his horns into Sceptile, hurling him back.

Even after being hit, Sceptile was able to quickly get back to his feet.

"Alright not bad, but it will take more than that Ash. Sceptile use Agility."

Sceptile sprinted forward then made several agile moments around Tauros, making it hard for him to lock onto where Tauros was going to strike.

"Tauros get ready." Ash said.

"Leaf blade!"

Sceptile came on from the side and slashed Tauros across the side with his arm blades before landing on the other side of him.

Tauros grunted in pain as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Great work Sceptile, keep it up."

Sceptile kept moving around Tauros with great agility as the large bull tried to stay locked on him.

"We need to get him to stop, use Horn attack!"

Tauros charged forward only to have Sceptile leap up and over Tauros.

"Gotcha" Ash said as he landed behind Tauros.

"Kick him!"

Using his hind legs Tauros kicked Sceptile's back, knocking him off balance.

"Horn attack!"

As Sceptile tried to regain his balance , Tauros quickly turned around and slammed his horns into his chest, hurling Sceptile back again.

"Great work Tauros."

"Hmp. He's good, But we can beat him." Brendan said as he saw Sceptile breath deeply and begin to glow green.

"Overgrow perfect timing! Sceptile use Leaf blade one more time, finish him!"

"Head on, we can beat him head on. Giga impact!" Ash shouted.

Tauros glowed red as he charged at Sceptile while Sceptile raised his arm blades and charged at Tauros.

When they met Tauros was hit but still slashed his blades across Tauros's face.

Tauros lost his footing and crashed into the ground on top of Sceptile.

When the dust cleared , both pokemon were unconscious on the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. The battle is a tie."

"A tie?" Ash said as he, Pikachu, and Brendan sweat dropped.

"I guess we tied." Koga said.

"Well that's anti-climactic." May said.

"Well maybe it's for the best." Serena said.

At the end of the day all of the elite 4 members were standing in the center of the stadium with Daniel and Madela.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've had a great Zahara cup these last few days. The best trainers in the world coming together to prove which region is the best of the best. Now it is time for us to find out which region is the best!" Madela said.

"We've tallied up the points and we have a tie. Kanto and Hoenn are tied for first." Daniel said.

"Awesome." Ash said.

"Yes." Brendan said.

"That means tomorrow Lance of the Kanto region and Steven of the Hoenn region will face off for the title of champion region."

Lance and Steven turned to each other.

"May the best champion win."

"I plan to."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yup a draw, probably weren't expecting that._

 _Sorry if you wanted a winner, but I can't remember the last time I had Ash tie, it was time for a change of pace_

 _I do have some big news for story 3, something I've never done before._

 _I am going to include a main character into the story (AKA) one of the traveling companions like Brock, or Clemont. That is fan submitted._

 _That's right I'm asking one of you to come up with a character , PM them to me and if I like them enough they'll be one of the group's traveling companions. Not just a cameo, but a regular in the story._

 _So if you're interested here are the rules, they must be between the ages of 12-17, they can't be trying to win gym badges or contest ribbons, they can't be after frontier symbols, and they can't be the main focus of the story. Also they can't be an Aura guardian or a psychic._

 _So if anyone is interested , submit your character to me, I will pick the one I feel will work best with the story. If I don't pick yours, I'm sorry._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: Champion region

Lance and Steven stood on opposite ends of the battlefield as the ref came up to the side. The battlefield has been modified so that it had 2 pools of water, some grass, and rocky areas in it.

Ash and Serena sat in a private box with Jason in Serena's arms and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Beside them were Brendan and May.

"The final battle between Kanto Champion Lance Wataru and Hoenn Champion Steven Stone is about to begin. Trainers choose your pokemon."

Lance and Steven stared each other down as they took out their first pokeballs.

"Time to do this, Go Kingdra!"

"Dra!" Kingdra shouted as he came out and into one of the 2 pools of water.

"Go Cradily!"

Cradily came and slowly raised his head up.

"Let's begin, Cradily use confuse ray."

Cradily's eyes glowed red as he tried to confuse Kingdra.

"Kingdra stay underwater."

Kingdra swam underwater to avoid the incoming attack.

"That water won't help you Lance. Use Acid."

Cradily raised his head and unleashed several large bursts of poisonous acid into the water, that slowly sank down towards Kingdra.

"Twister."

Kingdra quickly made a whirlpool of dragon energy in the water that lifted Kingdra up and kept the poison away.

"Dragon pulse."

"Dra!" Kingdra roared as he unleashed a large pulse of energy that flew from his mouth and at Cradily.

"Ingrain."

Cradily quickly dug roots from his lower body into the ground.

The dragon pulse hit Cradily and did a lot of damage, but the ingrain immediately began to heal him.

"Confuse ray."

Cradily's eyes glowed red again as he hit Kingdra with confuse ray and made Kingdra dizzy.

Lance grit his teeth as Kingdra swam erratically around the water and into the poison, doing some damage to him.

"Perfect now use Swords dance."

Cradily began to glow blue as he sharply increased his attack power.

"Kingdra Dragon pulse!"

"Dra!" Kingdra shouted as he tried to blast Cradily, but his confusion made him miss.

"Now use Solarbeam."

Cradily raised his head as he took in the sunlight.

"Kingdra it may hurt, but you have to go under the water!" Lance shouted.

Kingdra tried to swim under water, but his confusion made him kept coming back up.

"Daily!" Cradily shouted as he unleashed a massive beam of solar energy that crashed into Kingdra and hurled him out of the water.

He landed in front of Lance with swirly eyes.

"Kingdra is unable to battle."

"Yes, excellent Cradily."

"Kingdra return. We're not out of this yet." Lance said as he took out his next pokeball.

"Go Gyarados!"

"Grawwww!" Gyarados roared as he came out and landed in the second pool of water with a massive splash.

Ash and the rest of the crowd noticed Lance's Gyarados was red rather than blue.

Steven raised his eyebrow.

"Just because he's Shiny, doesn't mean your Gyarados is more powerful than a normal one. Cradily use Confuse ray."

"Gyarados under the water."

Gyarados quickly went under water as Cradily tried to use confuse ray.

"Acid."

Cradily unleashed bursts of poison into the water.

"Fire blast."

Gyarados unleashed fire under water that burned up the poison.

"Crafty, but we can do this. Cradily use Solarbeam."

Cradily took in the sunlight and then unleashed a massive beam of enhanced solar energy into the water that forced Gyarados up and out of the water.

"Solarbeam!"

"Blizzard!"

Gyarados raised his head and unleashed a massive ice and snow storm at Cradily before he could unleash Solarbeam.

The Blizzard hit Cradily with so much power it ripped Cradily out by his roots and hurled him back in front of Steven.

"Cradily is unable to battle."

"Well done Gyarados."

"Cradily return. Alright it's evened out again." Steven said as he hurled his next pokeball forward.

"Go Aggron!"

"Groow!" Aggron roared as he came out in front of Lance.

"Aggron. This won't be easy. But we can do it. Gyarados use Fire blast!"

"Grawww!" Gyarados roared as he unleashed a symbol shaped blast of fire.

"Water pulse!"

Aggron opened his mouth and unleashed a pulse of water that extinguished the fire blast.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Iron defense with Metal claw"

Aggron moved forward using his heightened defenses before slashing each burst of dragon energy with his metal claws.

"Gyarados under the water!"

Gyarados quickly swam under water as Aggron came up to the pool.

"Iron tail!"

Aggron crashed his tail into the water that shook it up and hurled Gyarados out.

"Thunder!"

"Growww!" Aggron roared as he unleashed a blast of electricity at Gyarados, filling him with electricity.

"Gyarados!" Lance shouted as the massive serpent landed back in the water.

After a moment , Gyarados's head slowly rose out of the water with an enraged expression on his face as he stared up at Aggron.

"Dragon pulse!"

"Grawww!" Gyarados roared as he unleashed a massive blast of dragon energy at Aggron.

"Iron tail."

Aggron smashed the dragon energy apart before his tail continued at the water.

Gyarados swam underwater again just as Aggron slammed his arms into the water.

"Dragon tail!"

As Gyarados flew out of the water he slammed his tail into Aggron, hurling him back and away from the water.

"Fire blast!"

Gyarados unleashed a symbol shaped blast of fire as fast as he could, before Aggron could stop tumbling .

As soon as he did, the fire blast slammed into Aggron and hurled him back even further, into the first pool of water.

"Groww." He groaned as he floated in the water with swirly eyes.

"Aggron is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Well done Gyarados!" Lance shouted.

"Aggron return. Alright that is one tough Gyarados, but he's got to be getting tired now." Steven said as he took out his next pokeball.

"Go Skarmory!"

"Skaa!" Skarmory screeched as he flew over Steven.

"Fire blast!"

"Agility into Air slash."

Skarmory flew down and avoided the blast of fire before slashing Gyarados across the face.

"Graww!" Gyarados cried out in pain and fell backwards into the water with swirly eyes.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Gyarados return. You did more than enough out there." Lance said as he took out his next pokeball.

"Go Altaria!"

"Aaaah!" Altaria chirped as she came out and flew over Lance.

"Now it's interesting." Steven said.

"Altaria use Mist."

Altaria quickly unleashed a thick mist around herself that masked her location.

"Flamethrower."

"Agility."

Despite not knowing where the attack was coming from, Skarmory moved in several quick direction changes that allowed him to avoid the jet of fire.

"Skarmory use Sandstorm."

"Skaaa!" Skarmory shouted as he unleashed a thick storm of sand into the mist that buffed Altaria.

"Altaria get out of there!"

Altaria flew out of the sand as fast as she could only to have Skarmory waiting for her.

"Steel wing."

Skarmory crashed his wing across Altaria's face, hurling her down at the ground.

"Again!" Steven shouted.

Skarmory quickly flew down after Altaria with his wing raised.

"Cotton guard!"

Just before Skarmory could strike her again, Altaria formed a shield of cotton over her that absorbed the blast.

"Flamethrower!"

"Aaaah!" Altaria shouted as she blasted Skarmory with a jet of fire that forced him back.

"Autotomize."

Skarmory quickly made himself more nimble and flew out of the fire while circling Altaria.

"Altaria use Sing."

"Make some noise of your own, Metal Sound."

As Altaria began to use sing, Skarmory unleashed a piercing noise that made Altaria stop her move and try to cover her ears.

"Steel wing!"

Skarmory quickly flew forward and slammed his wing across Altaria's face.

Altaria began to fall and loose consciousness.

"Flamethrower!"

Altaria looked back up and with everything she had left, unleashed a jet of fire that engulfed Skarmory.

"Skaaa!" Skarmory shouted in pain before he fell down as well.

The two landed beside each other with swirly eyes.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle." The ref said.

Lance and Steven eyeballed each other.

"That won't happen again." Lance said as he and Steven returned their pokemon and took out their next pokeballs.

"Go Claydol!" Steven shouted as the large Claydol came out in front of him.

"Go Aerodactyl!"

"Arooo!" Aerodactyl shouted as he flew out.

"Claydol use Ice beam."

"Dol." Claydol said as he raised his right arm up and unleashed a beam of ice at Aerodactyl.

"Fly in and use Flamethrower."

"Arooo!" Aerodacrtyl roared as he flew in and breathed a jet of fire into the ice beam that melted it away and then it Claydol.

"Dol." Claydol grunted as he moved back.

"Claydol use Sand storm!"

"Dol." Claydol said as he unleashed a thick sand storm around Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl use Steel wing." Aerodactyl covered himself in his now metal wings to keep himself safe from the sand.

"Ancient power."

Claydol unleashed several large rocks up into the air with glowing eyes.

"Now."

Aerodactyl left his wings out and knocked away each of the incoming rocks before crashing his wings across Claydol's face, forcing him back.

"Ancient power!"

"Steel wing!"

Once again Aerodactyl smacked away each of the rocks flying at him as he flew up.

"Now use Ice beam!"

"Dol." Claydol said as he aimed his arm up and unleashed a beam of ice at Aerodactyl while his back was turned and scored a direct hit across Aerodactyl's back.

"Aerodactyl!"

"Arooo!" Aerodactyl cried out in pain as he fell down towards the ground.

"Finish him with another." Steven said as Claydol took aim.

"Flamethrower!"

At the last moment, Aerodactyl re-angled his wings and flew forward while also breathing fire through the ice. The fire continued on and smashed into Claydol.

"Iron head!"

Aerodactyl turned his head metal before crashing into Claydol's chest and hurling him onto the ground.

"Claydol is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Outstanding work Aerodactyl." Lance said.

"Claydol return. This is where we turn it around." Steven said as he returned Claydol and took out his next pokeball.

"Go Armaldo!" Steven shouted as the large fossil pokemon came out and stood in front of him.

"Grooouu!" Armaldo roared.

"Here we go. Armaldo use Ancient power."

Armaldo's eyes glowed violet as he unleashed several large rocks into the air at Aerodactyl.

"Steel wing."

Once again Aerodactyl knocked them all away with his metal wings.

"Smack down."

Armaldo hurled a curved rock at Aerodactyl's wings.

It hit near his back and knocked Aerodactyl out of the sky.

"Crush claw!"

Before Aerodactyl could even react, Armaldo leapt up with his large claws and smashed them into Aerodactyl, plowing him into the ground.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle."

"Nice shot Armaldo." Steven said.

"Aerodactyl return, you've done enough. " Lance said as he took out his next pokeball.

"Go Salamence!" He shouted as the large blue and red dragon came out.

"Grauuu!" Salamence roared as he flew out over Lance.

"Armaldo use Smack down."

"Dragon claw."

Salamence's claws glowed violet before he slashed the small rock coming at him with great precision.

"Fly in low."

Salamence dived down and flew low to the ground towards Salamence.

"Dragon claw."

"Crush claw."

As Salamence got close to Armaldo, his Dragon claws were blocked by Armaldo's claws and he was pulled to the side before Armaldo smashed his other claws into Salamence's stomach before the large dragon tumbled across the ground.

"Use Ancient power."

Armaldo hurled several large rocks forward at Salamence who was still on the ground.

"Dragon tail!"

Salamence quickly turned his tail violet and smashed each of the incoming rocks away before leaping up and soaring into the air.

"Smack down."

Armaldo hurled another curved rock into the air at Salamence's wings.

"Dragon claw!"

Once again, Salamence smashed the rock with great precision.

"If it didn't work the first time, why try again." Lance said as Salamence flew straight down then made a sharp turn towards Armaldo.

The Fossil pokemon prepared to counter Salamence's strike.

"Hydro pump!"

"What?" Steven said in confusion.

Before Armaldo could do anything, Salamence opened his mouth and blasted Armaldo with a massive jet of water.

Salamence's attack crashed into Armaldo and hurled him back doing massive amounts of damage.

"Great work, follow up with Dragon claw!"

Salamence flew forward at Armaldo who was still on the ground.

"Crush claw."

Just before he could reach Armaldo, the fossil pokemon hurled his claws up and crashed them into Salamence's face.

Hurling the large dragon back.

Armaldo got up and stood tall while Salamence tried to fly back up while still close to Armaldo.

"Now smack down!"

Armaldo hurled one more curved rock into the air that final caught Salamence's wings and knocked him out of the air.

"Ancient power!"

"Grouu!" Armaldo roared as his eyes glowed violet and he hurled several large rocks into Salamence that plowed the large dragon into the ground.

Salamence tried to get back up, but fell back down after a minute.

"Salamence is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Great work Armaldo, just one more." Steven said.

"Salamence return. This is it, our last chance." Lance said as he took out his last pokeball.

He held it close to his face before hurling it forward.

"Go Dragonite!" Lance shouted as the large orange dragon came out and roared as he slammed into the ground in front of his trainer.

"Armaldo use Ancient power."

"Dragonite use Dragon rush."

As Armaldo hurled several massive rocks at Dragonite, the orange dragon covered himself in violet dragon energy and flew straight at Armaldo, crashing through the rocks like they were nothing and then crashed into the fossil pokemon , hurling him back in front of Steven with swirly eyes.

"Armaldo is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Groouh!" Dragonite roared as he stood over unconscious Armaldo.

"Armaldo returned, you got us far. But not it comes down to you my oldest friend." Steven said as he took out his last pokeball.

"Go Metagross!"

A massive Metagross that was just as big as Dragonite came out and shook the ground as he landed.

"Grouuuu!" He roared at Dragonite.

"Grouuh!" Dragonite roared back.

"This is it, we aren't going to pull any more punches." Lance said.

"Us either." Steven said as he and Lance revealed their mega evolution stones.

They pressed them before Dragonite and Metagross both transformed into their mega forms.

"Grouuuh!"

"Grouuu!" They roared even louder.

"Rock slide Metagross."

"Dragonite use Dragon rush into Fire Punch!"

Mega Dragonite covered himself in Dragon energy before flying through the air and smashed through all the rocks before covering his fist in fire and raising it back.

"Metal claw with Iron defense."

Mega Metagross tightened his defenses as he used his metal claws to catch Dragonite's wrist and hold him in place.

"Meteor Mash!"

Mega Metagross hurled Mega Dragonite forward before smashing his metal fists across the back of his head.

"Follow up with Metal claw!"

Mega Metagross lunged forward as Mega Dragonite quickly whipped his wings around and regained himself.

"Fire Punch!"

As Mega Dragonite came back he slammed his flaming fist into Mega Metagross's face, forcing him to stumble backwards.

"Dragonite use Dragon dance." Lance said as Mega Dragonite glowed violet, raising his attack and speed.

"Meteor Mash!"

Mega Metagross charged forward with his arms back , trying to smash Mega Dragonite before he could fly off.

"Fire punch!" Dragonite set his fists on fire and tried to punch Mega Metagross. However, the massive pokemon came in too fast and he was only able to grab him by two of his arms and try to hold him back as the two struggled, both trying to overpower each other.

"Metal claw!"

With Mega Dragonite's hands holding his front arms, Mega Metagross was able to slash at Mega Dragonite's legs with his other arms and make him loose his stance.

Mega Metagross was able to force Mega Dragonite back and make an opening.

"Rock slide!"

"Grouu!" Mega Metagross roared as he hurled several rocks right into Mega Dragonite as he grunted in pain from the super effective move.

"Let's finish this, Giga impact."

Mega Metagross covered himself in green energy before charging right at Mega Dragonite.

"Dragonite go over him and catch him."

With his enhanced speed, Mega Dragonite was able to fly up and just over Mega Metagross, wrapping his tail around his head and then flipping himself around, dragging Mega Metagross around with him.

"Fire Punch!" As he turned Mega Metagross around Mega Dragonite slammed his fire covered fist into his face.

"Grou!" Mega Metagross cried out before falling over. When he hit the ground he reverted back to his normal form with swirly eyes.

"Metagross is unable to battle. The winner is Champion Lance!"

Lance smiled as Mega Dragonite reverted back to his normal form and roared.

"We did it! We won!"

"Alright Lance!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Well, I guess that's that." Brendan said.

Steven walked over to Metagross and knelt beside him.

"We did out best Metagross, that's what matters."

Later that night all of the stadiums lights were focused at the center where Lance was standing with his elite 4.

The crowd around them was in an uproar of applause.

Madela stood before them with a large platinum trophy in hands.

"I present the Kanto elite 4 and Champion with the Zahara cup!" Madela shouted as he handed to trophy to Lance.

He held it in front of his elite 4 as they each put their hands on it.

"We did it, all of us." Lance said.

Daniel stood in front of them.

"I hereby pronounce Kanto the winners, and the official Champion region with me representing them!" Daniel shouted as all the Kanto fans roared even louder.

Daniel then smiled at Lance in particular.

"I have another special announcement. That this tournament isn't over yet." The stadium nearly went silent.

"Since Champion Lance has won, he's going to face me. But he's going to have some help." Daniel said as Lance raised an eyebrow and felt his heart beat.

"You get to choose one of your elite 4 members to battle with you." Daniel said as Ash stood in disbelief.

"What?" Will said sounding scared.

"One, one of us." Koga said sounding just as afraid.

"Has to face Daniel." Bruno said shaking.

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got to face Daniel with help?! This could have finally been his chance to beat Daniel.

He knew all his elite 4 were the best in Kanto, but there was one he knew he had to do it with. Daniel had almost told him directly.

He turned to Ash.

"I want him."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So Kanto wins, sorry for the Steven fans out there, but it was close._

 _Now for the real final battle and final chapter of this book_

 _Since it's involving Daniel, I'll try to make it live up to your expectations._

 _With that being said I have some more news on the fan submitted characters I talked about in the last chapter_

 _Well I have changed my mind, instead of accepting a character from you guys...I'm accepting two._

 _Yup I will be accepting two travel companions from you guys, one male and one female,_

 _The same rules apply, as I said before they cannot be gym battle trainers or coordinators._

 _Also I will only pick one character from a person , not two._

 _That being said , you can send me two characters, male and female. I will just only pick one at most to be fair to everyone._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(via PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: The greatest in the world

It was nighttime in Zahara and Ash was back in his room at the resort with Serena.

Jason and their pokemon were already fast asleep.

Ash and Serena were in bed with their cloths and underwear on the floor beside the bed. Serena's face was directly over Ash's with her hands pressed against his chest, while his were around her rear end.

"I still can't believe you're actually battling Daniel tomorrow."

"It came as a pretty big surprise to me too." Ash said sweat dropping.

"Are you more excited or scared?"

"Well I'm not even sure myself. I mean the chance to actually battle Daniel in an official match, that's something Red and I always had fantasies about. But then again it's Daniel, I saw how scared the other elite 4 members were when they thought of the idea of having to battle him."

"I can see why, he's the greatest trainer in the world. Every time he battles, it's like his pokemon don't even get hurt by their opponents attacks. Then there's his Charizard." Serena said in a slightly frightened tone.

"In his mega form , Daniel's Charizard would probably be the strongest pokemon in the world. But even so, I can't let that scare me. All we can do is our best, and nothing more." Ash said.

Serena smiled again before she moved her arms around his head and kissed him.

Elsewhere inside Battle city, Daniel stood in the center of the battlefield with 6 pokemon around him. A Torterra a dark red shell, a black underside, and a head that was red and black.

A massive Aggron, a Massive Tyranitar, A very muscular looking Lucario, a massive Feraligatr, and a Charizard that was bigger than any of the others.

"Tomorrow we face Lance again. But we're also facing Ash." Daniel said as his pokemon gave interested looks.

"We can't go easy on him. Not one bit, it wouldn't be fair to him."

"Grouu."

"Groaa"

"Grouh"

"Grouuu"

"Gatr"

"Grauu". His pokemon al growled nodding.

Daniel smiled as he looked up at the stars.

"I know Altair must be proud of Ash at this point. I hope Malik is proud of me."

Ash and Lance stood on one side of the battlefield while Daniel stood on the other.

Lance gave a very serious and determined look, while Ash and Pikachu had more confident and excited expressions.

Daniel had a similar expression to Ash as he looked back at them.

"The battle between Kanto Champion Lance Wataru and Ash Ketchum against World Champion Daniel Rian is about to begin. Trainers choose your pokemon" The ref said as the audience watched closely for who would be brought out first.

Lance took out his first pokeball and hurled it forward.

"Go Altaria!" Lance shouted.

"Ahhh!" Altaria shouted as she came out and flew over Lance.

"I choose you Pidgeot!" Ash shouted as he hurled his first pokeball forward and Pidgeot flew out.

"Ott!" Pidgeot shouted.

Daniel reached down to his belt and took out his first pokeball.

Ash noticed that all of Daniel's pokemon had been customized. The first one was black and red with thick black lines over it.

"I choose you, Torterra!" Daniel should.

"Grouuu!" The massive Torterra roared as he came out and slammed into the ground. It was the same black and red Torterra from when Daniel battled Diantha in Kalos.

Serena remembered that Torterra, and just how powerful he was. Now he looked even bigger and fiercer than he did then.

"I'm not holding anything back Daniel! This is the time that I defeat you!" Lance shouted as he revealed his bracelet with his mega evolution stone on it. After touching it, Altaria transformed into Mega Altaria. She had a more extensive cloud like plumage, with a large, fluffy mass extending from its back. The feathers had grown as a self protective measure, and they glimmered with an iridescent sheen. Her cottony wings are more distract than her base form, and her blue stomach was now exposed. Additional fluff surrounded her neck like a collar and her head was addicted with a hat like crest. A single small feather curls out from her forehead. Her tail feathers had grown into a long, wavy streamer, with three long central plumes.

"Ria!" Mega Altaria shouted.

Ash touched his own mega evolution stone as Pidgeot transformed into Mega Pidgeot.

"Ott!" Mega Pidgeot squawked.

Daniel smiled.

"You want this battle to be interesting already? Ok , we don't mind." Daniel said as he revealed his own mega evolution stone on his right hidden blade bracer bottom.

The massive Torterra began to transform with a colorful sphere around him as soon as Daniel touched his stone.

When the sphere vanished, Torterra was twice the size of a normal torterra, had three trees with vines, as well as four bushes with a small pond near them. Lastly several large black pointed rocks were now coming out of the sides of his shell , on top of the center of the shell, and 2 more on his head, one on his forehead, the other on his chin.

"Grouuu!" Mega Torterra roared.

Lance gave a somewhat worried look while Ash gave an excited one.

"Altaria use Mist." Mega Altaria opened her mouth and let out a thick mist around herself and Mega Pidgeot that completely masked them.

Mega Torterra stared at the mist and made no movements.

"Pidgeot use Hurricane." Mega Pidgeot flew forward and out of the mist before unleashing a massive hurricane of wind.

The super effective attack hit Mega Torterra enhanced by Pidgeot's Mega evolution. Despite naturally being weak against such an attack, Mega Torterra only looked mildly annoyed by the Hurricane.

"Woah." Ash said.

"Sky attack!" Lance shouted.

Mega Altaria flew out of the mist like a bullet, moving even faster from the hurricane.

She flew at him, Mega Torterra changed his stance slightly.

When Mega Altaria hit him, Mega Torterra moved back his body as he absorbed the blow, then thrusted his head forward, hurling Mega Altaria back and into Mega Pidgeot, knocking them both back into the mist.

"He's like a tank." Ash said.

"A tank we're going to destroy. Altaria use Ice beam."

"Pidgeot use Heat wave."

Mega Pidgeot flew down fast right at Mega Torterra trying to unleash a wave of fiery heat as Altaria tried to blast him with ice at his side.

"Frenzy plant."

Mega Torterra glowed red and green as his roared.

The ground began to shake before a dozen massive glowing black spiked roots shot out of the ground and quickly snatched up Mega Altaria and Mega Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot!"

"Altaria!"

Both squirmed and tried to break free, before they were hurled back into the air.

Mega Torterra looked up at them as the two pokemon tried to regain themselves in the air.

"Leaf storm."

Mega Torterra's trees' leaves began to glow as he roared and unleashed a hurricane of leaves into the air.

Mega Pidgeot and Mega Altaria did their best to avoid each blast of leaves as they came at them, but there were simply too many leaves.

"Ice beam!"

"Heat wave!"

"Ott!"

"Ahh!" The two shouted as they unleashed their attacks that tore through the leaves in front of them and cleared a path down to Mega Torterra.

"Iron tail." Daniel said.

Mega Pidgeot and Altaria both flew at Mega Torterra from different directions as they prepared to unleash their attacks. Despite Mega Altaria's immense size , he turned his tail metal and hurled it around him, crashing it into both pokemon and hurling them back.

The two slammed into the ground before reverting back to their normal forms.

"Altaria and Pidgeot are unable to battle." The ref said.

"Nice work Torterra." Daniel said.

"Geez that Torterra's like a legendary pokemon." May said.

"I think we can expect all of Daniel's pokemon to be like that." Brendan said as Serena just kept her determined expression.

"Pidgeot return, you battled your hardest." Ash said.

He looked up at Mega Torterra and Daniel. He used his aura vision for a moment and saw something different about his Mega Torterra. Different than other mega evolution. In Mega evolution as he knew it, there was always a connection between the trainer and pokemon. But something was different about Daniel's Torterra.

It was as if Daniel's aura was around Torterra far more than it should have been, it made him different than a normal mega pokemon.

"Altaria return. This isn't over." Lance said as he took out his next pokeball.

"Go Aerodactyl!" He shouted as Ash took out his next pokeball.

"I choose you Feraligatr!" Ash shouted.

"Gatr!" Feraligatr roared as he came out.

The two touched their mega evolution stones again as Feraligatr twice the size of a normal Feraligatr with teeth that stuck out of the mouth even when it was closed. He also appeared to have a more muscular and robust body type. With several large and armored spots on his scales.

"Gatr!" Mega Feraligatr roared.

"Oh so he's got a stone now too. About time." Daniel said.

"Aerodactyl use Supersonic!"

"Ice Punch!"

"Aroooo!" Mega Aerodactyl screeched as he hit Mega Torterra with the attack.

Mega Torterra closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he endured the attack.

At the same time Mega Feraligatr covered his right fist in ice and charged forward at Mega Torterra before smashing his fist into Mega Torterra's underside.

When the supersonic ended, Mega Torterra opened his eyes.

"What?" Lance said when he saw Mega Torterra wasn't confused.

"Agility with Fire blast!" Lance shouted as his Mega Aerodactyl made several quick movements around Mega Torterra while preparing a fire blast.

"Blizzard!" Ash shouted.

"Iron tail." Daniel said.

A Mega Torterra's tail turned metal.

Despite his immense size, Mega Torterra charged forward at the two with great precision, then hurled himself and his metal tail around, smashing it across Mega Aerodactyl and Feraligatr's faces.

Mega Feraligatr and Aerodactyl were hurled back as Mega Feraligatr landed in a pool of water and Mega Aerodactyl quickly tried to catch himself with his wings.

"Feraligatr use Icebeam!"

"Aerodactyl keep your distance and use Fire blast."

"Torterra use Leaf storm." Mega Torterra unleashed a massive hurricane of leaves that absorbed the incoming attacks as Mega Torterra moved harmlessly through his leaves as Mega Aerodactyl tried to find him.

"Hyper beam."

Mega Torterra opened his mouth and unleashed a massive beam of orange energy that tore through the leaves and crashed into Mega Aerodactyl's stomach.

"Aeroooo!" Mega Aerodactyl shouted as he was blasted.

When Mega Feraligatr froze the last of the leaves, he saw Mega Torterra standing under falling Mega Aerodactyl.

"Ice beam!" Ash shouted.

"Hyper beam!"

As Mega Feraligatr leapt out of the water again and unleashed a massive beam of ice, Mega Torterra turned and opened his own mouth as he unleashed a massive beam of energy that smashed through the ice and crashed into Mega Feraligatr.

"Gatr!" Feraligatr cried before he landed outside the pool of water.

The two were hurled back and slammed into the ground before reverting back to their normal forms and laying on the ground unconscious.

"Aerodactyl and Feraligatr are unable to battle." The ref said.

Lance grit his teeth as he saw his unconscious Aerodactyl laying in front of him.

"Amazing." Ash said upon seeing how much punishment Torterra could take and still do moments like that.

"That's the way Torterra." Daniel said.

"Grouu!" Torterra roared.

"Aerodactyl return. I won't loose again!" Lance shouted as he hurled his next pokeball forward.

Kingdra came out and landed in one of the pools of water.

"I choose you Tyrantrum!" Ash said.

"Groaah!" Tyrantrum roared as he came out and landed in front of Ash.

"Kingdra use ice beam!" Kingdra leapt out of the water and unleashed a massive beam of ice at Mega Torterra.

"Hyper beam!"

Mega Torterra turned and opened his mouth as he unleashed a beam of energy that easily tore through the ice and flew at Kingdra.

"Dive!" Kingdra quickly got underwater before the hyper beam could reach him.

Mega Torterra then turned to Tyrantrum who held his aggressive stance.

"Ice beam!"

"Iron tail!"

As Kingdra came up, he unleashed another beam of ice beam only to have Mega Torterra leap around and smash it apart with his metal tail.

"Ice Fang!"

Tyrantrum came forward and snapped his icy jaws around Mega Torterra's head.

Despite all the damage, Mega Torterra continued to push Tyrantrum back as he prepared to attack.

"Ice beam!"

Kingdra leapt up out of the water and blasted Mega Torterra in the back with more ice.

"Grouahh!" Mega Torterra roared before he finally fell to his knees and closed his eyes before reverting to his normal form.

"Torterra is unable to continue."

"We actually knocked one out!" Ash said sounding extremely excited.

"Pika!"

"Grouu!"

"We're down two pokemon, stay focused!" Lance shouted.

Ash didn't like how serious Lance was taking this. He had to get over this obsession with Daniel.

"Great work out there Torterra, return. Not bad you to, I trained Torterra to take a lot of punishment. He's not easy to knock out." Daniel said as he re-clipped Torterra's pokeball to his belt. He then took out another that was green and blue with claw like areas on it.

"I choose you Tyranitar!"

A massive Tyranitar came out and roared.

The crowd cheered even louder as Tyranitar came out. Ash and Pikachu noticed Tyranitar smile as he heard the applause and looked around at them.

He then turned back to his opponents.

"Kingdra use Hydro pump!"

"Tyrantrum use Earthquake."

"Dragon claw."

Tyrantrum sprinted forward through the Earthquake without even flinching. His claws glowed violet as he leapt up and slashed through the Hydro pump like it was nothing.

"Kingdra dive."

Kingdra dove underwater as Tyranitar reached the water.

"Bulldoze!" Tyranitar smashed the ground in front of the water so hard that it shook the entire pool and filled it with massive waves.

"Superpower!" Ash shouted as Tyrantrum sprinted at Tyranitar.

The waves hurled Kingdra out of the water.

"Dragon claw!"

"Hydro pump!"

Once again Kingdra unleashed a blast of water at Tyranitar, only to have the ground dragon slash through the water as he leapt up and crashed his claws into the sea dragon.

Kingdra was hurled into the water.

Just as Tyrantrum reached him, Tyranitar came around with full force and crashed his glowing violet claws into Tyrantrum's glowing head, hurling the dinosaur onto the ground, despite all his momentum.

Tyranitar roared as more applause and cheering came his way.

Tyrantrum slowly got up and shook his head as he faced Tyranitar again.

"Kingdra use Hydro pump, but stay over the water." Lance said.

Kingdra leapt up and over the water far from the edge of the pool as he blasted at Tyranitar with Hydro pump.

"Dragon claw!" Daniel shouted.

Tyranitar's claws glowed violet as he slashed through the Hydro pump while it came at him.

"Bulldoze!" Ash shouted.

"Grouu!" Tyrantrum roared as he sprinted at Tyranitar from behind.

Tyranitar saw him out of his peripheral vision and Daniel smiled.

"Give yourself a boost." Daniel said.

Tyranitar waited until Tyrantrum was close, then leapt onto his head with unbelievable agility for a pokemon that large. Using Tyrantrum's own momentum, he propelled himself forward and into the air, continuing to cut through the Hydro pump until he reached Kingdra in mid air.

"Grauuoo!" Tyranitar roared as he slashed across his opponent's face and hurling him into the water.

Tyranitar landed on the other side of the pool before turning to face Tyrantrum.

"Hyper beam."

"Tyrantrum dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Tyrantrum tried to move, but Tyranitar moved to fast and blasted the massive dinosaur with a beam of pure power and hurled him into the ground. At the same time Kingdra came belly up in the water with swirly eyes.

"Tyrantrum and Kingdra are unable to battle." The ref said.

As the crowd gave more applause and excited shouts, Tyranitar smiled again as he looked around at them.

He raised his arms up in a threatening manner while roaring.

"Tyrantrum return, rest up Tyranitar." Ash said.

"Kingdra return…..Gahh! I make less progress every time!" Lance shouted clearly getting more frustrated.

Ash turned to Lance with Pikachu.

"Lance you need to calm down, this is just a battle." Ash said.

"No Ash, this is personal! I have to beat him!" Lance shouted as he hurled his next pokeball forward.

His Gyarados flew out and roared as he landed in the pool.

"I choose you Lucario!" Ash shouted.

"Grouuu!" Lucario roared as he did 3 front flips before landing in front of Ash in an aggressive stance.

"We will win!" Lance shouted as he touched his Mega evolution stone.

Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario sweat dropped as Ash slowly did the same.

Lucario and Gyarados both Mega evolved as Tyranitar smiled.

"Alright then." Daniel said as he touched his own stone again.

Tyranitar Mega evolved only something was off. When the transformation was complete, the scales on his stomach were still blue, the spikes that should have been straight were curved back like massive claws. There also along his arms and back. His eyes were pitch black with blue pupils and very long fangs and claws.

Ash reached out with his aura again and saw the same thing he saw in Torterra's aura, once again Daniel's aura was much more prominent in the Mega Tyanitar's aura.

Mega Tyranitar roared again as he looked down at his opponents.

Mega Lucario sprinted over so he was just in front of Mega Gyarados.

"Swords dance." Ash said as Mega Lucario sharply raised his attack power as he glowed blue.

"Surf." Lance said as Mega Gyarados roared and unleashed a massive title wave.

"Give him boost." Lance said as Mega Lucario leapt up onto Mega Gyarados's head before he flung the fighting type into the air over the wave.

"Swords dance." Ash said as Mega Lucario rose his attack while in mid air.

"Dragon claw!" Mega Tyranitar sliced clean through the wave.

Mega Lucario did a front flip as he landed behind Mega Tyranitar.

"Close combat!" Just before he could strike, Mega Tyranitar raised his arm up and blocked the strikes before pushing forward and knocking Mega Lucario off his feet.

"Focus Punch!"

"Hydro Pump!" Mega Tyranitar turned just in time to slash the incoming Hydro pump apart with his Dragon claw.

Using his incredible speed, Mega Lucario's fist glowed red as he slammed it into Mega Tyranitar's back.

Mega Tyranitar grunted before turning to Mega Lucario and ramming his head into his stomach, hurling Mega Lucario back.

"Gyarados use Rain dance."

Gyarados performed several movements in the water as rain started to form over the battlefield where the pokemon were.

"Hydro pump!"

Mega Gyarados opened his mouth and unleashed an Hydro pump that was enhanced by the rain dance.

"Dragon claw!"

"Grauuu!" Mega Tyranitar roared as he sprinted forward with his glowing claws and slashed through the enhanced Hydro pump as Lance's eyes widened.

Mega Gyarados tried to go underwater but Mega Tyranitar was moving like a Rapidash despite his size.

He slashed Mega Gyarados across the face and the massive serpent crashed into the water.

"High jump kick!"

Mega Lucario sprinted over and leapt up at Mega Tyranitar's head.

"Super power."

Mega Tyranitar smiled as he turned with amazing reflexes and smashed Mega Lucario across his face and body with his massive claws, hurling Mega Lucario onto the ground.

Mega Lucario slowly got up a onto his feet as Mega Gyarados slowly rose up.

"That didn't work." Ash said.

"Those claws can't handle this! Hydro cannon!" Mega Gyarados opened his mouth and unleashed a jet of water with the strength of 10 Hydro pumps.

"Now we're talking, use Dragon claw."

"Lucario focus Punch!"

Mega Lucario focused before sprinting forward at Mega Tyranitar's back.

Mega Tyranitar held his claws up and relentlessly slashed at the incoming Hydro cannon, not letting the water hit him.

"How?!" Lance asked.

"Hyper beam, your favor move!" Daniel shouted as Mega Tyranitar smiled and opened his mouth before unleashing massive blast that tore through the water and crashed into Mega Gyarados.

Once again after Mega Gyarados crashed into the water, Mega Tyranitar quickly turned around and smashed his dragon claws into Mega Lucario's face, hurling him onto his back.

Mega Gyarados floated up in his normal form as Lucario also reverted back.

"Lucario and Gyarados are unable to battle."

The crowd uproared in applause as one again Tyranitar held his arms up and roared with a confident expression.

Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"Show off."

"Lucario return. You did your best." Ash said.

Lance gave a furious expression as he returned Gyarados.

"I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" He screamed.

Daniel gave a slightly concerned look as he saw Lance freak out.

"Lance, you need to calm down. Why are you taking this so seriously?" Ash asked.

Lance's head shot to Ash's.

"Because that should be me! I worked my entire life to get where I am! I trained harder than anyone, I battled harder, I became the champion of Kanto! Better than any other champion! I was going to be the first champion to challenge the other champions one by one, beat them all and be recognized for what I knew I was, the best! Then some 16 year old comes along and beats me with only 3 pokemon, like I was some starting trainer! Every time I think I can come back to him, he just beats me in a more humiliating manner. Now I'm loosing to him again even with an elite 4 member battling with me!"

Lance said before he shot his head back to Daniel.

"Why! How! It doesn't make sense! How can he be so good!?"

"Lance, you have to let it go." Ash said.

"What?"

"You have to move on an accept that there is someone better than you. No matter how hard we train, we can only do our best. Sometimes there are obstacles we can't overcome, but that doesn't make us poor. We're only poor when we refuse to acknowledge that we aren't perfect." Ash said.

" _Let it go."_ Lance heard in his head.

His head shot around as he tried to find out where the voice came from.

" _You have to move on. For you and your pokemon"_ The voice said.

"He's he's in my head" Lance said holding his temples.

" _You know it too Lance. I beat you because of the bond I had with my pokemon. That bond has only gotten stronger. Your bond is strong too. But this obsession is weakening it. You know it's the truth._ " Daniel said as Lance let go of his head.

 _"Let it go."_

Lance raised his head and gave a slight smile.

"We're not going down without a fight!" He shouted as he hurled his next pokeball forward.

A massive Salamence came out and roared.

"That's it." Ash said smiling.

"I choose you Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leapt from his shoulder and sprinted forward.

"Pika!"

"We're not out of this yet!" Lance shouted as he touched his mega evolution stone and Salamence mega evolved.

"Salamence use Dragon pulse!"

Mega Salamence opened his mouth and unleashed a massive pulse of dragon energy at Mega Tyranitar.

"Dragon claw!"

"Thunder!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he sparked his cheeks and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity at Mega Tyranitar.

Mega Tyranitar held his claws up on each side as he used them to absorb both attacks.

"Brick break!"

"Iron tail!"

Mega Salamence flew forward and crashed into Mega Tyranitar's stomach with Brick break.

Just as he held himself up and prepared to counter attack, Pikachu leapt up and smashed his Metal tail across Mega Tyranitar's face.

"Grouuh!" Mega Tyranitar grunted before he fell to one knee and began breathing deeply.

"Grouhh!" He shouted as he fell onto his side and reverted back to his normal form.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Alright great work Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"Another one down." Lance said.

Daniel smiled again as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Tyranitar return, you fought well. Ok guys, you're in it to win it, so are we. Time to bring this battle to a close." Daniel said as he clipped Tyranitar's pokeball back to his belt and took out one final customized pokeball.

This one looked far more fierce than the others, onyx black and dark blue with fire marks on it and dragon markings as well.

Daniel held this pokeball close to his face before throwing it forward.

"I choose you Charizard!" Daniel shouted.

Many in the audience began cheering for real when they saw Daniel's first and most powerful pokemon take the field and land in front of him, no roar or special show. Just a confident smile on his face.

Lance noticed Charizard was even bigger than he was the last time he faced him. With more spikes on his body including his elbows and back.

Ash noticed that Daniel's Charizard looked just like one from Altair's age.

Lance and Ash also noticed Daniel wasn't mega evolving him , despite the fact that Salamence was in mega form.

"Pikachu use Agility with Thunder!" Ash shouted.

"Salamence use Thunder Fang!"

"Use Steel wing."

Daniel's Charizard made one leap into the air and flew like no pokemon they had ever seen before, he whipped his metal wings around , not absorbing, but knocking the electricity back at Pikachu somehow.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he used his agility to avoid the redirected attacks.

When Charizard reached Mega Salamence he made one lighting quick strike across his face with his wings that hurled Mega Salamence into the ground like a rocket.

He then turned to Pikachu and flew down at him.

"He wants to play chicken, alright. Pikachu use volt tackle!"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he covered himself in blue electricity and sprinted forward right at Daniel's Charizard.

Charizard spun himself around as just before he made contact with Pikachu. After being hit, Pikachu was hurled back while Charizard looked unaffected even by the electricity.

Lance saw Charizard was still going after Pikachu.

"We need to get the pressure off him, use Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Salamence opened his mouth and blasted a massive beam of dragon energy right at Charizard's back.

"Dragon rush." Charizard covered himself in dragon energy before making a sharp turn and flying straight through the dragon pulse like it was nothing.

Before Lance of Mega Salamence could even react, Charizard slammed into him with Dragon rushed and hurled him into the ground.

"Blast Burn."

Daniel's Charizard made no pause as he flew down at Pikachu with his tail flame exploding around him as he unleashed the hurricane of fire at Pikachu.

Ash couldn't even think the words before the attack hit Pikachu and exploded, leaving a massive charred hole in the ground with Pikachu laying on the ground there covered in soot and swirly eyes.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pika." He said as he lay there.

"Pikachu and Salamence are unable to battle." The ref said.

"Well done." Daniel said as his Charizard landed in front of him again with the same expression.

Ash went out onto the field and picked up Pikachu in his arms as Lance returned Salamence.

"Geeze how are they going to beat that Charizard?" Brendan asked.

"I don't think they can, that's the strongest pokemon in the world." May said.

Moments later Charla, who had been sitting behind them, growled at the two , as she knew who Ash would choose next.

"Never give up until the end." Serena said with Jason in her arms.

"This is it." Lance said.

"Our last chance." Ash said smiling as he and Lance took out their final pokeballs.

They smiled and nodded as they hurled them forward together.

"Go Dragonite!"

"I choose you Charizard!"

Dragonite and Charizard came out , roaring together as they landed in front of their trainers and stared down the much larger Charizard across the battlefield.

"Finally, the one's we've been waiting for." Daniel said as his Charizard nodded.

Ash and Lance both touched their mega evolution stones as they mega evolved their pokemon into Mega Dragonite and Charizard Y.

"Grauu!" The two dragons roared.

Charla lifted her son up to see his father in mega form

Daniel smiled.

"I think it's finally time." He said as he touched his Mega evolution stone.

A colorful sphere formed around Daniel's Charizard. When the sphere vanished a Mega Charizard X stood there, however, like his Tyranitar this one looked different. Hist stomach was blackish red. His eyes were red with yellow irises and black pupils. The flames coming out of the sides of his mouth were red as well. His skin had red lines like circle symbols across his legs, arms and lines across his tail with spikes along it. His wings were also glowing red that added into blue at the ends.

"Grauuu!" Daniel's Charizard X roared so loud that several glass items in the stadium broke.

Charizard X and Mega Dragonite were freaked out by the sight of this Charizard X.

"How?" Ash asked. He felt out to the Charizard's aura and saw Daniel's presence was overwhelmingly in it, stronger than Tyranitar and Torterra combined.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked.

"We're always ready." Ash said.

"Dragon rush!" Lance shouted.

"Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Mega Charizard Y flew up and roared as he blasted at Charizard X with a massive beam of Dragon energy as Mega Dragonite covered himself in dragon energy and flew right at him.

"Dragon claw."

Charizard X's claws glowed violet as he flew forward and used his wings to smash Charizard Y to the side before crashing his claws into Mega Dragonite's face, plowing him into the ground.

Mega Dragonite reverted back to normal form as his eyes turned swirly.

Charizard Y got up and roared at Charizard X again, refusing to give in no matter how powerful he was.

Still Ash and Charizard were almost overwhelmed by the sheer power they felt inside Daniel's Charizard X. It was more overwhelming than even Mewtwo X's power.

Baby Charmander was amazed at how his father wasn't backing down to the titan that stood before him.

"We're not giving up until the end! Charizard Blast burn, give it everything you've got!" Charizard Y flew into the air as he activated blaze and covered himself in fire.

"Grauu!" He roared as he opened his mouth and unleashed the explosive force down at Charizard X.

"Dragon rush."

Charizard X covered himself in dragon energy then flew up through the explosion without flinching.

"Seismic toss." Ash said.

Charizard Y tried to fly down and snatch his opponent. But the much larger Charizard X reached him first and grabbed him, holding Charizard Y in place.

Charizard X gave Charizard Y a look of being impressed before flying into the ground and smashing Charizard Y into the battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, Charizard X was standing over Ash's unconscious Charizard.

"Grauuu!" Charizard X roared in victory.

"Charizard and Dragonite are unable to battle. The winner is World Champion Daniel Rian."

The crowd applauded like they had never before.

Daniel smiled as his Charizard X looked back at him.

Ash returned Charizard as Lance returned Dragonite.

"Well, I guess that's that." Lance said.

Daniel and his Charizard X approached them.

"You and your pokemon fought well. I'm impressed."

"We did all we could." Lance said as he shook Daniel's hand.

Daniel turned to Ash.

" _How?"_

Daniel smiled.

" _How is Charizard X different than say, your brother's._ "

" _Yes."_

" _It's partly the secret of our success. You see we discovered something, something that not even Altair knew. When a pokemon Mega evolves it requires a strong bond between the trainer and pokemon. But there is something else, a way to bond your aura with your pokemon's so strongly that when they mega evolve it merges your aura together and it's like you become one being. Which allows your pokemon's appearance to take on a different form based on who you really are. It also allows them to grow at a much stronger rate than even the strongest normal aura bond."_ Daniel said.

Ash and Pikachu were amazed at the idea of this.

 _"Any chance you could teach this to us?"_

Daniel and his Charizard smiled.

" _I'd love to, but it's not really something that can be taught. Only learned."_

Later that night the Kanto elite 4 stood with Lance, Daniel, and Madela in the center of the battlefield.

Around them were the other elite 4s fireworks were going over them.

Madela held a microphone as he looked out at the crowd around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have had a tournament here like never before. The best trainers in the world battled here over the last week, and we had a special treat, a battle with the greatest in the world." He said as the crowd continued to applaud.

"Now the Zahara cup comes to a close, we thank every one who came here for this. For supporting the reconstruction of our great nation." Madela said.

Ash and Pikachu looked up at the crowd around them. He also looked at the elite elite 4 members, as well as Daniel. He didn't beat him today, but perhaps, maybe some day.

Later that night, Ash and Serena were sitting beside each other on a plane flying back to Kanto. Jason was asleep in Ash's lap while Serena held his hand and Pikachu asleep on his other shoulder.

"Sahara was nice, but I can't wait to get home." Serena said.

"It will be nice to be back." Ash said as Serena rested her head against his shoulder.

"Serena, battling with Lance made me think. If I made it this far at 24, how far do you think I'll make it when I'm Lance's age?"

Serena smiled.

"You might be somewhere else." She said as the plane flew further across the vast ocean towards the Seafoam islands.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus ends book 2.5, it's been fun, but now I finally move on to book 3._

 _Yes what you saw with Daniel's pokemon is my version of the Ash-greninja they did in the anime._

 _And let's just say it's not the last you'll see of it :)_

 _I loved finally being able to show Daniel in a full on battle like I did here, I hope you enjoyed finally getting to see it._

 _If you are wondering about the characters I have chosen, I will not reveal them until you see them in book 3, which will come soon, however, next monday I return to college and ROTC so I will be busy again._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask (via PM)_

 _And watch for Pokemon Advanced: Ash's legacy_


End file.
